Unrelenting Love
by kayreen85
Summary: Haldir & Legolas were fast friends. One unfortunate incident involving Legolas' younger sister, Lothestel left a bitter taste in Haldir's mouth. Lothestel agreed to the marriage not knowing who it was and much to her surprise and dismay, it was to Haldir
1. Prologue

Unrelenting Love

Prologue

The sound of laughter broke the silence of a calm afternoon in Mirkwood. Two young Ellyn barely past their three hundredth begetting chuckled at the sight of their laboured catch dangling at the end of the fishing line. Both were handsome creatures with long silvery blond hair and a cheeky air about them. One was tall and slender and the other was slighter broader though equal in height. They pulled the line and stashed the fish in a wicker basket. It was a good day. They had spent the entire morning fishing and now the basket was almost full. It was a rare occasion for these two Ellyn to meet for one stayed in Lorien and other in Mirkwood.

Haldir watched as Legolas jumped into the water, wetting his tunic and leggings. The air was warm and a swim seemed reasonable. But Haldir was worried for it was not the way a prince should behave. Legolas had been in trouble before when his father found the both of them spying on beautiful ellyth bathing in the pools. What would he think if his second son was to return soaked to his bones?

Haldir called out to him, "Las, come on! Your father will be cross. You know you have an audience with him within the hour."

Legolas who was slightly older than the other was the prince of Mirkwood, though not directly in line for the throne for he has an older brother, Gollon Penarn. Gollon was almost five hundred years old and was now training with his father, King Thranduil in the war room. Legolas being the second prince did not have the responsibility of the kingdom on his shoulder. Thus, he spends his time in archery classes and would follow the border patrols at times. Whenever he has the free time, he would write to his friend, Haldir to come and visit him.

"I know! But it is so warm right now! Join me and together we could swim down river and see some ellyth!" Legolas persuaded his friend.

Haldir stood up, looking around for signs of King Thranduil or Gollon. He was unsure about Legolas' suggestion but the familiar stir in his loins could not be ignored, "Very well... We better hurry. You have to meet your father soon."

Legolas smiled from ear to ear when he finally succeeded in persuading Haldir to join his little jaunt. Haldir hid the basket of fish and began pulling his tunic off. He joined Legolas in the river and dove under the cool water. They do this almost every time Haldir would visit and every time they would get caught and be punished by the king. That never ceased to stop them nevertheless. They swam underwater until they reached some rocks near the river. Legolas surfaced first, looking around to see any unsuspecting elleth. Then his eyes caught a slender body sitting near the embankment.

Legolas nudged Haldir's side, pointing towards their latest victim. Haldir came to his side and watched the elleth. She had her back towards them but Haldir could see ample bottom where her long hair ended. Legolas began to giggle at the sight of the elleth. Haldir rolled his eyes, no matter how many times they did this, Legolas always, always giggled like an elleth himself.

They watched as the young elleth pulled her hair to the side, revealing her smooth back and more rounded rump. Her skin gleamed under the sun. Her back was beautiful. She had a small nipped waist and did they mention beautiful rump? Legolas was getting frustrated. He wanted to see all of her, by all he meant her bosoms. He signalled to Haldir to move around the boulder to have a better look. They threaded the water silently and hid behind the opposite boulder where at last they could see her beautiful body.

She still had her hair covering her face but her body was magnificent. Her breasts were not very large but bountiful nevertheless. Her nipples were rosy pink and stood erect from her generous breasts. Her stomach was flat and smooth and her legs were as long as the river. Her sex was hidden from their view since she had her legs crossed. The two young Ellyn could feel the heat flowing down their loins.

Haldir looked on as she washed her hair, long and dark like that of Legolas' mother. He muttered under his breath. Damn that hair! It was blocking his view from her face. She must be beautiful. No, she is beautiful, Haldir thought. They continued to watch the young elleth for some time. She stood up and pulled her gown over her naked form. Suddenly she looked at their direction, "Who is there? Show yourself!"

Legolas gasped and ducked, "Eru! That is Lothestel! My sister!"

Haldir hid behind the boulder. That was Lothestel? No, it cannot be! The last he saw her she was only a child. Wait, that was almost fifty years ago. That **was **Lothestel, Legolas' little sister. When did she grow to be such a desirable elleth? Haldir looked down at his leggings. His arousal was evident in his wet clingy clothing. He looked at Legolas who bore a disgusted look on his face. He looked at Haldir and mouthed, "That is my sister!"

Legolas felt dirty. He spied on his sister! Oh, father would kill me if he knew, he thought. Without even telling Haldir, he jumped in the water and swam away. He was already a few feet from them when he heard Lothestel screamed, "Haldir! How dare you!"

Haldir gulped. What was he to do? He was caught, alone nonetheless, abandoned by his own friend after he followed him on his stupid notion. Now he stood there, clad in wet leggings with his arousal painfully poking through to suffer the wrath of Lothestel, princess of Mirkwood.

Lothestel was angry and embarrassed. She knew Haldir was here visiting his brother. Which came to the next point, Legolas too was here. Wonderful, my brother is a pervert, spying on me, she thought. She ran towards Haldir who was making his escape and held a sword up his throat, "What are you doing here?"

Haldir eyed the sharp gleaming object, "I was swimming..."

Lothestel was not convinced, "Swimming? You were spying on me! Were you not?"

Haldir shook his head, "I was not! I swear! I was only swimming."

Lothestel lunged forward with the sword. Haldir was faster though. He spun around and caught her arm. With one swift movement he disarmed her and had her arm twisted around her back. Haldir felt his heart pumping faster. She was a feisty thing. He whispered in her ear, "I was just swimming. Nothing more..."

She struggled in his arms. The feel of her soft body wriggling upon his, made his erection grew harder. Lothestel gasped when her bottom brushed against it. Suddenly aware of her situation and what it could lead to, she tried pleading with him, "Haldir... Please let me go..."

Haldir spun her around and looked at her. Wet golden hair framed her face and her eyes were filled with terror. His gaze seemed to pierce her being and she could feel her heart beat quickening. Haldir looked at her trembling lips. He was too painfully aroused and his lust had clouded his mind. Without giving it a second thought he kissed her.

Lothestel was caught off guard by the kiss. She tried to push him away but he held on to her tightly. She wiggled her arm free, grabbed a chunk of his long hair in her hand and yanked. Haldir released her as he screamed in agony. The elleth pushed him away and ran towards the embankment. Haldir looked on as she disappeared behind the trees. What a feisty little creature, he thought.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Back in his chamber, Legolas sat uncomfortably. He was waiting for someone to come to his room and tell him he was summoned before his father. His sister, Lothestel would definitely have told their father the king about his insolence. He sat nervously on the bed, not knowing what to do.

A knock on the door startled him. With a weak voice he spoke, "Enter..."

To his surprise and relieve if was Haldir, "Haldir! What happened?"

Haldir crossed the room and punched the prince right on his perfectly straight nose, "You! You left me at the mercy of your sister! Did you know she had a sword? She could have killed me!"

Legolas backed away. Haldir was younger than him, definitely but he was broader and threw a mean punch, "Haldir, forgive me! I panicked. I could not let her see me. Father would have my head. You know my reputation with the ellyth..."

Haldir became angered and held Legolas by his collar, "I do. That is why I felt like an idiot. To think I followed you, who gave me the idea. Now if she runs off telling you brother or worse your father, I will be the one to blame! Did you think of that?"

The sound of two people arguing in Legolas' room stopped her in her tracks. Legolas' mother, Thelenineth, Queen of Mirkwood was passing his youngest son's room on her way to the dining hall. She pushed on the door and saw the two best friends fighting and hitting each other, "Legolas! Haldir! What is this? Why are you two fighting?"

Haldir pulled away and looked at the queen, "Ask him!"

Legolas looked at his mother with pleading eyes, "It was not my fault we spied on Lothestel!"

Thelenineth gasped, "You what? Legolas! How many times do I have to tell you not to go spying on ellyth! Did you know it was your sister?"

Legolas made a disgusted expression, "Mother! Of course not! We only knew when she stood up and called out to us."

The queen looked at Haldir, "You too Haldir? When will you two stop this playing around and be more mature? If your father knows about this, your punishments will be severe. Come. It is time for dinner. Let us hope your sister has the sense not to report this to the king."

The two Ellyn looked at the queen dejectedly and followed her to the dining hall. Legolas prayed in his heart that his sister did not reveal the incident to their father. Haldir on the other hand was terrified of the kiss he gave her today. Would she report this to the king?

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Dinner was spent in silence apart from diplomatic discussions between King Thranduil and his firstborn. Legolas spent the entire time looking at his plate, too embarrassed to look at his younger sister who was seated across the table from him. Haldir on the other hand kept on staring at Lothestel, trying to read her. She did not look at him or acknowledged his presence with them. She merely jabbed at her food and took small bites.

Gollon noticed the change of behaviour in the three young elves, "What is the matter Las? Lothestel? Haldir what happened? Why are the three of you so...quiet today?"

Legolas looked at his older brother, "Nothing, Gollon. I am just a little weary. Perhaps Haldir and Lothestel too..."

Haldir nodded, "Yes. The fishing trip was fruitful but tiring."

King Thranduil nodded, "What about you my dear? You are usually not this quiet my daughter..."

Lothestel smiled at the king, "Nothing father. I was slightly shaken by something at the river."

Haldir and Legolas both gulped. Would she tell on them? Would she let her brother and his best friend be punished?

Thranduil looked at his daughter, "What scared you my dear?"

Lothestel shook her head, "Nothing. It was just a toad. It jumped up at me when I was about to leave."

Gollon and Thranduil laughed when they heard this. They continued to talk about the toad while Lothestel tried in earnest to come up with a good story. Haldir and Legolas felt relieved she did not tell on them. Dinner went by after that much livelier than before.

After dinner, Lothestel went out for a walk in the gardens. The night was beautiful and the stars adorned the sky. She needed time to think. She was angry at both Legolas and Haldir. She knew Legolas took Haldir to the river and he definitely had a hand in her embarrassment today. But she was furious at Haldir for kissing her. Never had anyone dare to touch her and he kissed her! The nerve!

The sound of rustling bushes startled her. She turned around and saw Haldir walking towards her with flowers in his hand, "Lothestel... Forgive me... I did not mean to..."

His speech was cut short when a hand slapped his face hard. He opened her eyes to see an infuriated Lothestel before him, "Leave! I do not want you apology. I am Lothestel, princess of Mirkwood. Who are you, daring to kiss me? You are nothing! Just a lowly warden from Caras Galadhon! Touch me again and I will make sure your hands are severed! I hate you Haldir! I hate you!"

Haldir watched as the young princess left the gardens in a hurry. He rubbed his face. The pain was still there and as he watched the flowers he picked lay motionless on the ground, he sighed. This was not the way he wanted to meet Legolas' little sister after so long. He had hoped they could have been friends. But by the looks of it, enemies were what they would become...

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Gollon Penarn – Royal Wisdom

Lothestel – Flower of hope

Thelenineth – Calm sea


	2. Chapter 1  By Chance

Chapter 1

By Chance

Legolas stood atop the branch of the great Oak tree near the river, gazing down upon the beauty of Mirkwood. Mirkwood was so much different from Lorien. In Lorien, leaves were golden but here in Mirkwood, everything was a vibrant green. He looked upon the great river that flowed through the lands providing the nourishment the trees and creature of the forest needed. He breathed in the fresh air, he had missed his home. He has been away for almost three moons now, patrolling the borders of Mirkwood. He was gladdened to be home at last.

The sound of rustling grass below made him looked down. A smile formed on his lips, his latest prey. He looked on as the beautiful creature moved gracefully on the ground below. His eyes fixed on the beautiful golden mane, swaying left and right. He missed the hunt for this elusive being. He watched as the creature stopped to rest under the great Oak. This was his chance to finally conquer this wondrous being. With his bow in hand, he jumped down.

Nyonna screamed when someone or something landed in front of her. Her eyes widened as she watched the ellon stood up, straightening his attire. Without even having the said ellon looking at her she instantly knew who it was, "Legolas! You are back!"

Legolas smiled and took the beautiful elleth in his arms. He held on to her lithe body, burying his face in her hair. She smelled wonderful, rose and cinnamon. Nyonna has been on his mind every single day since he left Mirkwood for the patrols. He knew the elleth too missed his presence. She pulled apart, trying to look at her prince, "You are indeed back! I have missed you..."

Legolas smiled, "And I you...You look wonderful. Did you know I was coming back today?"

Nyonna smirked, "Why would you assume that? Just because I dress luxuriously today does not mean it is for you. I am a free elleth, perhaps I was trying to impress another ellon."

"You are mine and mine only!" Legolas growled.

Nyonna pushed away from his arms, "I am not. You have not claimed me and therefore I shall dress for whom my heart desires."

Legolas stalked forward, eyes fixed on his prey, "Oh, no! You are mine and I will claim you today!"

Nyonna laughed, "You will have to catch me first!" With that she turned and sprinted towards the woods.

Legolas smiled. She had always managed to escape but not today. Today she will be his. Legolas waited for a few minutes to give her a head start. With determination in his eyes, he darted towards the woods.

Nyonna was panting. She was quickly getting out of breath trying to run and laugh at the same time. What made Legolas think that this time he would finally catch her? She had escaped numerous times and today will not be an exception. She glanced back, trying to see where Legolas was. He was nowhere in sight. Nyonna smiled. She was going to win yet again today. Suddenly she could feel her body bumping into something and she fell backwards to the ground. Dazed by the sudden intrusion, she tried looking up at her attacker.

Legolas stood over the elleth, a smirk on his face, "I caught you!"

Nyonna glared at him, "No, you did not." She kicked his shin and tried to run away yet again.

But this time Legolas was quicker. He held on to her wrist and pulled her into his arms, "Now... to claim my prize."

Nyonna struggled in his arms, "Unhand me Legolas! You did not fight fair!"

"But I did. You were the one who kicked me, my dear. Now, I shall punish you..." The look in Legolas' eyes was that of lust. Nyonna could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest. Many a times their little game would lead to this, but they never really consummated their love. Legolas pushed her gently to a tree, her hands still twisted behind her back. When both of them came to a halt, he gently lowered his face close to hers.

Legolas looked at the beautiful face. Never would he thought in a million years he would finally choose one elleth to be his forever. But it seems fate had other plans for him. He kissed her temple and then her nose. He drew back, looking at the trembling elleth in his arms. He smiled and gently brushed his lips on hers, sending tremors down her spine.

Nyonna gasped and tried to wriggle free from his hold. But Legolas was strong. After almost three thousand years of patrols and archery the prince was now a warrior. His body was strong and lean. She could feel his muscles rippling on her body. Her breathing became uneven as he continued to kiss her, now delving deeper into her sweet mouth. Nyonna moaned as he gently pushed his tongue into the deeper recesses of her mouth, tasting her... teasing her.

His kisses turned impatient and passionate. He kissed her hard and long, drawing her breath out from her lungs. When he finally broke the kiss, his passion had aroused every inch of his body and now his leggings felt uncomfortable. He released her from his hold and looked deep into her eyes, "I want you... I want you so badly my love..."

Nyonna looked at her prince. She loved him with her every being. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She tiptoed and kissed him, lightly as if the air just caressed his lips. She kissed his neck and nibbled gently on his sensitive earlobe. She then whispered the words he longed to hear, "And I you... Take me..."

With her declaration, he truly lost control. He lifted her into his arms and walked towards the rose bushes. He laid her down gently, his eyes never leaving hers. She looked up to him with love and adoration in her eyes. Carefully, he pulled down her gown from her shoulders and slowly down her body. When the gown was finally discarded, he looked at her. His heart swelled with love and pride, to be the one she chose. He pressed his clothed body on to her naked form, kissing her and whispering sweet nothings into her ears.

He broke the kiss and looked at her swollen ruby lips. He kissed her again, now leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and between the valleys of her breasts. Nyonna moaned and arched her back trying to feel his body, his touch, "Shh... Hold on my love... Let me taste you..."

Legolas sat up, pulling his tunic and leggings from his body. She looked at her prince. His strong shoulders were gleaming under the sun, the muscles rippling as he moved back towards her body. He cupped her breasts, gently kneading and squeezing. The touch was too much for Nyonna and she whimpered and moaned his name, "Legolas..."

He continued his ministrations until the buds on her chest bloomed and stood proud. He flicked his hungry tongue all over her body and watched as she wriggled and listened as she moaned. With his lips and mouth still devoted to her chest, his fingers found their way in between her legs.

Nyonna's eyes fluttered open as the feel of his long fingers moving in between her folds. It was heavenly and painfully erotic. She clenched her thighs tightly but when Legolas coaxed her to open them, her knees fell open like a willing flower. She was moist and ready for him, "Legolas..."

Legolas kissed her and raised his body to settle down between her thighs. He looked at her once again, love and admiration in his eyes, "I love you, Nyonna..."

She looked at him with anticipation, "I love you too... more than anything."

With that Legolas gently pushed his way into her yielding body. Nyonna gasped and moaned at the feel of the enormous girth of his arousal. He watched her face intently for any discomfort as she settled to his size. With one more thrust, Nyonna clung to his body as her maidenhead broke through. She was his now, through and through...

Legolas moved his body, thrusting upwards, driving hard into her sleek canal. Nyonna held on to him as their bodies bucked and gyrated. Sounds of moans and gasps echoed throughout the woods. Waves upon waves of pleasure surged through their bodies. Nyonna could feel her peak rising, "My love... Las... I... I am..."

Words were lost to her as her body shook and convulsed around his arousal. Her blissful end sent him off the edge as he thrust one last time and spilled his essence inside her. He collapsed on top of her sleek body and all was lost to them save for the sounds of their heartbeats.

After a few moments, he finally looked up at the love of his life, "That was wonderful, my love. Now you are mine, forever..."

Nyonna smiled and kissed her prince, "Yes, I am yours as you are mine. I love you Las..."

Their coupling was cut short when the sound of Gollon's voice echoed through the forest, "Las! Where are you? I know you are somewhere in here. I saw your bow at the end of the path. Answer me!"

Legolas shook his head. Leave it to his brother to disrupt this wonderful moment he and Nyonna shared. He handed her gown and addressed his brother, "I am here Gollon but please do not come any closer. I shall be with you in a moment."

Gollon shook his head. He was sure Legolas was with an elleth. He waited for a few minutes before he saw two figures walking towards the clearing. It was indeed Legolas and with him, Nyonna, Lyean's daughter. Gollon's eyes widened. What was the advisor's daughter doing with Legolas? He watched as the two elves approached him, "Las, Nyonna... What brings you here to this side of the forest?" Gollon could see the flushed appearances on both of their faces. He could also see that his little brother was holding the elleth's hand almost protectively.

Legolas looked at his brother, "We were out on a stroll. Her dress got caught in the rose bushes."

Gollon merely nodded. He was sure it did not get caught there accidentally. He looked at the both of them again, "Come. You have a visitor Las."

Legolas looked confused, "Visitor? I am not expecting anyone today. Who is it Gollon?"

Gollon smiled and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, "It is your old friend, Haldir."

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Haldir sat in the throne room conversing pleasantly with King Thranduil and Queen Thelenineth. It has been almost three thousand years since he last visited Mirkwood. After the fateful incident with Legolas' little sister, he stayed away from the green forest. Legolas took the initiative to visit him every so often. But it has been a while since the prince came to Lorien. It has been a busy century for him having been promoted to Marchwarden, his duties to Lorien were his utmost priority. Even now, his visit to Mirkwood was of official duty not pleasure. He was dispatched by Lord Celeborn to send an important letter to the King of Mirkwood. Now since he was to wait for the reply, he was looking forward to meeting his old friend Legolas once again.

The sound of hurried footsteps reached his ears. Haldir smiled, Legolas has heard of his arrival. Moments later the door burst open and in came Legolas, "Haldir! My friend!"

Haldir smiled and stood up. The two long time companions embraced each other. Haldir looked at his old friend. One century can definitely change a person. Legolas was taller and his hair was longer. His shoulders were now broader, "Las! You look just the same!"

Legolas laughed. None of the same could be said about Haldir. He was slightly taller and his shoulders and built were even broader. He had a stern expression on his face and air of nobility about him. This was not the same warden of Lorien he met years ago, "You look different. What is it? I cannot put a finger on it..."

Right then Gollon came in and patted Haldir's shoulders, "He looks different for he is the Marchwarden of Lorien, Las, no longer a normal warden but the captain of the Galadhrim!"

Legolas was stunned and beside himself with joy, "You finally made it! My congratulations to you Haldir! Come, we must celebrate!"

Haldir laughed and bowed before the king and queen. He shook Gollon's hand and followed Legolas out of the throne room. The two of them spent the entire afternoon laughing and exchanging stories. Legolas told him of the spiders and Haldir recalled the Orcs' attacks on Lorien. Both warriors were happy to be in each other's company once again. Haldir looked at his friend intently. There was something different about Legolas.

He studied the prince's face. His eyes twinkled when he spoke and he had fervour for life. Without even thinking it, Haldir said it out loud, "Las, you are in love!"

Legolas was taken off guard, "What do you mean? No, I am not!"

Haldir would not believe it. Legolas had this idiotic smirk upon his face that revealed a thousand stories and feelings, "You are! By the gods, I would never have thought you would finally choose one elleth after all your frivolity in our youth! Who is it? Who is the lucky lady?"

Legolas shook his head, "All in good time, my friend. I will introduce you soon. Now, tell me. Has anyone caught your attention yet?"

Haldir smiled, "There is this one lady back home. Her name is Elwen. We are getting to know each other..."

Legolas snorted, "Look at you, blushing like a bride!"

Haldir kicked Legolas' foot, "Need I remind you, you laugh like an elleth. Tell me, where is Gollon's wife? I did not see her in the throne room. Forgive me for not attending the wedding. The situation in Lorien needed my undivided attention."

Legoals waved his hand, "No matter Haldir. My sister in law, Oriel Aranel is probably resting. She is expecting a child soon."

Haldir was happy to hear this, "My congratulations to you! You are to be an uncle and Mirkwood is with an heir to the throne."

Legolas nodded, "I am happy for Gollon. He will make a great king."

Haldir continued to ask about Legolas' family, "How is your sister? What was her name? Losthester?"

Legolas laughed, "Lothestel, Haldir. She is fine. Stubborn as always but flourishing nonetheless. Why?"

Haldir shook his head, "Nothing. I was just wondering. Come Las. It is almost nightfall. We should head back and join your family for dinner."

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Haldir stood in front of the mirror and looked at his attire once again. This would have to suffice, he thought to himself. He was to have dinner with the royal family and he wanted to look his best. After braiding his hair into the Galadhrim braid, he walked out of his chamber. While walking towards the dining hall his eyes wandered about the grounds. The flowers and trees in Mirkwood were magical. It was different from Lorien and he was glad that he could finally experience this one more time.

Lost in his reverie, he did not notice an elleth coming out from her chamber and immediately ran into her. They both fell to the ground with Haldir pinning the elleth down. Haldir scrambled up trying to regain his balance and quickly uttered his apology, "Forgive me. I did not see..."

He breathed out slowly. What a day this will turn out to be. There in front of him stood Lothestel, princess of Mirkwood. Her eyes were dark with anger as she looked upon the hateful Haldir again, "YOU! What are you doing here?"

Haldir shook his head, "I did not mean you any harm. I am a guest of your father's..."

Lothestel laughed, "You? A guest of my father's? What would a mighty king like my father want with a lowly warden like you?"

Haldir could feel the anger boiling inside him. He stepped forward with his hands in fists, "Be careful Lothestel. I am not the same elf anymore. Last time you could have mocked me and said hurtful words. I did not rebut. But you will not have the luxury this time."

Lothestel gulped and backed away. She looked at him. This was Haldir but he seemed different. He looked slightly different. He had a cold expression on his face and his body was harder. She turned to walk away but before she left, she looked at Haldir and spoke, "You do not scare me warden. You never have and you never will..."

As she walked on, Haldir merely shook his head. That was Lothestel, proud as before. He had better talk to Legolas about his little sister. One day her pride could be the end of her. He watched as her dark mane flowed behind her. She was still as beautiful as ever. Feisty, was the word that could easily be said about her. Like a young mare, waiting to be tamed. Haldir smirked; it would be too easy if he were to take up the challenge. But his heart belonged to someone else. Though, the notion was not entirely bad...

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Dinner was a fun affair. Gollon and his wife were present and so were the rest of the family. Thranduil's advisor Lyean and his daughter, Nyonna too was present. Haldir smirked. He knew instantly that Nyonna was the elleth that had stolen Legolas' heart. The way they looked at each other was magical. His gaze fell upon Gollon's wife. She was a beautiful creature. Her rosy cheeks glowed under the wondrous effects of motherhood. She was almost ten months along he was told. Gollon was so proud and happy. Haldir could only wish that one day he would be able to have that happiness as well.

He walked back to his chamber slowly. The wine was taking its effect on his senses. He stumbled every so often and miraculously made his way into his bed. He took of his tunic and leggings and jumped into the soft wooden bed. He rolled around the bed, pulling the covers over his naked form. Sleep came swiftly and Haldir snored as he flew to the land of dreams.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Lothestel walked to her chamber. She had never drunk that much wine before. Perhaps it was the anger in her heart causing her to down a little too much wine. Her body was on fire. Haldir's words echoed in her mind. What could he possibly do to her? Nothing! He was all talk and no action. He would not dare lay a finger on her.

She pushed the door to her room and slipped inside. It was dark and the windows were left open. She was grateful for her body burned with the heat from the wine. She dropped her gown to the floor and climbed up on to her soft bed. She pulled the coverlet upon her naked flesh and stared at the ceiling. She breathed in. How she hated Haldir! Why was he here again? The memory of the kiss almost three thousand years ago burned her lips. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Haldir was having a wonderful dream. He was in bed with Elwen and they were both naked. Her head was on his chest and he was stroking the small of her back. He heard her moaned and he gently pushed her back to bed. He pressed his body on hers and gently licked the rosy bud on her chest. Her body arched trying to feel more of his touch. Haldir smiled and kissed her neck. He came upon her dark tresses and kissed the hair. Her dark brown hair... Wait. Dark brown? Elwen's hair was silvery, not dark. Who was this in his dreams?

Lothestel arched her back as the feel of soft lips tugging at her hardened nipples. It was heavenly. The soft lips left a trail of kisses up her neck and she could feel a strong body pressing hers. The kisses stopped but she did not want them to stop, "Do not stop... Kiss me..."

The body jerked up and left hers. She felt cold as the morning breeze caressed her skin. She stretched lazily and opened her eyes only to find a wide-eyed Haldir, sitting on her bed, naked. She sat up pulling the covers around her body and screamed, "What are you doing here in my room?"

Haldir stood up, pulling the sheets around his body, trying to hide his arousal, "Your room? My dear princess, look around! This is my room and you are in my bed!"

Lothestel sat up and looked around. By the Valar, he was right! She was in his room. Embarrassment and fear came upon her as she scrambled out of the bed, trying to put her gown back on.

Haldir looked at the startled elleth, "What are you doing here? What are you trying to do to me?"

Lothestel had managed to pull the dress up her chest and she turned around to look at him, "I was not trying to do anything to you! I would never! I am above lowly wardens!"

That sent Haldir off the edge. He crossed the room and grabbed her. He threw her upon his bed again, pinning her to the mattress, "Really? You are above me? Looks like I am above you now. Tell me, were you planning to bed me and have I pleasure you? I thought you stayed clear of us, lowly wardens. Then why do I find you in my bed, moaning and asking me not to stop kissing you?"

Lothestel was now frightened. It was still dark outside and Haldir's chamber albeit was only two rooms from her, was at the end of the palace. No one would hear her scream. Though she cannot scream for she was in Haldir's room. It would send a wrong message to the guards. She looked at Haldir, "Please... Let me go... I did not mean to offend you... I was drunk... I might have stumbled into your room by mistake."

Haldir was angered by the abuse she had given him years ago and just now. He was not a lowly warden! He was the Marchwarden of Lorien, Captain of the Galadhrim. She will learn her lesson tonight!

Haldir bend down his head and kissed her breast, "Are you sure you came here by mistake?" He continued to torment her, "I will let you go, if you apologize for barging into my room."

Lothestel struggled to be free of him, "Apologize? I did nothing!"

Haldir smiled, a sinister feeling upon him, "Very well. Then I will take it that you are here to seek pleasure from me. I will oblige..."

He continued to stroke her body and licked the rosy buds on her chest until finally she cried for him to stop, tears in her eyes, "Please stop... Forgive me... I entered your room by mistake. Let me go now please."

Haldir lifted his body of hers. He watched as the princess pulled her gown up and picked the rest of her things from the bed. He said nothing. His goal had been achieved. He had hurt her pride, brought her down to earth. With tears still in her eyes, she left the room. Haldir sighed. It was not the way to handle the situation but he was tired of her arrogance. He looked down at the bulge underneath the layers of sheets. What now?


	3. Chapter 2  Payback Backfired

Chapter 2

Payback Backfired

Three days had passed uneventfully in Mirkwood. King Thranduil was taking a mighty long time with the reply, not that Haldir was complaining. He was enjoying his time spent with Legolas and Nyonna. Nyonna was a wonderful elleth and Haldir was happy for his friend. But today Gollon had taken it upon himself to arrange a picnic for everyone. Haldir was dreading the idea. It would be the first time since that night he would be seeing Lothestel. He did not know how she would react nor has she told anyone about that incident. It was odd though. It has been three days and yet no retaliation. She was plotting something, Haldir was sure about it.

The royal family had gathered in the courtyard. Legolas was riding his horse alone. King Thranduil was on his mighty horse as well with the queen in his arms. Gollon and his wife would travel in the carriages since she was too pregnant to ride. Haldir was on his stallion with Nyonna. Legolas insisted on this arrangement since the both of them were still hiding their relationship from their respective families. Now all that was left was Lothestel. Haldir could hear hurried footsteps coming from the hall and turned to look around.

No one could say Lothestel was not beautiful. Her long dark mane flowed to her waist. Her beautiful grey eyes were icy and proud. Her nose stood straight from her face. Her lips... yes... her lips were like little rubies puckered and red. She stopped in front of them, confused at the riding arrangements, "Where is my horse?"

The king laughed, "You will be riding with Legolas, my dear. Your mother insisted that the girls have riding companions."

Lothestel rolled her eyes and walked towards Legolas, "I will be riding with you it seems. Come Las, help me up."

Legolas led out his hand and pulled his sister up. She sat in front of him and settled comfortably on his chest. Legolas felt the weight and grimaced, "For your information, I am not a plush chair for you to lean on. Sit straight or I will trade with Haldir. I know how much you love his company."

Lothestel huffed, "Very well and no thank you. I much prefer your company than his..."

The group moved out from the courtyard and made their way to the picnic grounds. It was a two hour journey to the waterfalls but Gollon promised all of them a magnificent view. Haldir was happily chatting away with Nyonna, asking about her family and about Legolas. She was a very agreeable elleth and would make a stunning princess. Unlike another princess he knew. At least Nyonna would be a humble princess, not like Lothestel.

Upon another horse, Lothestel scowled. His brother's plan interfered with her plans. She wanted revenge. She will have her revenge on Haldir. He had humiliated her and touched her! That warden had the nerve to lay a finger upon her royal body. He will pay and most painfully. Tonight her plan will be put to action. Haldir can count on it.

The assemblage finally arrived at the picnic grounds. The view was indeed magnificent! The waterfall had three tiers and the water in the pool below was a deep blue colour. The king and the queen sat near the embankment, watching the food as they would say together with Oriel while the others began taking off their tunics to jump in the water. Gollon went in first, followed by Haldir and then Legolas.

Thelenineth looked at the ellyth, "My dears go! Join them! You cannot let the Ellyn have all the fun!"

Thranduil laughed, "Yes! Go, be merry. I make sure the ellyn stay civil."

Nyonna smiled and went behind the bushes to change into more proper attire. She changed into her tunic and leggings and made her way to the water. Legolas immediately splashed some water on her as she entered the pool. The sounds of shrieks and laughter could be heard miles around. All of them were having such fun, save for Lothestel. She sat by her mother's side, watching Haldir.

He was a handsome ellon no doubt. His shoulders were broader and muscles rippled on his chest and arms. His golden hair now a darker shade from the water and framed his handsome face. Every now and then he would stand up and Lothestel could see the flat, strong stomach. She gulped and looked away. What was wrong with her? She was admiring a simple warden. This is beneath me, she thought to herself. She could not wait until tonight to have her revenge...

~~~~xxxx~~~~

The ride home was much quieter. Everyone was wearied. Oriel was asleep in Gollon's arms and the rest were lost in their own reveries. Giggles could be heard issuing from the queen as King Thranduil whispered something in her ears. Legolas smiled. It was nice to see that his parents were still very much in love with each other after all these years. He glanced towards Nyonna who was coincidentally looking at him. She smiled and mouthed the words, "I love you..." Legolas nodded and placed a hand on his heart, mouthing the words, "Tonight..."

When the assemblage reached the palace grounds it was already dusk. Everyone quickly dispersed into their own chambers. Dinner was to be had separately and for this Haldir was grateful. He went to his room and quickly relieved himself of his soiled tunic. He stepped into the bath and soaked his aching body in the warm water so generously provided by the maids. The heat from the water soothed his aching muscles. A small knock on the door broke the silence in his room, "Who is it?"

"I bring your dinner my lord," said the servant girl.

Haldir spoke louder so that she could hear him, "Come in. Just leave the tray on the side table."

The elleth entered and did what she was told. It would take another half an hour before Haldir finally left the bathroom. He wrapped the towel securely around his waist and sat on his bed. He took the wine goblet and emptied it at once. The taste of the wonderful liquor was invigorating. He ate some bread with cold meat and cheese. He was getting sleepy and fast. It must be the wine, he thought. He did not even bothered to change into his night clothing and climbed in bed. Soon he was asleep with the soft sound of his breathing being the only noise from his room.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

A small knock on the door told Nyonna that it was Legolas. She walked towards the door and opened it. Sure enough it was her love, the prince. Legolas entered the room and looked around. It was the first time he had been to her chamber and cursed himself for not doing so earlier. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her in earnest. She smelled wonderful. Her soft body only covered by a pathetic excuse of a nightgown, he did not complain though. She held on to him while he guided them to the bed.

Nyonna climbed into bed and settled her head against the nook of his neck. There was no urgency tonight. The night was long and they had all the time in the world. Legolas stroked the small of her back, "I missed you..."

Nyonna looked up at the magnificent blue eyes, "I missed you as well. You have been away from me for far too long, my prince."

Legolas pinched her nose, "Father gave me some diplomatic work to do. I could not say no. Gollon is after all busy with the kingdom and with Oriel. Forgive me, my love."

"I will forgive you... but on one condition," Nyonna whispered into his ears.

Legolas smiled, "What is that my dear?"

She cupped the prince's face in her hands, "Make love to me, my prince..."

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Haldir woke up a few hours later to the sound of the window shutters banging on the wall. He looked around, the room was dark. He tried to sit up but he cannot. He tried once again and soon came to realize that he was tied to the bed. The sound of an elleth laughing made him even agitated.

Lothestel walked into the room holding a candle to her face, "Missed me? You did not think that I would let you get away with what you did to me, did you?"

Haldir struggled at his bonds, "No. I had the feeling you would pay me back in earnest though I did not think tonight was the chosen day."

Lothestel laughed again, "Oh, yes... definitely today. I have something smelly prepared for you..."

Haldir watched as the elleth climbed on to his bed, kneeling next to his naked torso. She ran her fingers over his hard chest, "You should not make it a habit of sleeping without clothes Haldir. You would never know what could happen to the delicate skin. Something might spill on it. Something like candle wax..."

Haldir winced in pain as she poured the liquid wax on to his chest. He struggled even harder at his bonds, "Stop it! You will regret this!"

Lothestel pouted, "Oh, what is the matter? Not enjoying this?" As she said that, she poured some more wax on his nipples making him groan out in pain.

Lothestel stood up, "That was for tormenting me. Not so fun when you are the one being tormented, is it not? Now, it is time for your present, courtesy of the horses in the royal stable."

She climbed down from the bed and walked to the end of it. She bent down and Haldir could see a wooden bucket in her hand. He struggled harder at his bonds and he could feel them loosening. He watched as Lothestel smiled and chucked the smelly content towards him. Being the Marchwarden meant having great strength and great reflexes. Haldir tugged hard at his bonds and they came free. He jumped out of the bed just in time to avoid the smelly surprise that landed on his bed.

Lothestel's eyes widened in surprise, she did not think Haldir was that strong. Panic rose inside her and she tried to make her escape. Unfortunately for her, Haldir was a lot faster. He crossed the room in seconds and locked the door, "Now... where are you going?"

Lothestel tried to run but Haldir lunged at her. She made her way to the door but Haldir grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away. She kicked his shin and struggled to be free of him. Another kick to the shin proved to be painful and she managed to break free of his hold. She ran towards the bathroom, hoping to escape through the windows. Much to her dismay the room was purely block. The sound of the door clicking made her heart leaped in her chest.

Lothestel stood frozen near the rain shower. She could hear him coming closer, "Nowhere to run I see. Now... where was I?"

Lothestel turned around and saw him walking towards her with the same rope she used to tie him with. She backed away only to find the wall restricting her movement. Haldir smiled, "You were so eager to show me pleasure just now. Why are you running away? I told you, you would regret this."

She stared at him, her heart pounding in her chest, "Let me go..."

Haldir frowned, "Let you go? No... no... no... I have to pay you back for your kindness. You brought me a surprise and it is only courteous to give you one..."

She lunged forward trying to push him out of the way. But her small body was no match for Haldir's strength. He grabbed her and pushed her to the wall. With expert movement, he tied her hands to the shower and now she stood trapped between his body and the wall with her toes barely touching the floor. Haldir stepped back and admired his handy work, "Hmm... this is how you should always look like... submissive..."

Lothestel trashed around, angered by his remark, "Wait till my father hears about this!"

Haldir smirked, "I would love to see how you would explain my bed soiled and my body burned. No, you will not tell him. Because if you do, I will tell him of your wrongdoings towards me. Now, for your surprise..."

Haldir walked forward and touched her neck, trailing his finger along the smooth skin. Lothestel tried to move away but there was nothing she could do, being trapped like this. His hands gently cupped her breasts and Lothestel closed her eyes, biting down on her lips trying not to moan. Haldir smiled. She is enjoying this, he thought. His fingers found the lacings of her dress and began to pull them open one by one. Lothestel looked at him with pleading eyes, "Please Haldir... Let me go..."

Haldir ignored her and continued his torment. The lacings came undone and he pushed her gown down to her waist, baring her naked chest and her bountiful breasts for his eager eyes, "My... This is another surprise for me..." He stroked the buds on her chest with the back on his hand. Lothestel threw her head back, again trying to suppress a moan. He kneaded both of her soft globes with his hands and played with her nipples until they were hard and erect. He brought his lips to them and licked the fiery petals of her chest. This time, the pleasure mounting in her could not be contained and she moaned.

Haldir lifted the hem of her gown and stroked the strong thighs that were beneath the layers of skirt. Lothestel was panting and the erotic intrusion of his fingers on her soft skin was welcomed. Haldir could feel himself hardening and aroused by the sight of this feisty creature in front of him. He continued to stroke her thighs and when she whimpered under his touch, he inserted his long fingers into her moist folds.

Lothestel gasped and cried out his name, "HALDIR! Oh... Eru!"

Encouraged by her reactions, Haldir moved his fingers around her folds, making her shudder and writhed in need to feel more of him. She was sleek with desire and it fuelled him even more when her moans became louder. He got on his knees and brought his hungry tongue upon her blossoming centre. Lothestel moaned, "Yes... Oh, yes... Haldir..."

He swirled his tongue around her folds, tasting her molten sweetness. He latched on to her hardened nub and sucked in earnest. Her moans changed to erotic chant of the words yes and his name. Her breathing became ragged and a sudden rush of electricity flowed through her spine and she came in an explosive end. Her body shook with fervour and Haldir let her go. Haldir stood up, his face close to hers, desire in his eyes, "Do you want me?"

Lothestel could only nod. Haldir smiled and began pulling his towel down. His arousal stood proud and erect. It was ready for attention. As his towel pooled underneath his legs, his senses came to him. What was he doing? This is the princess of Mirkwood, Legolas' little sister! By the looks of it, she might even be untouched still and yet here he was ready to deflower the princess. He looked at her once again and guilt flooded through him. He tied the towel back on and came closer to her. Lothestel had her eyes closed, waiting for his touch.

She suddenly felt the bonds holding her loosened. She opened her eyes and saw a towelled Haldir standing in front of her with guilt in his eyes, "Forgive me... I should not have done this..."

Lothestel was confused. What had happened? She thought they were both enjoying this, "What is the matter? Did I not please you?"

Haldir smiled weakly and pulled her into his arms. He cupped her beautiful face, "No... Not because of that. You could drive any ellon out of his minds my dear. But I cannot. Not like this and not given the circumstance..."

Lothestel looked at him with hurt in her eyes. She did not know what happened here but she knew she wanted him. She wanted to feel his touch and his kisses, "Circumstance?"

Haldir nodded, "I... I have someone waiting for me back home... I would not dishonour your trust or hers..."

She once again felt humiliated and angry, "Haldir! Here I am, the princess of Mirkwood giving herself to you and you reject me for some plain elleth in Lorien?"

Haldir shook his head, "No... That is not what I meant... I cannot... Try to..."

Before Haldir could finish his sentence, Lothestel turned around and ran away, all the while trying to pull her dress up. He ran after her but soon stopped a few feet from her chamber. He cannot go to her. It would give her the wrong impression. Haldir walked back to his room and stared at his soiled sheets. Just then a knock on the door startled him. He spun around and saw Legolas, "Las! What are you doing here?"

Legolas smiled at his friend, "Oh, I was just out for some night air."

Haldir raised his brow, "Night air? You have debauchery written all over your face."

Legoals grinned but then frowned, "What is that smell?"

Haldir sighed, "That would be your sister..."

Legolas looked confused, "My sister smells that bad? What is she doing here in your room?"

Haldir shook his head, "Can you not be so daft? She is not here but she left this in my bed."

Legolas walked forward and saw the amount of dung on Haldir's bed, "Lothestel did this? Why? What happened between you two?"

Haldir shrugged, "Something. I will tell you another time but can you please call the maids. If I want to sleep tonight, I need a change of sheets."

Legolas nodded and left. Soon the maids arrived and helped clean his bed and changed his bed sheets. They even placed some mint leaves to help clear the smell. Haldir slipped into bed. His arousal was still there, not waning from the emotional drama just now. He could not fathom it. He was courting Elwen but these few nights his dreams were haunted, nay were graced by the images of Lothestel. Even the night she accidentally came to his room, he found his release from the visions of her naked form. Tonight he got to experience it. As much as he hated to admit it, he might be feeling something for the feisty princess. But nothing must come out of this. She was the princess of Mirkwood and his best friend's sister nonetheless.

He took off the towel and threw it on the ground. His arousal poked painfully at the sheets. He stroked the length, replaying the encounter with Lothestel in his mind. With every stroke, he whispered her name. Faster and faster he went as he remembered her moans and whimpers. Soon, the ecstatic rush overwhelmed his body and white pearly strands covered his hands and legs. He panted and sighed. In a way he was gladdened for tomorrow. He would return to Lorien in the afternoon and would never see her again. It was for the best.

Haldir stood up and cleaned himself before finally settling in bed once again. He closed his eyes, the image of his lust played in his mind. He closed his eyes and whispered her name, "Lothestel..."

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Lothestel sat on her bed, legs huddled to her chest. She cried and cried her eyes out. What had happened in a single night? Up until yesterday she could not stand him but now she was on her bed crying because he had rejected her. Why? Was she not desirable enough? Was this elleth back in Lorien much prettier than her?

She threw herself back on to the pillow. Today she felt the greatest pleasure in her life. She knew how it felt to touch herself but it was not the same when Haldir did it to her. He surprised her, oh, yes he did. But to what end? Tomorrow he will be leaving and nothing could come of this. She hated herself for giving in to his seduction and hated him for seducing her. With the rejection tonight, it has solidified her hatred for Haldir. She pressed her face on her pillow and shouted, "Haldir! I HATE YOU!"

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Morning came with the delightful sounds of birds chirping and trees rustling. Haldir was already up and stood in front of his chamber, admiring the beautiful sunrise. He had an audience with King Thranduil to acquire the response to Lord Celeborn's letter. He made his way to the royal study and had a discussion with the king. It was almost time for breakfast and Thranduil gladly invited the Marchwarden for a meal one last time.

The rest of the family was present on time at the dining hall. Haldir sat next to Legolas, talking about the preparations for his departure. Just then Lothestel entered the hall, looking worse for wear. He looked at her. Her eyes were read and puffy. She had been crying. A twinge of guilt poked at his heart since he knew he was the cause of her tears. Legolas looked up at his sister, "My... You look horrible..."

Lothestel shot an angry look at her brother and replied, "Mind your own business!"

The rest of the family was startled at her response. Proud as she was, Lothestel was never rude to her family. Thelenineth looked at her youngest, "What is the matter my dear? Is something troubling you?"

Lothestel looked up at her mother, "No mother. I am tired is all..."

The rest of the breakfast was spent quietly. Everyone was careful not to step on any toes. Haldir stared at Lothestel all the way through breakfast. He needed her to understand. If she does feel the same attraction to him, he was gladdened. But he needed to end his courtship with Elwen first before pursuing anything with Lothestel.

Lothestel walked back to her chamber slowly. She was sorry for the way she acted with Legolas but her mind was elsewhere today. She walked on almost reaching her room when a voice called out to her, "Lothestel..."

She stopped in her tracks. It was Haldir. She did not turn nor answered him. She continued to walk on but his hand softly held hers, begging her to stop, "Please... Listen to what I have to say."

She turned around, eyes cold as ice, "What do you want?"

Without saying anything Haldir moved forward and kissed her. She froze at the initial contact but soon warmed up to his lips. They kissed each other for a long time, tasting each other's lips. Lothestel pulled away, tears in her eyes, "What do you want Haldir?"

Haldir sighed, "Please... try to understand. Elwen is waiting for me back home. Let me return and..."

Lothestel interjected, "Yes, return home to Elwen. Leave me be Haldir. I hate you..."

Her last words tugged at his heart. If this is how she wanted it, then so be it, "Very well... I am leaving now. Forgive me for all the pain I have caused you. I did not regret last night... Good bye Lothestel."

Haldir felt hurt when she did not turn to look at him. She merely stood there, frozen like a statue. He sighed and left. Lothestel turned around and watched him leave, "I hate you... I hate you Haldir..."


	4. Chapter 3  Tragedy in Mirkwood

A/N : Warning. Rape implied here

Chapter 3

Tragedy in Mirkwood

It has been almost two weeks since Haldir returned to Lorien and within these two weeks Legolas could see the difference in his sister's demeanour. She kept mostly to herself, only joining the family for dinner. This was odd since she was usually the life of the party. Legolas would watch her walk around the gardens lost in her own reveries. He did try to approach her, ask her what was bothering her. But she shot him down every time, telling him everything was fine and nothing was on her mind. But as of yesterday, Legolas had finally given up. If she wanted to remain closed and repressed, it was now fine by him.

Legolas would be lying if he said he did not worry for her. He was. Something had transpired between his sister, Lothestel and Haldir. What? He could not put his fingers on it. But she definitely changed immediately after Haldir left. Did they have a fight? They were not even friends to the extent of Legolas' knowledge. The only person that could help him, understand the situation was Nyonna. Perhaps she could let him see how the female mind works.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Lothestel sat in her room alone. The past two weeks had been torturous on her soul. She was walking the fine line between love and hate. Oh, she hated Haldir for sure. But there were times were she would weep because of him and what he did to her. What did he do to her? She was not even sure herself but she was adamant the overwhelming feeling inside her was definitely hatred. She hated him for choosing that Elwen. She hated him for making her heart yearn for more of his touch. Oh, how she hated him!

She stood up and walked to the windows. The air in her room felt stuffy and hot. She looked outside and saw her brother Legolas. He had been trying hard these two weeks to find out what was the matter with her and she had turned him down every single time. She felt bad for treating Legolas so, but she could not bring herself to tell him about what had happened between Haldir and herself. How could she? She will be the one taking the blame. Legolas loves Haldir too much to see him as a bad person.

Not that Haldir was a bad person. What happened between them was of mutual consent. She wanted it as much as he did. Nothing unlawful was done save for her heart breaking into a million pieces. She was surprised at herself. Right up till that night she felt nothing but resentment towards the ellon. But what had changed those few days? Why was she hurt so much? She could think of no answer. She did not love him. No... She loathed him to her very core. Tears welled up in her eyes yet again. Haldir was now in Lorien, back in the arms of that Elwen. This saddened her and she climbed into her bed slowly, letting her tears drown her sorrows.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Nyonna waited patiently in the gardens. Legolas sent a sentinel to her quarters today, asking to see her. She was gladdened for her heart had missed him dearly. She wore Legolas' favourite gown. It was a mint green with silver trims. She let her hair fall to her waist and she sprayed on her perfume. She sat on the bench waiting for her beloved. A slight brush on her hair told her the prince was here with her, "Legolas..."

She turned around to see Legolas standing close to her. She stood up and embraced him, "I missed you my dear."

Legolas smiled and caressed her rosy cheek, "I missed you too. You look lovely today. Who is it that you are trying to please this wonderful day?"

Nyonna pinched the prince's arm, "Las! You know I only dress up for you. But since you do not find it a great effort, I might as well return home and nap."

Legolas held on to her body tightly, "Oh, no, you do not get to leave so easily. I demand a kiss from your sweet lips."

She smiled shyly, "Why? I should save my kisses for this other ellon you were referring to."

Legolas smirked, "Have I not told you, you are mine and mine only!" He pulled her closer and kissed her soft lips. The kiss was firm but sensual. He nibbled at her bottom lip, pleading for entry with his tongue. With a gentle gasp, she let him in, drawing him closer to feel his strong body. Their tongues were occupied in a heated dance, trying to outdo each other.

Nyonna pulled away, panting but giggling as well, "That was breathtaking and erotic. I did not know you are capable of such display Las."

Legolas kissed the top of her head, "Of course I can. I choose not to use all my charms on you. My special talents are reserved for our wedding night."

Nyonna blushed, "Our wedding night? Oh, Las. You speak of something we are still unsure of. Our families still have no knowledge of our relationship."

Legolas pondered this for a moment, "Then let us tell them today."

Nyonna's eyes widened, "Today? So soon?"

Legolas nodded, "The sooner the better. I will get to ravage you all day and all night!"

Nyonna shrieked and pinched his arm yet again, "Las! Careful... Someone might hear us." She looked at the prince. Something was troubling him. Every time something was on his mind, he would wear a frown on his face, "What is the matter Las? What is troubling you?"

Legolas smiled. Nyonna knew him so well. He pulled her to the bench once again, "It is Lothestel. I am worried about her."

Nyonna looked at Legolas, "What happened to her?"

Legolas shook his head, "Nothing that I know of. She has been acting really strange ever since the day Haldir left. She kept to herself these two weeks, only coming out to have dinner. She spends her time wandering the gardens alone. She looks forlorn and far away."

Nyonna nodded, "And you think Haldir is the cause? Why? I thought those two were not even friends."

Legolas sighed, "No, they are not but that is beside the point. Do you remember the night I came to your room?"

Nyonna blushed, "Who can forget?"

Legolas smirked, "That is not what I meant my dear but thank you. After I left your room that night I stumbled upon Haldir who was in nothing but a towel. He was looking at his soiled bed. Someone threw some horses' filth all over his bed and he claimed it to be Lothestel."

Nyonna was appalled, "Horses' filth? Why in the world would she want to do that for?"

"I am not certain. But that was not what worried me," Legolas added.

Nyonna placed her hand over his, "Then what did?"

Legolas sighed, "When Haldir was talking to me he mentioned Lothestel in his room. Haldir also had something he was trying to hide beneath his towel. He was aroused, Nyonna and I fear Lothestel might have something to do with it."

Nyonna gasped, "You did not think they... they... slept together?"

Legolas shrugged, "I dare not say. That is what I wanted to ask you about. Could you please go and talk to her? Ask her what is bothering her? You have been her friend since childhood. She would not hide anything from you."

Nyonna was quiet. Asking someone about their debauchery was not her forte. She was never one to gossip or make it upon herself to find out other people's business. But since Legolas was certain something was indeed bothering Lothestel, she would give it a try, "Very well, my dear. I would give it my best."

Legolas smiled and hugged her, "Wonderful! Now to shower you with more kisses!"

Nyonna laughed and giggled as Legolas kissed her forehead, her nose, her eyes and then her lips. He gently pulled her into his lap and stroked her long hair. She smelled wonderful, his favourite scent, roses and cinnamon. They kissed and kissed until the world around them was lost. They sat in a world entirely their own with nothing but time to kiss and explore each other's body. He held her close long after their kiss ended. Legolas would not change this for anything...

The silent reverie was shattered when a sentinel came running towards the gardens shouting for the prince, "Prince Legolas! Prince Legolas!"

Legolas stood up and beckoned towards the young ellon, "What is it?"

The sentinel seemed out of breath, "Your highness, come quick! You are needed back in the palace. It is the crown prince and princess. Something bad has happened."

Fear and panic bubbled inside him. Gollon and Oriel were in trouble, "What happened? Tell me!"

The sentinel tried to find suitable words to use, "They were attacked by Orcs, my lord. They are in the healing halls as we speak. Come, Prince Legolas. Your father needs you!"

Legolas and Nyonna both ran as fast as they could towards the healing halls. There were already a few people there. Legolas came to a halt, panting as he did. He looked around for any signs of his father the king or his mother the queen. Nothing. Just then, Lothestel walked out from one of the rooms with tears in her eyes. When she saw Legolas, she ran to him, burying her face in her chest.

Legolas was worried. Something bad had happened. He pulled his sister away from his body, looking at her face, trying to get some answers, "Lothestel, what happened? Why are you crying?"

Lothestel was sobbing and coherent words could not be formed. However Legolas managed to discern the dreaded sentence, "They are dead..."

No, he chose not to believe it! Gollon and Oriel cannot be dead. He backed away from Lothestel and made his way slowly towards the room. Inside he saw his father and mother sitting defeated beside two bodies covered by white sheets. His heart paced as he approached them. He knelt down beside the first body and pulled the sheet down. It was Oriel and her child was still inside her. He closed his eyes and tear flowed from them. King Thranduil came closer and whispered in his ear, "She was raped and then killed..."

Legolas was angered! How could these creatures be so cruel? She was a mother to be! She did not deserve this! She should have stayed inside the palace walls where it was safe and sound. He had his hands in a fist and he brought it down upon the hard floor. Thranduil held his younger son, his only son. He was hurt as well but the both of them needed to be strong for Thelenineth and Lothestel.

Legolas moved to the next body which definitely belonged to Gollon. He pulled the sheet down. He had a large gash on his forehead and Legolas could see his neck sliced. He must have died trying to defend the honour of his wife and the child inside her. Legolas could not take the pain any longer, "NO! NO! You cannot leave us! No, Gollon! No!"

Thranduil came forward once again and held his son, "Legolas! Control yourself. Be strong my son... Be strong... Now kneel... Kneel Legolas."

Legolas did what his father commanded. Tears were still in his eyes as his father placed his hand on his shoulders, "My son is dead. The crown prince is no more. Rise Legolas Thranduillion, the crown prince of Mirkwood."

Legolas stood up and watched the expression on his father's and mother's faces. He was lucky though, he had lightning reflexes for he caught his mother from fainting to the ground. Thranduil was surprised and went by her side, "My dear! Legolas help me carry her to our chambers." Legolas scooped his mother in his arms and made his way to the royal chamber.

Thranduil stayed a moment longer to instruct Lyean and the healers to attend to the bodies. The funeral was to be held tomorrow morning at first light. Thranduil could not bear the sight of the mutilated bodies of his son and daughter in law, still carrying his grandchild. It was a sad day in Mirkwood. As he left to follow Legolas, he saw his daughter Lothestel crying in Nyonna's arms. He looked at the young elleth and hoped she would understand what he was trying to say, "Take care of her. These two are all I have now..."

Nyonna looked at the king and nodded. She held on to Lothestel tightly. Never would she think this would befall the royal family. Not in a million years. But it has happened nonetheless. It was a solemn day indeed. What started as a prospect of a great day turned a tragedy as she watched the healers carried the bodies of the crown prince and princess. Gollon was a magnificent ellon and his wife, Oriel was one of a kind. Bad things should never have happened to the both of them. Thranduil's family was nothing but kind to the people around them. Why did the Valar sought to punish them like so?

Nyonna took Lothestel back to her chamber. She said nothing on their way back. Small sobs issued from her as tears rolled down her cheeks. Nyonna could feel her pain. She too lost her mother from an Orc attack many years ago. Once they reached the room, Lothestel sat on the bed, dumbfounded. She crawled into her bed and pulled the covers around her small body. Without turning to look at Nyonna, she spoke, "Thank you Nyonna for walking me back to my room but I wish to be left in peace..."

Nyonna sighed. If that was what Lothestel wished for, she would see it done. Before leaving she spoke to her friend, "If you need me, just call me... I am here Lothestel..." Nyonna left the room and closed the door behind her. Just as she was about to leave, she could hear Lothestel cried out in earnest.

Lothestel held on to the pillow beneath her. Gollon was gone and now there was nothing she could do to bring him back. She would always jest with him, telling him to drop dead but she would never think she would live to see the day. Oriel was dead as well... She was raped with her child inside her. Her little nephew or niece would never get to see Arda.

Now Legolas was the crown prince and all the duties that were once Gollon's would fall on Legolas' shoulder. She cannot bear the thought of losing Legolas as well. Why must this tragedy fall upon her family? They were so happy these few months. With Oriel expecting, Mirkwood was brimming with life. Why must they venture out from the palace walls? Why Gollon? Why?

Lothestel felt drained of body and soul. It would seem she was destined for a broken heart. First by Haldir's rejection and second by Gollon's death. It was too much to bear. How she wished she could fade away from Arda, where no pain could reach her. Her eyes felt heavy and she soon fell asleep with the memories of Gollon and Oriel playing in her mind.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Legolas sat on a chair beside the bed. His mother was still unconscious and both he and his father were worried. It was no secret that their mother loved Gollon the most for he came when she thought she could not bear any children. It was Gollon's lucky charm, she would always say, that Legolas and Lothestel came to be. He held her hand and whispered soothing words in her ear to help calm his mother's soul. Just then the king entered the room. He looked at his son and smiled weakly. He sat on the bed looking at his wife intently.

Legolas addressed his father, "Father, what happened?"

Thranduil sighed, "Your brother and his wife were coming back from the market I was told when Gollon insisted that they visit the wild gardens, just slightly outside the city. They were ambushed by a band of Orcs. No one knew of the attack until Oriel's handmaiden, rode to the city informing the troops. She too was gravely injured and did not survive."

Legolas whispered slowly, trying not to rouse his mother, "Why were the Orcs there in the first place? Did no one patrol the area?"

Thranduil nodded, "We have guards stationed there but they too were killed. Our troops had managed to track the band of Orcs. None was left alive..."

Legolas breathed a sigh of relief. At least his brother's death was avenged. He looked at his mother once again, "Will mother make it, father?"

Thranduil tried to smile at his only son, "Yes, Las. Of course. She is a strong elleth. She still has you and Lothestel. She would be fine."

Legolas stood up and walked to his father. He placed a hand on the old king' shoulder, "What of you father? Will you be fine?"

Thranduil looked up at his son and tears rolled down his eyes. He held Legolas' hand, "Gollon might be the one to be the crown prince but you were always the prince of my heart, my sweet child. You seemed to know me very well and for that I am eternally grateful. You would make a fine king Legolas, a fine king!"

Legolas embraced his father. It was painful for him, Legolas was sure of it. Years and years of training and teaching to make Gollon a good king came to no use. Now it was up to Legolas to withhold the family honour. He prayed to the Valar to give him strength and courage to be as good as if not better than Gollon.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Back in Caras Galadhon, Haldir was enjoying the evening with fine company, Elwen. He met Elwen a few months back when there was a dance in the city celebrating Lord Celeborn's begetting. She was a fine elleth, a subtle beauty and a gentle soul. Haldir was attracted to her heart more than anything else. Elwen was a teacher, teaching elflings about the history of the Eldar and of Arda. He began courting her seven weeks ago. It was very recent and with his latest encounter with Lothestel, Haldir was beginning to wonder if it was even wise to continue.

They sat together in her quarters, enjoying the music of the Golden Woods with wine goblets in hand. Haldir knew why she had invited him to her dwelling today. Kisses and caresses were some of the ways to ease the tension but he knew she had other things on her mind. Frankly, Haldir too needed the release. For the past two weeks, images of Lothestel had haunted him. Many times he had awoken in the middle of the night, aroused and frustrated. Why did this princess have such an effect on him?

Elwen looked at the Marchwarden. Something was different about him ever since he returned from Mirkwood. He was usually attentive and focused but these few days, he had been dazed and floated far away. Today was no exception. Even when they talked, his mind seemed preoccupied with something. Elwen stood up and took the wine goblet from Haldir's hand. She pulled him up and snaked her arms around his neck.

Haldir smiled, "My... Such an intimate display of affections."

Elwen giggled, "Oh, Haldir. You and I both know why we are here tonight... I am no maiden and I have heard stories about you that intrigued me. I wish to sample this expertise of yours."

Haldir smirked, "My expertise? You flatter me my dear but not more than that dress you are wearing. Show me the way to your bedroom and I will show you pleasure."

Elwen tip toed and kissed him. Haldir moaned as her kiss deepened. Elwen was an experienced lover and he enjoyed her kisses thoroughly. Somehow, through all the kissing, they found themselves on the bed, scrambling to undress each other. Haldir's tunic came off first as he undid the lacings on her dress. She pulled her dress of her beautiful body and threw in on the floor. Haldir squeezed her breasts firmly until he elicited a moan from her lips. He brought his lips to her breast and suckled on the hardened nipple. His fingers continued to massage her globes and when he was sure she was aroused beyond the point of no return, he slipped his fingers inside her.

Elwen arched her back as his fingers penetrated her. My, he had long fingers. He continued the sweet assault until she was writhing under his touch. With a few more strokes, she came as her body shook violently. Haldir smiled and kissed her, "How was that my dear..."

Elwen smiled and looked at the Marchwarden, "Invigorating... Now it is my turn!"

She flipped around, pushing Haldir back into the bed. Her hands trailed down to his arousal, hard and warm. She stroked her length, watching Haldir's eyes fluttered at the feel of her hand. Haldir was lost in the pleasure as her hand stroked his elfhood. His eyes widened in surprise when he felt wet lips and tongue engulfing the hard length. Speech and thought left him. He was filled with raw passion as he watched her head bob up and down his length.

Elwen stopped her ministrations and climbed up upon his body. She straddled him between her thighs and gently guided his swollen member into her. She was wet with desire and she needed her release. Haldir clenched his fists and his arousal slid into the tight, wet canal. Their bodies shuddered at the contact. Elwen began to move her body. The feel of the Marchwarden inside her, brought her to life. She rocked her body back and forth, taking and giving pleasure. Haldir watched as the elleth bounced up and down. He sat up and growled hungrily as he sucked her breasts once again.

Moans and grunts could be heard echoing from her quarters as their lust and passion escalated. Not long after, cries of pleasure issued from the bedroom. Haldir panted as he held the elleth in his arms. It was not Elwen who made love to him. In his mind it was Lothestel. He felt guilty for thinking that but his mind betrayed him. He was reminded of the truth once again when Elwen spoke to him, "That was... Your reputation fits you well, Haldir."

Haldir laughed and lifted her from his lap, "I see you have skills too... Come let us rest."

The two of them rolled back into bed and pulled the covers above their naked bodies. The night was silent and still. They were both exhausted and soon fell asleep.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Haldir woke up a few hours later, unable to sleep well. His thoughts were again preoccupied by Lothestel. He slipped out of bed and dressed himself. He gave Elwen a kiss on the top of her head and left her quarters. As he was walking back to his own quarters, a voice called out to him. He turned around and saw his brother, Rumil running after him.

He stopped and addressed his brother, "What is it Rumil?"

Rumil looked at his oldest sibling, "Haldir, Lord Celeborn summoned you. It seems there is some news you need to hear."

Haldir nodded and followed Rumil to the palace. Once there, they went directly into the royal study where Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel awaited. Celeborn nodded to Haldir and beckoned him to take a seat, "Haldir, I am glad you are here. We have some grave news from Mirkwood. My wife felt grief in the air and sought the knowledge from her mirror. It is not good."

Haldir sat down on one of the chairs, looking at the Lady of Light, "What is it my lady?"

Galadriel looked at Haldir with sad eyes, "Tragedy has befallen Mirkwood. The crown prince and princess are now dead."

Haldir was horrified, "Dead? When? How?"

Celeborn now spoke, "Earlier today. They were attacked by Orcs and his entire entourage was slaughtered. Now you dear friend Legolas has resumed the title of crown prince."

Galadriel looked at Haldir once again, "My mirror showed me what will come to pass. Legolas will soon venture here to Lorien for what it still remains unclear. Worry not Haldir. Gollon's and Oriel's souls will pass to the Halls of Mandos and soon to Aman. There no hurt or pain could reach them. They are at peace..."

Haldir nodded. It was painful for him too. He knew Gollon since he was a young ellon. Gollon was like one of his own brothers. How was Legolas coping? He felt for his friend. He should write to him. He will travel to Mirkwood if need be. His mind immediately thought of Lothestel. How was she? It was a sad day for all. It was even sadder for Thranduil's royal family and this tragedy will not soon be forgotten...

~~~~xxxx~~~~

A/N :

What a sad day for Mirkwood! I would love to hear what you guys think. please do leave a review :)


	5. Chapter 4  Decision to Journey

Chapter 4

Decision to Journey

Legolas sat alone in what used to be Gollon's study. It was his now ever since becoming the crown prince. He ran his hand over the large wooden table. Gollon used to spend most of his time locked away inside this chamber, learning every single thing he was meant to know. But now, he was gone. It had been almost a week since the funeral. Gollon and Oriel were laid to rest in the forest, near the wild gardens where they lost their lives. It was a quiet but beautiful ceremony, focusing more their lives rather than their deaths.

Legolas sat on the plush chair. He eyed the letter that came earlier today. It was from Haldir and he was gladdened to have heard from him. He took the letter and opened it again, rereading the contents.

_**Legolas my dear friend,**_

_**Words cannot express my sadness and grief when I heard the news. Gollon was like a brother to me and I adored and looked up to him. I understand what you must be feeling for I too felt the void. I am sorry this tragedy had befallen your family Las. You deserve more than this but perhaps the Valar have something else planned for you.**_

_**How are you coping with the task of being the new crown prince? I hope you are doing well my friend. Your father and mother will need your strength. How are they? And how is Lothestel? Tell me Las, do you need me there? If you do, just say the words and I will travel to Mirkwood. I wanted to come right away but my duties here withheld me. But Lord Celeborn has kindly relieved me of my duties for a fortnight if the need to be with your family arises. Just say the word.**_

_**Send my regards to your parents. I hope they stay strong. I hope you stay solid as a rock Las. Your family needs you now more than ever. Take good care of them and of yourself. Until your reply.**_

_**Your trusted friend,**_

_**Haldir**_

Legolas sat the letter down. He took a deep breath and took out a blank parchment. He dipped the quill in ink and pondered for a moment for his reply. This past week had been rough. His mother recovered but was still very weak. Lothestel remained shut in her room and his father was grieving silently. There were a number of things Legolas had to learn quickly as the crown prince. Thank the Valar he was a fast learner. Did he need Haldir here? Of course he does. But it was not a good idea to have him here. Legolas had been planning to travel to Lorien to discuss a treaty with Lord Celeborn in light of the attack on Gollon and his wife. He looked at the blank parchment once again and began penning down his answer.__

_**Haldir my friend,**_

_**Thank you for your letter. It brought me comfort to be hearing from someone dear to me. It has been a very rough week. My mother was taken ill by the news but recovered from it, although slightly weakened. My father is the symbol of strength for all of us. He is grieving Haldir but he is doing so silently, not wanting to trouble my mother or myself. As for Lothestel, I cannot do anything good by her. She kept herself locked in her room and no one but Nyonna was allowed in. I was grateful for Nyonna's presence. She has helped me through this. I could not have survived this if it was not for her strength and love.**_

_**Truth be told, I would want nothing more but your presence here. But I would advise you not to travel Haldir. The roads to Mirkwood are still treacherous and I cannot bear the thought of losing anyone else. Besides, I am journeying to Lorien myself. I have business to discuss with Lord Celeborn. I will be leaving for Lorien in a week's time. I do hope to see you there Haldir. **_

_**Legolas**_

The prince reread the letter once again before folding it neatly and sealing it with wax. He called out to one of the young sentinels to have the letter sent out to Lorien, "Take this letter and mail it to Haldir. Use my best pigeon." Legolas instructed the young sentinel and he went on his way with the letter.

Legolas sat down again on his chair. What a week it had been. He started that day with a smile and now, a week had passed and he found himself unable to smile any longer. He leaned into the chair, his mind was racing. He had been talking to his father about a possible treaty with Lorien. The woods of Mirkwood have been treacherous of late. He suggested to the king to create an alliance with the Galadhrim. They were better armed and trained than Mirkwood's soldiers. Perhaps with this alliance they could help keep both realms safe.

A small knock on the door startled him. He sat up looking at the thick wood, "Who is it?"

A sweet voice caught his hearing, "It is I, Nyonna, Your Highness."

Legolas stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it and was glad to find the love of his life in front of him, "You are a sight for sore eyes..."

He pulled her in and embraced her lithe body with his. Nyonna held on to him, feeling his need for companionship. She knew how Legolas felt. He was hurting but he could not bring himself to fully grieve with all his new duties as crown prince. Nyonna held him in her arms, stroking his long silver hair, whispering soothing words to calm his soul. She could feel his tears wetting the cloth on her shoulder, "Shh... Oh, Las... I am so sorry..."

Legolas cried in earnest. It was painful and finally all the anger and the hurt flowed out from him in his tears. He held on to her body for dear life, clinging to her warmth, thanking the Valar that she was here for him, praying no harm would befall her. It felt like almost forever when he finally released her. He cupped her beautiful face, kissing her cheeks and then capturing those delightful lips with his own. He poured all the love and all the care he had for her into his kiss. In it, Nyonna also felt fear... Fear of losing her...

Legolas kissed her neck, gently nibbling her earlobe and whispering sweet nothings into her ear, "I love you... You are so beautiful..."

Nyonna knew where this would lead and it was not the best time for it. She was here to talk to Legolas about Lothestel. She was worried for her. Lothestel was not eating properly and did not come out from her room. Reluctantly, she pulled away from Legolas, "My love, you do not know how much I want this but I need to talk to you. It is something of utmost importance."

Legolas sighed. He wanted to make love to her. They have been apart for far too long this week and he longed to feel her body and hear her moans. But if she had something important to say, he would hear it nonetheless, "What is it my dear?"

Nyonna took Legolas' hand and they both sat on the bench, "I fear for your sister my love. She is not eating properly and she has not left her room in days. I hear you will be leaving for Lorien soon? Take her with you. Perhaps a change of scenery would calm her mind."

Legolas nodded. Indeed, a change of scenery could help Lothestel and what is more, she has never been to Lorien before, "It is a great suggestion my dear. I will talk to our father and see. Would you like to come along as well?"

Nyonna's face lit up, "Really? You would let me go with you?"

Legolas laughed. The first time in many days, "Yes, of course I would! What better company then yours? Maybe we could even make love under the Mellyrn trees in Lorien..."

Nyonna giggled, her face blushing, "Oh, Las. Do not tease me..."

Legolas came closer to her, "I was not teasing... We should make love...I want to feel you against my skin."

She shuddered as Legolas ran his fingers across her chest, stroking her collarbone. She wanted to make love to him so badly but this was not the right place, "Oh, Las... No... Not here... This is the royal study..."

Legolas nibbled her neck, leaving love marks on the side, "Where then? I want you... Just tell me where..."

Nyonna stroked his handsome face, "Not now, Legolas. Go talk to Lothestel first. Then tonight, after the moon has rises, come to the great Oak... I will be waiting for you there."

Legolas looked at her with desire in his eyes, "The great Oak? Whatever for?"

Nyonna stood up, walking away and teasingly played with his hair, "I have a surprise for you... I will be waiting..."

Legolas watched as the subject of his desires and the owner of his heart walked out of the study. He sighed; love and content filled his being. He will be looking forward to tonight then. He watched the sun outside from the windows. It was almost noon and he should be going to see his father soon. They were to discuss the treaty and then perhaps he would visit Lothestel and see how she was faring.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Thranduil sat in the gardens with his beautiful wife Thelenineth. She was recovering and he thought today they should have lunch outside. It has been a week and his wife needed sunlight and fresh air. They sat quietly, not saying a word but their gazes were on each other, telling them of their love and of their grief. Thelenineth reached out to her husband and kissed his hand, "There have been countless times I thanked the Valar for you as my husband. But this time I would give anything to have you by my side forever, even my life. You have been my strength..."

Thranduil smiled and kissed her hand in return, "No... You have been my strength all these years. Raising our children, making me see the errors of my ways, making love to me and being there for me... It was my honour to have been of service."

Thelenineth wiped the tear that was forming in her eyes. All her long years with Thranduil only two things have managed to cause her sadness. The first was when they thought they could never have children and the other was the death of her firstborn. Thranduil has kept her happy and joyous her long life. Every wife should have a husband like him. As she watched her son, Legolas approaching them, she prayed in her heart, he too would be like his father.

Legolas watched King Thranduil kiss his mother's hand. He was gladdened to see that she was faring well now. As he approached them, she flashed him a brilliant smile, "Come, my son. Join us for lunch."

Legolas walked forward and kissed the top of her head and then went to his father for a fleeting hug, "Thank you mother. I think I shall do just that. I have matters to discuss with father and I do not want to be the reason he would have to leave your side."

Thranduil smiled, "You have come to discuss the treaty?"

Legolas nodded, "Yes, father and also of Lothestel."

The king frowned, "Of your sister? Why? Is there something wrong?"

Legolas shook his head, "Nothing of severe consequence. Let us talk about the treaty first. Father, I wish to send some of our troops to Lorien, to train with the Galadhrim. It is known that they are better equipped and better trained than our soldiers. With the extra training it could help strengthen our troops in battle or in an attack."

Thranduil nodded, "It is a logical notion. But Las, if we send away some of the troops it will leave us vulnerable. We cannot have this."

Legolas moved in closer to explain, "Here is what I was thinking. Perhaps we could persuade Lord Celeborn to lend us the same amount of wardens to the amount of soldiers we send to Lorien. That way our defences will not be weakened. Lorien has many wardens and I am sure he will not mind sparing us a few."

Thranduil considered this. Legolas' proposition sounds fair. Perhaps Celeborn would be so kind to agree to this. After all, it would be such a compliment to Lorien to have Mirkwood soldiers training there, acknowledging the expertise the Galadhrim had, "Very well Legolas. I am pleased at your progress. Now, what about Lothestel?"

Legolas sighed. He took a sip from the wine goblet and looked at both of his parents, "Father, mother... I am worried about her. Nyonna tells me she has not been eating well and she keeps herself locked in that room of hers. I saw her change three weeks ago, even before Gollon... Well, I do not know what is bothering her and now with this... She will slip away if we do not intervene."

Thelenineth nodded, "I saw the change in her too right after Haldir left. Did anything happen between them?"

Legolas shook his head, "Not that I know of, mother. But she needs to be here with us, not lost in her sorrows. I do not think she has properly grieved yet. Well, after talking to Nyonna, I think it would be best that I take her with me to Lorien. Maybe a change of air will be good for her."

Thranduil paused for a moment and the nodded in agreement, "I do think a change of scenery will do her good. Take her with you, but be cautious. I will be sending our best guards to protect your journey. I am not taking any chances."

~~~~xxxx~~~~

After the lunch he had with his parents, Legolas decided it was time to see Lothestel and have her tell him her problems once and for all. As he approached her chamber, he could see that the windows were drawn shut. He shook his head. How long has she not seen the sun? He walked up towards the door and knocked softly, "Lothestel? My love, it is me, Legolas. May I come in?"

There was no answer from inside the room. Legolas tried again, "It is I, Legolas... Your brother. Let me in my dear. Please?"

Just then the door clicked and as the door opened, Legolas could see his sister, dishevelled and forlorn. She immediately buried herself in his strong arms, crying and sobbing. Legolas lifted her small body and carried her into the room. He gently placed her on the bed but never letting her go, "Shh...little one. I am here... I have missed you. Look at you. Have you eaten anything?"

Lothestel looked at her brother, her only brother now and shook her head, "I had not the appetite."

Legolas would not take a no as an answer, "That will not do. You are eating something." He stood up and walked towards the door and called out to a maid passing by, "Bring me a plate of fruits and some juice."

He crossed the room again and sat next to her. He looked at her, trying to read her expression. He stroked her hair, "What is the matter my dear? You have been miserable and sad for some time now."

Lothestel sobbed, "I just lost a brother Legolas... How can I not be sad?"

Legolas shook his head, "No... You were already sad even before Gollon passed. What is this about? Will you not tell me? You never keep secrets from me. Is it Haldir?"

Lothestel turned sharply to look at his brother. Her face had shock written all over it, "Haldir? Why would you say that?"

Legolas shrugged, "You were sad the very next day after he left. What happened between the two of you? I saw the horses' filth in his room. Did you two fight?"

Lothestel managed to smile. The memory of that night's mischief echoed inside her mind, "Umm... No. It was just a jest. I was paying him back for something he did to me."

Legolas however did not laugh. He looked at her once again, "What did he do to you? Did he... Did the two of you..." He was finding it hard to say what he wanted to say. This was after all his little sister and the idea of his best friend sleeping with her was slightly hard to swallow.

Lothestel winced, "Las! Nothing of that sort happened. Believe me... He teased me and played a prank on me. So, I taught him a lesson..." She had to lie. She could not bring herself to tell him the truth.

Legolas sighed a breath of relieve, "I am glad to hear that. Now, I have something to tell you. I will be travelling to Lorien in two days time. I want you to follow me. Go someplace new, have a change of scenery. It could do you good."

Lothestel's eyes widened in surprise. Go to Lorien? But Haldir will be there... with that Elwen. She did not want to go but saying no now will raise suspicion. Perhaps Legolas was right. She needed to get away from Mirkwood for a while. Maybe Lorien's magic would calm her soul, "What did father and mother say?"

Legolas smiled, "They have agreed to let you come and I will be bringing Nyonna with us to keep you company. Would you like that?"

Lothestel nodded, "I would like that very much. Very well, Las. I will follow you to Lorien."

Legolas kissed the top of her head and stood up, "Well... I have to go. I have a mountain of parchments to go through. You should go sit with father and mother. They are in the gardens. They have missed you and so have I. I almost forgot how you looked like."

Lothestel chuckled and threw a pillow at her brother, "Las! Why are you always teasing me?"

Legolas laughed, "That is what brothers do, my dear." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I am glad you are feeling better."

Lothestel watched as Legolas left her room. The idea of journeying to Lorien was not a bad one but the notion of seeing Haldir again was. She did not want to see him, especially with that Elwen. She knew Legolas and her parents meant well but it just made her even sadder to think about his rejection yet again. Lothestel fell back in bed with tears in her eyes.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Legolas was anxious for tonight. He spent the entire evening with his scholars, learning more about Lorien and the Galadhrim. He wanted the treaty signing to be perfect for it will ensure the safety of his realm. But he was itching to venture out to the great Oak where Nyonna would be waiting. But first he wanted to return to his chamber and take a proper bath. He wanted to please her, make her happy tonight. She was the beacon of hope in his life and his one true love.

As he dressed in his chamber, he could feel little butterflies flying around in his stomach. He was nervous about their meeting. He smiled to himself; he was acting like a boy again. Nyonna has this effect on him, making him feel younger than his years. He looked at the reflection in his mirror again. Tonight will be wonderful...

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Nyonna laid the blanket on the grass under the great Oak. She wanted tonight to be perfect. She poured the wine and served the cheeses and fruits. She lit candles and placed them around the blankets. When she was done, she stood up, admiring her hard work. The sound of grass rustling grass made her smile; he was here... Her prince, the love of her life, the whole reason for her being. Before she could turn, Legolas wrapped his arms around the precious elleth, "Stars shine upon our meeting this evening. My heart aches for you. My blood boils when the waft of your delicious scent greets my senses. Why do you do this to me?"

Nyonna breathed raggedly. The closeness of his body to hers was making her body tingle and there were butterflies in her belly. She could feel his lips on the side of her head, gently nibbling her ears, "Las... Why do you have this effect on me?"

He turned her to face him ever so gently. A strand of unruly hair brushing her long lashes. He coaxed it gently back into place, "That is because you love me and I love you, my queen... You are the better part of me." He pulled her closer and suppressed a moan as he kissed her long and soft. His lips were slowly working their magic on hers, making her breathless and flustered.

When he was made to stop, she held him close to her body, "Do not stop, Las... Do not stop..."

And he obliged...

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Legolas woke up the sounds of birds chirping and he could feel the heat of the sun on his face. He looked to his right and saw a beautiful sight. Nyonna lay asleep in his arms, covered by a blanket that shielded their naked bodies. Instinctively, he pulled her body closer, gently rousing her. Their lovemaking the night before was gentle and passionate. There was no rush and Legolas took her more than once that night.

Nyonna woke up at the feel of his hands pulling her close. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at him, "Las?"

Legolas smiled, "Yes, my dear. I am here..." Legolas held her, gently kissing her shoulders and her back.

Nyonna shuddered. She was in utmost bliss. Never would she expect to be loved by him this way. He was a tender lover, attentive and generous. She felt her heart blooming with happiness and love. Legolas smiled against her skin as he felt her body shake to his ministrations, "You are so easily seduced my love..."

Nyonna chuckled, "You do not make it hard for me... I only have to listen to your voice and be kissed by you... Then I yield to you, through and through..."

Legolas laughed, "Yes... and I recalled, repeatedly... You drive me out of my wits my dear. As much as I want to be here with you, we must return to the palace. I need to prepare for our journey tomorrow. We will have plenty of time once we are in Lorien and I have promised you a good loving under the Mellyrn trees..."

Nyonna giggled, "Yes you have my prince..." The two of them rose from the blanket and dressed in yesterday's attires. As Legolas packed the things they brought together, Nyonna looked at him with love in her eyes and her heart. When he stood up and turned to leave, she held his hand, making him stop, "What is it Nyonna?"

The elleth merely shook her head but then said, "I love you..."

Legolas' heart melt when he heard her say those three little words, "I love you more..." He pulled her closer and captured the honeyed lips with his again. The kiss grew in passion and intensity and this time it was Nyonna who pulled away, "Las... No. We must return home. I fear if we keep doing this we might not be able to leave..."

Legolas laughed in earnest, "I think you are right, my love. You do have this spell over me."

Nyonna blushed, "And what of you? What spell have you placed on me?"

Legolas placed his head close to her temple, "Hmm... you bewitch me, my dear... heart, body and soul... and lately body more than ever."

Nyonna shrieked and pinched his straight nose, "Las! Need I remind you, you seduced me?"

Legolas laughed again, "Peace! Peace! We seduced each other my love...we seduced each other..."


	6. Chapter 5  The treaty and some

Author's Chapter Notes:

First of all, I am very sorry for this very late chapter. I am a med student and this time i was posted in a very rural area with no internet connection. i had the chapter ready a long time ago but i can never post it. So here it is... Sorry for those who have waited for a long time... i hope the next update will be swift.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Chapter 5

The Treaty and Some

Lothestel rode on her horse silently. It was the first time for her to be travelling to Lorien. She was excited and scared at the same time. She has heard stories about the Golden Woods, the magic it held and she wanted to personally experience it. But she was dreading on her predicament. Venturing into Lorien meant the possibility to run into Haldir was high. She was afraid of herself, how she would react towards him.

Nyonna noticed that the Princess of Mirkwood was lost in her own thoughts. She slowed her horse down and rode beside her, "What is it Lothestel? You have been awfully quiet for the better part of our journey. Are you not excited to visit Lorien? We are but one day nearing the borders."

Lothestel gasped. One day? So soon? Panic rose inside her as she thought about Haldir. She did not trust herself when he is around. With the anger inside her still boiling, she might say or do something to Haldir, just to make him hurt. But some part of her wanted to see him, wanted to meet this Elwen. She must know what does this elleth have over her? Why was Haldir adamant about leaving her for another?

Lothestel looked at Nyonna and forced a smile, "I am... I am excited to arrive in Lorien. I am just weary I think. Worry not for me my friend."

Nyonna nodded and rode on leaving Lothestel to return to her thoughts. Night time was fast approaching and they would soon camp. Lothestel prayed in her heart not to meet Haldir so soon. She cannot see him just yet. Tomorrow will come and with it her courage to face the warden. She looked ahead at the golden sun, may tomorrow bring her courage...

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Haldir walked hurriedly towards the palace. He was summoned from the borders for an audience with Lord Celeborn. He was already waiting for Haldir in the throne room when he approached the hall, "Haldir, there you are! The northern scouts have informed me that there is an assemblage from Mirkwood heading this way. It seems your friend Legolas is here. They will be camping out the borders. I want you to travel out to them and stay there to ensure their safety. Take a few wardens with you."

Haldir was happy to hear that Legolas has finally reached Mirkwood, "That is wonderful news my lord. I will travel to the borders now. May I enquire as to how big the assemblage is?"

Lord Celeborn continued, "Not too big. The scouts informed me that there were four guards with them, Legolas and two other ellyth."

Haldir was surprised. Who were these two other ellyth? He merely nodded and excused himself to make his way to the northern borders. Legolas was finally here. There were so many things he wanted to say to his best friend in the light of Gollon's departure. But he was also curious to as who these ellyth accompanying him were. It could not be the queen for she was still not well according to Legolas' letter. Then could it be Lothestel?

Haldir took three other wardens with him to the borders. His brothers, Rumil and Orophin were both stationed at the eastern borders this week. They would be very happy to see him again. The journey to the borders would not take long since they knew the paths there very well. After three hours of journeying into the wild, Haldir could hear the sound of people talking and laughing. They were close to the campsite it seemed. Haldir smiled, it will definitely be nice to see Legolas again.

Legolas sat in front of the fire with Nyonna next to him. He wanted so much to hold her in his arms but Lothestel still did not know about their relationship. He also did not want to be too affectionate in front of the guards. He was after all the prince. His eyes gazed over to his little sister sitting by her horse, "Lothestel! Come and join us, my dear."

Lothestel looked at her brother, "No, Legolas. I am well here. Besides I think I want to go bathe in the river."

Legolas shook his head, "No, my dear. It is dangerous. If you want to go, take Nyonna with you."

Lothestel stood up, "It is not necessary. I am sure Nyonna is wearied. You forget brother; you are not the only one who can wield a bow. I will be fine. I will call if I need any assistance."

Legolas nodded, "Very well. Do not wander off far."

And with that Lothestel took her rucksack and headed towards the river Anduin that curved through the woods. She was still lost in her thoughts and with every second that passed, she began to dread of tomorrow. Little that she know, that tonight was the night her courage would desert her...

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Haldir walked towards the campsite and announced himself, "Peace. I am Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien."

Legolas looked up and a smiled formed on his lips, "HALDIR! What are you doing here?"

Haldir laughed and embraced his friend, "Lord Celeborn has commanded me to escort you to the palace tomorrow. He also said you brought two other ellyth with you. Is your mother here too Las?"

Legolas shook his head, "No, Haldir. The two females with me are Nyonna and my sister. There is Nyonna..." He pointed to a spot near the tree. Haldir could see a female form sleeping on the ground.

Haldir nodded, "Where is Lothestel then?"

Legolas shrugged, "She said she wanted a bath. She has been gone long, it seems. I should go look for her."

Haldir smiled and placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder, "No need my friend. You take your rest. I shall go look for her. After all, I know these woods better."

Legolas patted his hand, "Very well Haldir. I will be here if you need me."

Haldir turned around and walked towards the Anduin. He sighed. How would his meeting with Lothestel go? He had hoped there would be no more animosity between them. He needed to talk to her and ask her again how she feels. Haldir still harboured some feeling for her and this time, if she would reciprocate it, he will court her formally.

The sound of the great river was deafening. Haldir could see footsteps on the wet embankment and soon his eyes fell upon a female body resting on the rocks. Her long dark hair flowed over the boulder like a veil of dark curtain. Her clothes clung to her body and Haldir could see that they were wet. She must have swum with her clothes on, he thought. He approached her with caution, not wanting to startle her.

Lothestel closed her eyes. The feel of her damp clothes on her skin was divine. The coolness of the cloth seemed to ease the burning inside her. The Anduin was flowing strong tonight. The moon shone bright with the stars on its left and right. She let her hair hang down to the ground, wanting the night breeze to dry it out.

A cool male voice startled her and she sat up, "It is nice to see you again Lothestel..."

She stared at the figure in front of her. It was Haldir. All of a sudden she became aware of her current state and covered her chest with her arms. Haldir sniggered. Not that was necessary; he had seen her, all of her before. But the gesture made him smile nevertheless.

Lothestel did not say a word to him. Words did not come to her. Never would she expect to see him right now. She was trying to gather her courage to face him tomorrow but now he was here, looking at her, "What is it that you want warden?"

Haldir shook his head. Maybe it was time she knew he was the Marchwarden, not just a simple warden. But as he was about to say something, Lothestel jumped from the rocks and gathered her belongings. Before she could go, Haldir spoke to her, "Lothestel, please... May I have a word with you? It is about Elwen and me..."

Lothestel turned around and watched the warden, "What is there to tell, Haldir? You obviously have made your decision. Good night..."

Haldir walked forward and pulled her into his arms. His lips quickly sought hers and he poured all his passion and begged her understanding. Lothestel did not respond and let her arms hang by her side as Haldir continued to try to illicit some reaction from her. When he felt that his plan was to no avail, he let her go, "Go..."

Lothestel walked further and before she left, she turned around and said, "Go to Mandos Haldir..."

Haldir watched as hurt and hatred for him played on her face. Why was she being so stubborn? If only she would listen to him, she would know how he felt about her. Haldir shook his head. No one would have guessed this was Legolas' little sister. She was very different from him. Legolas was kind and attentive. He would listen to all sides of the story before coming to a conclusion but not Lothestel. Haldir sighed and made his way back to the campsite.

~~~~xxxx~~~~

It was already morning. Legolas stood near the river and gazed out towards the beauty of the Anduin. He watched as Nyonna bathe having offered to escort her here. Lothestel was still asleep and Haldir was back at the campsite, going over a few details of their departure. Legolas was anxious about the treaty. All will depend on his negotiation skills. Perhaps today, Lord Celeborn will be in a good mood.

Nyonna walked up to the prince and gave him a kiss, "Worry not about the treaty, my love. You will do well."

Legolas smiled and took her in his arms, "You will make a great queen one day, Nyonna because you can read the king's mind."

The two of them walked back to the camp to find the rest of them ready to move out, including Lothestel. Legolas could immediately see that his sister was very uncomfortable when Haldir was around which fuelled his suspicions even more. He watched as Haldir gathered their belongings and mounted his steed. Lothestel was to ride beside him and it made her even more nervous than before. There was something wrong between these two and Legolas will find out!

Lothestel stared at the back of Haldir's head, hoping her stare would make a whole inside his skull and kill him instantly. Her heart ached. What more could he possibly want to say last night? She should have given him the chance to speak. Perhaps it would be something she would love hearing. Perhaps he wanted to tell her how he really feels. A smile formed on her lips. If it was so, then tonight she will go to him and listen to what he has to say.

The assemblage reached the city of Caras Galadhon at high noon. There was a small welcoming party waiting for them in the courtyard. Legolas could see Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel standing near the palace balcony. He dismounted from his steed and walked towards the advisor, Faelon, "We meet again, Faelon. This is my sister, princess Lothestel and this is Nyonna, daughter of our advisor Lyean."

Faelon stepped forward and greeted the prince, "Welcome, your highness. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel have been expecting you. I trust your journey here was interesting."

Legolas shook the advisor's hand, "It was. The Anduin kept me fascinated as well as the forests."

Faelon smiled, "Come, let me show you to your rooms and then you are to join the lord and lady for lunch."

Haldir walked up to Legolas and patted his friend's shoulder, "Las, I must take my leave. I have things to attend to with my officers. I shall see you tonight then?"

Legolas nodded, "Yes, I shall see you tonight and perhaps you can tell me more about Elwen. Or better yet introduce us."

Haldir laughed but when his gaze fell upon Lothestel, his laugh died instantly. He saw hurt and anger on her face when Elwen's name was spoken. He turned around quickly and made his exit. He did not want to further annoy her. He wanted to be in her good graces and tell her how he truly feels. Perhaps, later tonight he could visit her and make his feelings known.

Lothestel watched as Haldir left the courtyard. Her heart sliced open when she heard the name Elwen. So, he even told Legolas, she thought. The hurt inside her doubled as the thought of him lying in bed with another elleth haunted her visions. Perhaps coming here was not such a good idea...

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Legolas walked around the room that was provided for him. It was a magnificent oval shaped room with the most exquisite furniture he has ever seen. Elves in Caras Galadhon certainly knew how to live. His bed was large and had brass frames with light airy curtains covering them. The maids carried his belongings inside and helped him settled in.

Moments later, Nyonna walked inside his room with a smile on her face, "Can you believe this place? It is so magical, Las!"

Legolas laughed, "Yes, my dear. It is the magic of Lorien. Now, where is Lothestel? We have to join the lord and lady for lunch."

Nyonna shook her head, "She must be in her room. I will fetch her, my dear."

Legolas watched the queen of his heart leave the room and not long after she returned with his sister, "Come on you two. They must already be waiting for us..."

The three Mirkwood elves walked towards the palace in a steady pace. Lothestel was lost in the sights and sounds of the Golden Woods. She watched as little elflings run here and there, chasing butterflies, beautiful ellyth walking around with baskets of flowers in their arms and strong handsome wardens patrolling about the grounds. They continued to walk on until they came to a magnificent building sat upon a high platform. The palace was wondrous with beautiful carvings and awe-inspiring designs on the doors and windows.

The guards welcomed them and Faelon arrived to show them to the dining hall. The three of them walked in and again was mesmerised by the sights from the palace. There were airy curtains hanging from every doorway with beautifully crafted lights hanging from the ceilings. The three walked on until they came upon a room at the end of the hall. A strong light seemed to emanate from the room. Lothestel had to shield her eyes from the brightness.

Legolas, Lothestel and Nyonna entered the room and came upon Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. The two stood up to great them and soon all were seated around the table. Lord Celeborn flashed a smile towards Thranduil's youngest, "How are you finding Lorien, Lothestel?"

Lothestel smiled shyly for being addressed by the Lord himself, "It is fascinating my lord. I am deeply honoured to be here."

Lord Celeborn turned his attention towards Legolas, "Legolas, if you do not mind, I wish to discuss the treaty here as we eat. I am afraid I have matters to attend to tomorrow. It is best if we resolve this matter as soon as possible. Is that agreeable?"

Legolas nodded at the mighty lord, "Yes, Lord Celeborn, whichever to your liking."

Lady Galadriel now began talking, "I hope you can explain more Legolas. I know of your ideas but I wish to listen to you explain."

Lothestel listened as the negotiations began. She smiled when she looked at her brother. He was so enthusiastic and determined to win the lord and lady's favour. She had to admit that his thoughts were inventive and reasonable. She was proud to have him as her brother and she knew he would make a great king one day.

The negotiations continued on for another hour. Legolas was making great progress and every now and then the lord and lady would include both Lothestel and Nyonna in the discussion. Soon, an agreement was reached. Lorien would provide the training for Mirkwood's guards. Two battalions of wardens would be sent to Mirkwood in exchange to the guards being sent to Lorien.

Lord Celeborn was very pleased by the negotiations and praised the prince, "Legolas, you are very much your father's son. I see him in your every gesture and speech. He would be very proud of you. I shall take my leave. Please, feel free to go about the palace. I shall see you for breakfast tomorrow. If you have any problems you can address them to Faelon or my wife here. Good day."

The three of them watched Lord Celeborn disappeared through the doors. Lady Galadriel stepped forward and smiled at the three Mirkwood elves, "Come children. I will personally take you on a tour of Caras Galadhon."

Legolas was surprised to hear such invitation, "No, my lady. We do not wish to waste your time. I am sure one of your subjects can show us around."

Galadriel laughed, "Nonsense! You are royalty and I cannot have my subjects do my duties. Come, we will start with the market and then perhaps I shall show you my glade..."

The three of them followed Galadriel's lead and soon they found themselves immersed in the colours, sights and sounds of Caras Galadhon. The city was bustling with activities. There were elves doing their daily shopping. Some stopped by the textile merchant and some by the trinkets shop. Lothestel and Nyonna even stopped by the flower shop and bought an arrangement of Caras Galadhon's best flowers. Their tour lasted late into the evening and when the three of them decided to retire, they were exhausted. Legolas thanked Lady Galadriel for her hospitality and made his way back to his quarters.

He arrived at his room and was gladdened to find his bath was already drawn. He needed to hurry. He had promised to have dinner with Haldir today and the sun was already setting. He be rid himself of the clothes on his back and jumped into the tub. The water was warm and sweet smelling. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the tub. He only had less than an hour to get ready but he will savour his bath time.

Finally after cleaning himself thoroughly, Legolas left the bath chamber. He braided his hair and put on one of his best tunic. After all, Haldir promised an introduction with Elwen. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time and made his way towards Haldir's home.

Lothestel stood by the window and watched as his brother left his room. No doubt he was heading towards Haldir's home, she thought. She began pacing the length of the room, doubting her decision to go up to Haldir's home. She wanted to have a talk with him to clear the air between them. Should she go or forget the whole thing? She needed answers for it seems Haldir would try to approach her to say something and each time she will shoot him down. This she realized and perhaps she was hindering him from saying the things she wanted to hear. She will go to see him and that is final!

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Legolas sat back into the plush chair and sipped the wine from the goblet. The meal Haldir prepared was delicious. So far the night had gone splendidly. It was a pity Elwen could not join them. According to Haldir, she had some family matters to attend to. Legolas did not want to press on the matter. So, they decided to have a drink and reminisce about old times.

The two of them laughed and joked about all the mischief they caused back in Mirkwood and here in Caras Galadhon. Times were different then. Both did not have the responsibilities they do now. Legolas was now the crown prince of Mirkwood, in line for the throne and Haldir was the Marchwarden. Things were different and they too had become different people. But they had some great times in their youth. Tonight was the night they could relive it again.

It was almost midnight when Legolas finally returned back to his room. Lothestel was still standing by the window watching her brother's every move. Just as she was certain that Legolas had finally retired for the night, Lothestel grabbed her shawl and made her way outside. She was indeed headed to Haldir's home to finally have an adult conversation with him regarding the delicate situation between them. She walked in a hurried but quiet pace to make sure no one hears her. But as she was reaching Haldir's home, she saw him leaving. She decided to follow him, see where he might be going and perhaps finally have a word with him.

Lothestel followed him quietly, watching his every move. Haldir was headed to the gardens where the ancient Mellyrn trees grew. She continued to follow him when he finally stopped near the stone steps, "I knew you were following me..."

Lothestel froze and looked at Haldir. Was he talking to her? Surely he was! There was no one here but herself and Haldir. She did not say a word but instead continued to stare at his body. Haldir still did not turn but he spoke yet again, "Stop being a minx and come closer..."

Lothestel's eyes widened at his words. As she was about to move forward, the sound of rustling leaves startled her. Her eyes caught sight of a female form hiding behind some bushes. The elleth stood up and walked towards Haldir, "How did you know it was me?"

Haldir laughed and pulled Elwen closer to his body, "I know your scent my dear. What is more, I can feel your desire... Tell me, Elwen... do you want me?"

Lothestel gasped. Elwen! This was the very same elleth Haldir told her about. She was a pretty creature and very desirable. Lothestel watched in horror as Haldir began peeling her clothing one by one and finally the two stood naked in the gardens. Lothestel could feel hot tears forming in her eyes and flowing down her cheeks as she watched the two of them made love. She wanted to leave but if she did, Haldir would immediately notice her. She closed her eyes and huddled her body close. She might have successfully shielded her eyes from the debauchery before her, but she could still hear them.

Her moans and his gasps gnawed into Lothestel's heart. How could she be so naive to think that Haldir was actually trying to tell her that he had feelings for her? He definitely did not, given the fact that he was now making love to Elwen very passionately. Lothestel could not take it any longer. She tried her best and snuck out from behind the tree and ran as fast as she could to her room. Once there, she threw herself on the bed and continued to cry, "I hate you Haldir... I hate you..."

Back in the palace, Lady Galadriel came to bed to her waiting husband. However Lord Celeborn seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Galadriel sat on the bed beside him and gently kissed his hand, "What is bothering you my love?"

Celeborn looked at his wife lovingly, "Nothing of great consequence. I was merely thinking of how we are to make this bond between Mirkwood and Lorien stronger. Both realms could benefit from this bond."

Galadriel smiled when she heard her husband spoke, "And you want to further strengthen the bond by marriage? You forget my love, Celebrian was our only child and we had given her off to Elrond."

Celeborn laughed, "I know my dear. That is something you do not forget easily. But we have always considered Haldir like a son ever since he came under my training many years ago. Why not propose a union between him and the princess of Mirkwood?"

Galadriel nodded in agreement, "I think that is a splendid proposal my love. We shall have a talk with Legolas tomorrow. Now come... make love to me..."

~~~~xxxx~~~~

Chapter End Notes:

Finally! Thank you for being so patient. I hope to hear from you guys soon


	7. Chapter 6  The Bitter Proposal

Chapter 6

The Bitter Proposal

Lothestel woke up with a sense of dread over her being. She had cried all through the night and she herself was not aware of the time she finally succumbed to fatigue and finally fell asleep. She sat up at the edge of her bed staring into the mirror in front of her. She felt weak, pathetic even. She was the princess of Mirkwood and Haldir chose that Elwen. She felt even worse for letting herself be utterly effected by his wrong decision. So be it! If Haldir wishes to spend his lifetime with her, I wish her all the luck in this world, she thought to herself.

A small knock on her door startled her. She straightened herself out and proceeded to the door. It was Nyonna but her brother Legolas was nowhere in sight. Lothestel smiled at her old friend and inquired about her brother, "Good morning, Nyonna. Where is Legolas? I do not see him with you."

Nyonna gave her good friend a hug and replied with an answer, "He is not here today, Lothestel. He was summoned to the palace to have a word with Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. May I come in?"

Lothestel shook her head, "Of course! Where are my manners? Come in! Forgive my appearance. I did not sleep well last night."

Nyonna looked at the princess with gentle eyes, "Are you not well? What is it Lothestel? Something has been bothering you for the past few weeks I see. Will you not tell me?"

Lothestel pretended to laugh only to have it sound too pretentious, "Do not worry for me, Nyonna. There is absolutely nothing wrong with me."

Nyonna reached out and touched her hand, "If you have anything on your mind my dear, you know I am here for you. I always will be..."

Lothestel gave her a weak smile before continuing, "Have you had your breakfast yet? Join me will you? I do not feel like eating alone today..."

Nyonna smiled and patted Lothestel's hand, "Of course. I would be delighted to join you..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas walked at a leisurely pace to the palace. He was surprised to be summoned to the palace at such a time. It was still very early but he did not mind. He had always loved waking up to the sounds and sights of Caras Galadhon. There was a spring in his steps for he had completed his mission, to finalize the treaty. His father, King Thranduil would be so proud. With the discussion of the treaty almost coming to an end, Legolas was beginning to make plans on how he and Nyonna together with his sister would spend the rest of their days here. There was a special place he wanted to take Nyonna to, a forest clearing near the Garden of Memories where the Anduin flowed strong and the wind blew soft. He wanted to have a quiet day with his beloved and then perhaps challenge Lothestel and Haldir to a horse race. Yes, their time here will be spent well indeed.

The golden palace was already visible from where he was walking and soon he was at the front steps of the palace. Faelon immediately showed him to the gardens where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were waiting. When Legolas walked in there was an air of excitement and nervousness. He looked at the lord and lady. Both had smiles on their faces like they were hiding something from him. He smiled in return and bowed before the great rulers, "Good morning, my lord and my lady. It is good to see you this morning."

Lord Celeborn rose from his chair to properly welcome the young prince, "Welcome Legolas! Come, have a seat and join us for a lovely Lorien breakfast."

Legolas bowed again and took his seat next to Lord Celeborn, "You look well today my lord and my lady, you look as radiant as ever. Thank you for having me over this morning."

Lady Galadriel smiled at the young prince and gently touched his hand, "It is our pleasure, Legolas. We do have an important matter we wish to discuss with you. But before we get into it, mint tea?"

Legolas was intrigued by what Lady Galadriel had spoken but as his father taught him, all in due time, "Yes, please."

It was Lord Celeborn who addressed the issue, "Legolas, I for one am pleased that this treaty will strengthen the bonds between our two kingdoms. But, as my lady and I have discussed the night before, we wish to further strengthen the bonds that we have."

Legolas did not quite understand, "What may I ask, my lord, do you mean by further strengthening the bonds between our two kingdoms? What could be stronger than the forces we have between us now? Why, the only thing that could make this bond stronger would be marriage."

Lady Galadriel smiled. Legolas was indeed a very smart prince, "Yes, it seems you are not mistaken Legolas. Marriage is the ultimate bonding between our two kingdoms."

Legolas' heart was now thumping. He was the crown prince. The only marriage that would solidify the political agreement they had was by his marriage. Legolas dared to ask, "Marriage? Who and with whom? You have no other child my lord, my lady and I... I..."

Lord Celeborn laughed heartily, "No dear! My dear child! Not your marriage! By the looks of it, I think the prince has his sights set on an elleth. It is true that I and Galadriel have no other children but after all these years we have come to love three outstanding ellyn as our sons. It is our wishes to have Haldir take your sister, Princess Lothestel as his wife."

Legolas was tongue tied. For once in his life he did not know what to say and how to react. Lothestel and Haldir? That will not be an equation to a happy marriage. It was a recipe for disaster. The two of them cannot stand to be in each other's presence for two seconds and now they were to be together for an eternity?

Lady Galadriel sensed Legolas' apprehension, "What is the matter Legolas? You do not approve of this proposal?"

Legolas shook his head, "No, my lady... It is just... Lothestel and Haldir do not get along well and I cannot make this decision on her behalf. I must seek my father's council and his approval. I must also ask Lothestel about her decision."

Lord Celeborn nodded, "Yes that would be wise. But let it be known Legolas, we do hope that this marriage will happen. It will strengthen the ties we have. Even more, Haldir is a good ellon. He will be a good match for your sister. Send a letter to your father and speak to your sister. Now, with that matter out of the way, let us really enjoy breakfast!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haldir was on leave for the day from his duties. He wanted to spend some time with Legolas and the others. He was still at home when a sentinel came bearing news. He was summoned by Lord Celeborn to the palace immediately. He adorned his warden uniform thinking that it could be a call to duty. He made his way as fast as he could to the palace and once there he was shown into Lord Celeborn's study.

He entered the room only to find it empty. Lord Celeborn must be on his way, he thought. Just moments later the door burst open and in came Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Haldir stood up and greeted them properly, "My lord, my lady. Good morning."

Lord Celeborn gestured to Haldir to take a seat as he and Galadriel did so. After settling down he looked at the Marchwarden, "Why are you dressed in your warden attire Haldir? Is it not your day off today?"

Haldir bore a confused expression, "My lord, I was under the impression that I was summoned here for duty?"

Lord Celeborn smiled, "Every bit the excited warrior like the first day he joined the wardens. Haldir, we summoned you for another reason. It is in a way, a duty but not of military nature."

Haldir looked at the two beings in front of him. Haldir was getting anxious and all he wanted was for lord Celeborn to spit it out, "My lord, if you do not mind, please... What is the matter?"

Looking at his uneasiness, Galadriel finally spoke, "Haldir, child... Tell me. What do you think of Lothestel?"

"Lothestel? Legolas' little sister?" he asked again for fear of hearing something different.

Lord Celeborn laughed, "I know you have extraordinary hearing to have heard that. Yes, Lothestel, princess of Mirkwood..."

Haldir took a deep breath. Where to begin, he thought to himself. He was being cautious with his words and thoughts but was caught red handed when Lady Galadriel spoke inside his mind, "Do not hesitate, Haldir. We merely want to know what you think of her."

Haldir looked up and spoke, "Lothestel is a... feisty elleth. She has a strong mind but stubborn as well. She doesn't listen to anyone else and takes charge of things. I find her... challenging..."

Galadriel smiled, "She sounds exactly like you!"

Haldir opened his mouth to protest but decided against it. He needed to know the real reason he was here, "My lady, and my lord, why was I summoned here today?"

Lord Celeborn sat his wine goblet down and looked at the Marchwarden, "My wife and I have decided that if we want lasting friendship and diplomacy with Mirkwood, a royal marriage must take place. A marriage between the offspring of our two nations would forever bond us. With that, we both think it is a good proposition to have you marry Lothestel."

The words marry and Lothestel floated in and out of his hearing. He must have heard wrong. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel would never want him to marry that spiteful elleth! No, he must be too weary to be thinking straight. Haldir looked at them both again, "I beg your pardon? You lost me at a marriage between offspring..."

Lord Celeborn was beginning to lose his patience, "Come now Haldir! Pay attention! We think it is best that you accept this arrangement. Legolas will be writing to his father today and if we do get his approval, which I am sure we will, there will be a marriage between the two of you."

Lady Galadriel stood up and held Lord Celeborn's arm, "My dear... One moment, please. Haldir, do you not agree with this arrangement?"

Haldir was speechless. It was a duty but at such a steep price. Marrying Lothestel? No one will be happy with this marriage. How can he be with someone with such anger and hatred inside her? What about Elwen? No, they were not betrothed but he had promised her his affections. What will happen then?

Haldir looked at Lady Galadriel, "It is not that my lady. Lothestel and I are not exactly friends. She hates me and I cannot say I adore her... She will not agree to this."

Lady Galadriel walked up where Haldir was sitting, "Time will change everything. In time, the both of you will learn to love each other. As did all those who had their marriages arranged. We are merely asking. We would still have to wait for Thranduil's answer. If luck was on your side, you do not have to marry her but if luck was on our side, we do hope, my dear, you will put what is best for our realms above all else..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Legolas sat in his room watching the sunrise. The last few days were spent avoiding both Haldir and Lothestel. He had not spoken to his sister about the marriage arrangement since he wanted to inform his father first. As soon as he had the talk with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, he immediately wrote a letter to his father. It had been five days since and he was expecting the reply sometime tomorrow.

A knock on the door made Legolas turned around. A smile formed on his face as he watched Nyonna step inside, "Good evening, my love. Did I disturb you?"

Legolas stood up and crossed the room in a few strides. Before she knew it, he held her in his arms and kissed her passionately. After a few ardent moments, Legolas released her and caressed her beautiful hair, "No, you did not my dear. I was thinking about you."

Nyonna giggled, "You were? What were you thinking about?"

Legolas smirked, "What did you think?"

Legolas pulled her closer to his body yet again but Nyonna gently pushed him away, "As much as I want to be with you right now my love, it is bright daylight and someone will be suspicious if we lock ourselves in this room."

Legolas laughed and reached behind Nyonna. With one swift motion, he shut the doors to his room and smiled slyly to the trembling elleth before him, "Now they would think that Prince Legolas is still sleeping." He brought his face closer to hers and caught her ruby lips with his own.

Nyonna was gladdened by this show of affection. Legolas had been aloof these few days and she could not get him to tell her what was bothering him. Their kisses grew more hungry and passionate as Legolas gently pushed her back to his bed. He gently lifted her lithe body and placed her between the covers. His eyes bored deep into her soul as he gazed upon her beautiful face. Nyonna reached out and caressed his handsome face and brought her lips upon his again.

Both did not realize when their clothes came off but now skin was touching skin and their fervour was heightened by the feel of each other's body. Legolas' expert fingers played with the rosy buds on her chest and they stood proud, demanding more attention. He obliged when his soft lips encased the rosy tips. Nyonna moaned and arched her back as pleasure surged through her body. There was urgency in their lovemaking today. Both have been apart for too long and their bodies demanded release.

Legolas lifted himself in between her smooth legs and with one strong move, they were one. Nyonna's eyes fluttered at the contact and her heart soared. With each rhythmic movement, the pleasure inside them began to mount. Legolas kissed the love of his life as he gazed into her eyes, anticipating her respond. Her moans and cries fuelled him and he moved faster and faster... Until, they both reached the explosive end and lay worn out from their lovemaking. With still trembling fingers, Nyonna reached out to Legolas and caressed his long silky hair. She looked deep into his eyes and whispered softly, "I love you..."

Legolas smiled and kissed her tenderly, "And I, you..."

The sound of a knock cut short their affectionate display. Legolas rose from bed and dressed himself while Nyonna made her way into the bathroom, not wanting to create a scandal for the both of them. Lothestel still had no knowledge of them being betrothed and she certainly did not want her to find out this way.

Legolas opened the door and saw the young sentinel he sent out days ago with the letter to his father. It seemed he had replied. He thanked the young ellon and returned to his writing table. He took a deep breath and tore open the letter. Carefully, he read the content of the letter...

_**Dear Legolas,**_

_**My son, I am heartened to have received your letter. I was beginning to worry since I did not receive any news from you after you left Mirkwood. I am proud of you for finalizing the treaty. Well done my son! You will make a fine king one day. **_

_**I was rendered unprepared by the news that came next in your letter. A wedding proposal for Lothestel? As your letter stated it would be the best way to further strengthen the bonds between our realms. I would have much preferred it be your marriage but since Galadriel and Celeborn have no other daughter, Lothestel's marriage seemed prudent. I give my consent and blessings. I have always loved Haldir as if he was my own and I feel he would be a wondrous addition to the family.**_

_**As for you worrying your sister might not agree, talk to her. Tell her I approve and remind her of her duties as a princess. I leave you in charge of the preparations as it will take me another week before I can travel to Lorien. There are pressing matters here in Mirkwood. Take care my son and a wedding is a change that we all welcome. **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Your father**_

Legolas folded the letter neatly and placed it on the table. He was torn. He knew Lothestel would never agree and the only way to get her to say yes to the marriage was lying. Legolas could never do that to his sister. But how to get her to agree to the proposal?

Nyonna came up behind Legolas and placed a hand on his shoulder, "What is the matter my love?"

Legolas sighed. It was time for Nyonna to know the truth...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The breeze of the evening softly caressed Lothestel's cheeks. Tears fell from her eyes as she walked near the Gardens of Memories. She had decided that Haldir will not be the reason for her tears but somehow her heart just would not listen to her head. As she was walking, she heard the leaves rustling. Someone was following her and she quickened her pace. It was not long before a strong hand held hers causing her to stop, "Lothestel..."

She pushed the hand away fast and without looking she turned around and struck the ellon behind her. The ellon fell to the ground groaning in pain when finally she realized she had just struck her own brother, "Legolas! Eru! Forgive me... I thought you were..."

"Haldir... I know..." Legolas said still rubbing his chin. "You have one strong punch dear sister."

Lothestel laughed, "Forgive me. I did not mean to strike you. Is there something you wanted to speak to me about? You searched for me all the way out here..."

Legolas stood up straightening his tunic. He looked at Lothestel, not knowing how to approach the subject, "There has been a proposal..."

Lothestel frowned, not fully understanding what Legolas meant, "Proposal? Of what?"

Legolas took a deep breath, "Of marriage..."

Lothestel turned around immediately, "Marriage? MY marriage?"

"Yes, your marriage. A few days back Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel approached me with the proposal. They think it prudent to strengthen the bonds between our lands with the sanctity of marriage. Since they have no other children, they proposed your marriage with the Marchwarden of Lorien," Legolas explained.

Lothestel pondered, "The Marchwarden? Who is he? I have not met this ellon before... Did you talk to father?"

Legolas nodded, "Yes and he approves. It is his wish that you accept this proposal. He knows the Marchwarden well and believes him to be a suitable match for you. Dear sister, I will not have you decide right now. Take your time and I will come for the answer soon."

Lothestel heard Legolas retreat and made his way up the pathway. A series of images flashed in front of her eyes; the image of Haldir with Elwen and the image of when he refused to make love to her. She heard his voice in her head telling her that he had someone waiting for him in Lorien and he chose Elwen over her. Why would she say no to the proposal? What is there left for her in waiting for Haldir? Might as well do her duty as the princess of Mirkwood rather than wait around for someone who does not appreciate her.

"Legolas... wait..."

Legolas turned around to see his sister walking towards her, "What is it Lothestel?"

"Tell the lord and lady I accept..." Lothestel replied calmly.

Legolas was taken aback. It was not his intention to withhold information from her about Haldir. He was hoping she would inquire more about the Marchwarden before saying yes, "Lothestel, you do not even know who the Marchwarden really is."

Lothestel shook her head, "I do not need to. If father approves and you agree, it is good enough for me. I have no one in my life right now Legolas and if by this marriage our realms could be kept safe, then I heartily accept the proposal. You may want to inform the lord and lady as soon as possible. If it is probable, I would like to have the wedding as soon as possible."

Legolas could not let her go through with this, not without telling her the whole truth, "Lothestel, do not make hasty judgements. You should know that Haldir..."

Lothestel held her hand up, "Haldir is with Elwen. No use talking about him now. If you will excuse me brother, I am wearied. I think I will return to my quarters now. I will see you soon at dinner."

Legolas watched as his sister disappeared behind a corner. How he regretted withholding the most crucial information from her, that Haldir was the Marchwarden...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haldir lay on his bed thinking about the conversation he had with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel a few days ago. He had asked some time to think about his decision and now with news that King Thranduil had approved he was certain that saying yes to the proposal was the right thing to do. He would be doing Lorien a great service by ensuring that the two greatest elven realm coexisted harmoniously.

His peaceful evening was interrupted when his brother, Orophin came knocking on his door, "Haldir! Come quick! Orcs are nearing the northern borders!"

Haldir stood up and quickly grabbed his bow, "Lead the way!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Galadriel stood on the terrace overlooking Lorien. She felt peace in her heart and joy for the news of an impending marriage was spreading throughout the land. She was grateful for Thranduil's answer and his blessings for the wedding. She had just returned from an audience with Faelon discussing the matters of preparations to receive the Mirkwood assemblage when they arrive next week. A pair of gentle arms snaked around her waist and a soft gentle kiss was placed upon her shoulder, "My husband..."

"My wife... Tell me, what are you thinking?" Lord Celeborn inquired of his wife.

Lady Galadriel shook her head, "Nothing of great importance. I feel at peace. The happy news seems to radiate throughout Lorien and the trees bristled and sway happily. Lorien is jubilant and so am I."

Lord Celeborn nodded, "Yes, I am pleased that Thranduil has given his consent, even more now that the princess had agreed to the wedding. I long to hear her tell us of her decision during dinner, which we should be heading to if we are to receive our honourable guests."

Lady Galadriel laughed, "You are right my dear. We should head to the dining hall immediately." The two walked hand in hand together whispering sweet words and loving glances.

A few moments later, the maid announced the arrival of Prince Legolas and Princess Lothestel of Mirkwood and Nyonna together with them. Lady Galadriel exchanged warm embrace with the three of them and planting a kiss on Lothestel's forehead. The rest of them were seated soon after.

Lord Celeborn looked at Lothestel with a generous smile on his face, "I cannot express how delighted I am at your decision. This marriage will help keep the bond between our two realms strong."

Lothestel only smiled. She had nothing to say. Her heart ached but she knew it was the right decision. She was the princess with royal responsibilities. This was one of them. Who knows perhaps the Marchwarden could be the ellon that will love and cherish her for eternity.

Lady Galadriel seemed pleased by what she felt radiating from Lothestel, a sense of pride and honour to be fulfilling her duty as the princess. In time, she would come to love as well. She looked at her guests and announced, "Haldir will be late it seems. He was called off to duty this evening. Orcs were attacking the northern borders."

Legolas was concerned, "Is everything well my lord, my lady?"

Lord Celeborn raised his hand, "Everything is well. There is nothing Haldir cannot handle. After all his position requires the skills he has."

Haldir? Why was Haldir invited to this dinner? Lothestel was surprised at how highly Lord Celeborn thought of Haldir. He was only a simple warden after all. It is true then, the lord and lady of Lorien had hearts of gold. Lothestel was feeling slightly uneasy with the notion of having Haldir join them. Why was the Marchwarden not here? He should at least meet his betrothed before the wedding takes place. Lothestel would at least want some time alone to get to know this mysterious ellon. After all, he was to be her husband.

A few hours passed by. The small company was enjoying dessert with hearty conversation and joyful laughs. Lothestel felt happy for the first time since arriving in Lorien. It was not long when the maid came to the hall announcing the arrival of the Marchwarden, "My lords and ladies, the Marchwarden is here."

Lord Celeborn beamed, "Ah, bring him in. He is late but better late than never. At least he will be able to meet his betrothed tonight."

Lothestel stood up straightening her dress and hair. She looked at the doorway, hoping to see the ellon she would marry very soon. Her heart was thumping hard in her chest and she could hear heavy footsteps coming towards the doorway. She smiled sweetly hoping to make a good first impression. But her smile quickly died when none other than Haldir walked through the doors!


	8. Chapter 7  Truth Will Out

Chapter 7

Truth Will Out

Lothestel walked so fast it deemed almost impossible for Legolas to catch up to her. She was angry and felt betrayed by her own brother. She was now caught in a tangled web of deceit and there was no way she could back out from the marriage now. The honour and glory of Mirkwood were hanging by a thread. But how could Legolas lie to her? If he had just explained to her his predicament, she would have understood. Lothestel shook her head. Who was she trying to fool? Even if Legolas did tell her the truth, she would vehemently deny the proposal. She hated Haldir with all her heart! There was no way she could spend a lifetime with him.

Legolas was trying hard to keep up with her. After Haldir arrived at the dinner and was introduced properly to Lothestel as her fiancé, she had been quiet throughout the night. Once in a while she would give him an evil stare but Legolas pretended not to see. Nyonna on the other hand was worried at how Lothestel must be feeling right now. She knew about the proposal but she thought Legolas told her friend the truth. She too felt a bit disappointed with Legolas' actions.

Legolas was forced into a run before he finally managed to catch a hold of Lothestel's wrist, "Sister, please, wait! Let me explain. You owe me that much..."

Lothestel stopped as the tug on her wrist felt painful. She turned around to face her only brother, "I owe you? I cannot believe you Las! You lied to me and tricked me into making the worst decision in my life and you say I owed you?"

Legolas fell down to his knees, "I did not lie to you. Every time I tried to tell you that Haldir was no longer a mere warden, you always managed to change the conversation at hand. That day, I tried to tell you and you stopped me, telling me you made up your mind. I tried Lothestel. I tried my very best and it seems my best is not yours..."

Legolas' voice trailed off. Lothestel took a along deep breath. Legolas was right. He did try to tell her about Haldir and each time she dismissed him. Alas, it was her lack of patience that wound her in this predicament. Tears fell from her eyes. The pain she felt inside was unbearable. How could she continue with this marriage? In her heart she knew Haldir was in love with another.

She knelt down beside her brother and brushed his hair, "You know how I feel about Haldir, Las. You also know how he feels about me and about Elwen. Tell me, how are we supposed to deal with this arrangement? He will never love me..."

Legolas shook his head, "Do not say that. You do not know what the future has in store. You possess all the qualities any ellon would be attracted to. Haldir is no different..."

Lothestel huffed and stood up, "There are things you do not know about me and about Haldir. Your misjudgement and my impassive actions will take a toll on my life. I will never be happy but alas, this is not something to be taken lightly. You have given your word to the Lord and Lady. As did I unbeknownst to myself. Our word is our honour. I will marry him but Las; I will not speak to you again..."

Legolas was taken aback by what his sister said, "Such a steep price for my mistake... Nay, do not punish me thus..."

Lothestel said nothing. She bent down and kissed his forehead before walking back to her chamber. She did not do it to punish Legolas. By the looks of it, she and Haldir would have plenty of problems that she would like to withhold from Legolas. She will not be able to control herself if he was being the loving and affectionate brother he was. Legolas loved Haldir too much. She would not want to be the reason for any animosity between them. It was better this way...

Legolas watched his sister walked away. His heart was breaking for in the attempt to fulfil his duty as the crown prince; he neglected his duty as a brother. Pearly droplets of clear water rolled down from his cheeks. A soft but firm hand held his shoulder. Legolas looked up and saw Nyonna. He grasped her hand tightly and silent tears fell from his eyes. Was this what to become of the bond Lothestel shared with him?

xxxxxxxxxxx

At the very moment Haldir entered the dining area, he knew Lothestel was not expecting him. He knew in his heart, she agreed to the marriage without fully knowing who she was marrying. She was civil throughout the course of the night but said nothing. She remained quiet for the rest of the night. Haldir looked at Legolas across the table. He had a pained expression on his face and that confirmed his suspicions. The night ended in a sombre tone leaving Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel in questions.

Haldir walked back to his talan with a slow and steady pace. He was in no hurry to return to his home. He had numerous things on his mind and one of them was Elwen. He has yet to tell her of the news. Haldir reached the path to her talan and made his way up the walkway. The torch in front of her talan was lit up.

"She is home," he thought.

Haldir walked closer and knocked on the door slowly. He could hear hurried footsteps and whisperings. Someone was inside her talan! Moments later, Elwen came to the door wearing her night apparel and her white robe, "Haldir! What a pleasant surprise!"

Haldir could see her cheeks flushed and her breathing laboured. He could smell the scent of passion on her and he knew she was with an ellon. A faint smile formed on his face, "I assume you received the news of my betrothal to Lothestel? It did not take you long to find my replacement."

Elwen blushed, "Should I not find a replacement? You are to marry the princess of Mirkwood. Who am I to even consider taking you away from her?"

"You are wise Elwen; one of your stronger suits. That makes my coming here easier. I cannot see you anymore. My love and loyalty will remain with my wife once we are formally married. I wish you all the happiness in the world," Haldir took her hand in his and kissed it.

Elwen smiled, "I wish you the best in your life as well Marchwarden. If you ever need company for whatever reason, do think of me."

Haldir bowed and made his way back down the path. His own words chimed in his mind, wife. With the state of things, he doubted that Lothestel will truly be his wife. Nevertheless, he gave his word and he would rather die than go back on his promise. It was his duty and he will see it done.

He walked back quietly towards his talan. His thoughts were still on Lothestel. He never really cleared the air with her and now with this marriage coming, she might think that he was still in love with Elwen and agreed to marry her for the sake of duty. Well, it was for the sake of duty but some part of him wanted to spend a lifetime with her. A big part of him, wanted to love her, make love to her and have a family with her. This decision was not purely in the name of duty.

As he was reaching his talan, his eyes caught sight of his brothers, Orophin and Rumil. They were apparently waiting for him. He was gladdened to see Rumil. It has been many weeks since the last he saw him. He walked closer and smiled broadly as he approached them, "Brothers! What brings you here to my talan?"

Rumil stood up, "You owe me an explanation brother..."

Haldir managed a weak smile, "Very well... Come in and I will tell you everything. Orophin you come as well."

Orophin nodded and patted Rumil's shoulder, "Come. This discussion requires wine and cheese."

The three brothers entered Haldir's talan. It was furnished modestly but it exuded male confidence and strength. Rumil and Orophin sat near the dining table and waited for Haldir who went in to the kitchen to fetch the wine and cheese. Rumil was surprised when the news of Haldir betrothal reached him at the borders. From what he had heard about Lothestel from Haldir, he was surprised his eldest brother would agree; even if it was for the call of duty.

Each time they talked after Haldir's return from his trip to Mirkwood, he had nothing good to say about Lothestel. From his stories, Rumil found Lothestel abrasive and spoiled. It was bothering him as to why Haldir agreed to the marriage. He eyed Haldir as his oldest brother placed the wine goblets on the table, "Were you pressured into this marriage by Lord Celeborn?"

Haldir was taken aback by his brother's remark, "Why ever would you say that? I am a grown ellon Rumil. I make my own decisions."

Rumil took the goblet and emptied it whole in one sitting, "But you hate her! Every time you spoke of her, it was nothing but bad experiences. Could you really spend an eternity with someone whose sole purpose is to make your life a living hell?"

Haldir sat down opposite his brothers and gave them a reassuring smile, "It would be a lie if I say I do not feel anything for Lothestel. I do care about her and for me it is enough to make me want to spend eternity with her. Worry not for me, brothers. I am after all the Marchwarden..."

Rumil was still not convinced, "You mean to tell me, you love Lothestel?"

Haldir stroked his chin and then his lips, a smile forming on them, "I care for her. I do not know if I will love her."

Haldir was being cocky and proud. Why would he assume Lothestel be like other ellyth he had been with? Rumil shook his head. There was no way of convincing Haldir otherwise. When the Marchwarden had made up his mind that was that and there was no saying otherwise. But Rumil was truly surprised when Haldir told them of his feelings for Lothestel. When did this happen? There was so much he missed and Rumil was hell bent on finding out more!

xxxxxxxxxx

It had been five days since they last spoke. Legolas was restless and consumed with guilt with what happened to Lothestel. Their parents were to arrive in a matter of days. He needed to reconcile with his sister or else, it will end badly for all. Legolas knew how much his father adored Lothestel.

But what was he to do? She was avoiding him and she did it well. It has been five days and Legolas had not seen even a glimpse of his sister. He went to her chamber but she was not there. The only person he could trust to help him was Haldir. Perhaps, he could knock some sense into Lothestel's head. Legolas rose from his chair and made his way to Haldir's talan which was not far away from his own chamber.

Legolas could see Haldir standing atop the platform of his home, high in the Mallorn tree. He seemed to be lost in thoughts. More often than not, he would leave his friend to his own thoughts but today Legolas' need was dire. He needed to make Lothestel understand his actions and he was hoping Haldir was one to help.

From the corner of his eyes, Haldir saw Legolas walking up to his talan. How odd, he thought. Legolas would usually visit at night not in the evening since evenings were the times he reserved for Nyonna. He watched closely as his friend climbed the stairs and reached the platform wearing his steel blue tunic and leggings, "I am surprised to see you here Las. You usually do not visit me in the evenings."

Legolas managed a weak smile, "Indeed I do not. But I have a difficulty that needs your expert hand."

This was odd. What did Legolas want from him? "Whatever do you mean Las? You are capable in everything you do. Why would my help be needed?" Haldir asked his old friend.

"I take it you know the true story behind your marriage proposal?" Legolas looked at his soon to be brother in law.

Haldir nodded, "I figured as much. It was not easy to disregard Lothestel's expression the minute she saw me. Is that why you are here, Las?"

Haldir watched as Legolas nodded weakly, "Yes, Haldir. Lothestel has not spoken to me since that night. She swore to never speak to me again. I cannot find her, Haldir. She is not in her chamber or any other regular places she loves to visit. I need you to find her for me and perhaps talk some sense into her. Our father and mother will be arriving in a few days. It is not a pleasant thing to see their children in a cold war."

Haldir shook his head, "She hates me as much as you right now. Why would you think she would consider listening to me?"

Legolas took a deep breath, "I do not. But hope is still with me as yet. Will you help me?"

Haldir saw his friend's expression changed from worry to guilt. He could not say no to Legolas now, after he came to him for help, "Very well. I will do my best. I will find her and return her safely into your care."

Legolas smiled with a slightly cheerful smile than before, "Thank you, my friend! I know you will not let me down."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lothestel walked along the pond near the waterfall. It was a place she stumbled upon by accident a few nights ago and since then had been her favourite place to hide. Her mind was a mess and her heart was troubled. She has been avoiding Legolas for a few days now. She had managed to elude him thus far. But Lothestel did not know how long she could keep it up. Her parents were to arrive in a few days and wedding was to proceed a few days later. By the end of next week, she would be Haldir's wife.

Each time she thought of Haldir, her heart raced. It was bothering her, how much she was affected by him. It boggled her mind as to why Haldir agreed to the proposal. She thought he hated her. It would seem that way by the way he treated her. What of Elwen? Did he only agree to this because it was his duty? Did some part Haldir felt for her? These questions lingered in her mind and made her restless.

Lothestel sat on a dead log in front of the pond. It was already night time and the stars twinkled on the surface of the rippling water. Lothestel stared at pond for a long time before finally decided that she would fancy a swim. She stood up and walked to the edge of the pond and slowly took of her clothing. She scanned the area a few times for signs of intruders and when she was satisfied she took her camisole off. She dipped her dainty toes into the water and slowly descended into the pool.

The cool liquid against her warm skin was refreshing. She swam around the pond a few times and later settled herself by a rock. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the night's breeze and the hoots of the owl. It was a blessing undeniably, not to have anyone disturb her peace. Unfortunately, Lothestel spoke too soon.

Haldir emerged from the trees from where he was hiding. He had been there since Lothestel sat on the log, watching her. It was very easy to find her since Haldir had his wardens patrol this area and one of them reported seeing her near the pond every day since the past week. He watched her sigh and watched her shook her head. She was obviously restless and Haldir could deduce that he had some part in causing it.

He continued to watch her up until the point she stepped into the pond. Yes, he watched her undress and took a sharp breath when he saw her naked form. She was very beautiful and she had no thought of how much he wanted to have her. His gaze never left her form until she finally rested near the rocks in which Haldir finally emerged from the trees, "I would not stand up if I were you..."

Lothestel opened her eyes and saw Haldir standing by the pond. Instinctively she wrapped her hand over her chest trying to cover her modesty, "Haldir! What are you doing here?"

Haldir eyed her from the top of her head to the height of her chest that was not covered with water, "Your brother was looking for you. I am here to take you to him."

"Legolas was looking for me? Why is he not here?" she asked the ellon before her.

Haldir smiled, "He trusted my skills in tracking to find you and here I am. Come, get dressed. He will want to see you soon."

"No. I would rather stay here than meet him. How can you stay so calm about this? You too were thrust into an arrangement you do not want I presume? What of this Elwen?" Lothestel asked him all the questions that were lingering on her mind.

Haldir shook his head, "You would rather have this conversation whilst naked under water?"

Lothestel blushed, "Yes! I would..."

"Very well then. If you will not come out, I shall go in and fetch you," Haldir spoke as he took of his cloak.

Lothestel stared in disbelief as Haldir stripped down to nothing but his breeches. She swallowed hard when he walked closer to the pond and stepped in the water to get to her. She tried to move but the weight of the water made her movement slow. Alas, Haldir managed to get a hold of her wrist, "Would you stop this nonsense and please get dressed?"

Lothestel was annoyed. Here they were betrothed and not yet married, Haldir was already bossing her around, "No! I will not!"

Lothestel raised her arm and bit Haldir's wrist that was holding her captive. The Marchwarden groaned in agony and held his wrist which in turn set Lothestel free. She jumped clumsily out from the water and made a run for it in naught but her skin. Haldir would have found this very amusing if not for the pain she had caused him. He turned around as fast as he could and went after her.

Lothestel only managed to run a few feet from the pond before Haldir jumped and pinned her to the ground. She struggled against the sheer weight of the warrior and felt his body grinding into hers when finally she realized that she was naked to her bones. Lothestel froze immediately and she sensed that Haldir noticed the change in her.

Haldir was panting from the chase and struggle. He lifted his head and looked at the elleth beneath him, "Why are you fond of making things difficult for others? Can you not do what you are told?"

Lothestel said nothing. She was in a vulnerable position and she did not want to give Haldir the satisfaction of an answer. Haldir lifted his body slightly but still had her wrists in his hands. At that moment he noticed her nakedness and some part of him came alive. He wanted her and there she lay, helpless and so alluring. Perhaps a kiss would not do any harm, he thought to himself...

Lothestel lowered her gaze from his deep grey eyes. Moments later she could feel his lips on hers, engaging her into a kiss. Lothestel did not know how to respond. She wanted to reciprocate the kiss but she afraid of getting hurt. She still did not know where she stood in Haldir's life and whether Elwen still had some part in it. But all was forgotten when Haldir deepened his kiss, forcing her lips apart. He relished the feel of her soft lips against his. He wanted to taste more of her, so much more.

Haldir kissed her, not once leaving her lips, rendering Lothestel gasping for air and when she opened her mouth to let the air in, Haldir used this opportunity to taste the velvety softness of her mouth. His tongue left no corner unturned as he began to feel her responding to his touch. His kisses became more passionate and sensual and he knew there was nothing she could do to resist.

Lothestel felt his tongue entering her mouth and he kissed her like never before. He was demanding and yet tender still, sending jolts of excitement and pleasure down her centre. She could not help but moan as his fingers attentively stroke her body, beginning with her neck and moving down slowly to her chest. She drew inward sharply as his delicate fingers masterfully rubbed the buds of her bosom until they stood proud with wanton. She could feel her body burning with desire and she wanted him; she wanted him so badly.

Haldir left a trail of kisses from her cheeks down to her neck, sucking and licking as he went lower. His hand gently squeezed her magnificent yet modest breasts eliciting moans and whimpers from Lothestel. Disregarding the fact that one of his wardens might spot them, Haldir moved his head lower and took the rosy tip in his mouth; rolling his tongue around them. He could feel Lothestel's body jerked upwards at this touch but soon relaxed as his ministrations brought her more pleasure. Haldir could feel his elfhood hardening with desire, the longing for Lothestel fuelling him further.

His hand instinctively travelled lower towards her centre. He gentle nudged her knees apart and slipped his fingers into her. Lothestel moaned his name and so he continued his lovemaking. She was sleek with desire and he was desperate to be one with her. He kissed her again and this time poured all his affection into his kiss, hoping Lothestel would understand. He looked deep into her eyes, wanting her permission to complete their union and as though she understood him, Lothestel blushed and nodded weakly.

Haldir rolled off her and began taking of his breeches. His gaze never left her body, looking into her eyes, assuring her that he was there for good. She never looked more beautiful in his eyes than today. Her alabaster skin shimmered in the moonlight and her passion glowed through her person. She was like a goddess and this goddess was his. Haldir came to her, now fully exposed, kneeling before her. He nudged her legs apart yet again and kissed her inner thigh.

Lothestel closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips. She bit down on her own when he started to lick her thighs making his way slowly towards her centre. It was not a long wait for Lothestel as moments later; she felt his tongue licking the source of her blissful agony. Lothestel arched her back and clawed the ground beneath her. His tongue swirled around her folds, gently licking and sucking, making sounds she had never heard of before. With her own passion mounting, she begged him to take her, "Haldir... Please... It feels so good..."

Haldir lifted his body and placed himself in between her long legs. He looked into her eyes again, asking her with his own, if she was certain about being one with him. Lothestel nodded with her eyes closed, anticipating the union between them. Haldir placed his elfhood in front of her entrance and with a gaze that never left hers, tried to thrust in.

"Who goes there?"

The two elves froze. Haldir recognized the voice and knew that it was one of the wardens in charge of patrolling this area. Haldir signalled to Lothestel to stay silent before he addressed the warden, "It is I, Haldir; Marchwarden of Lorien. Forgive me Ro, please do not come closer. I am in naught but my skin. I came here to take a dip in the pond."

The unseen warden spoke back to this captain, "My apologies, Marchwarden. I shall leave you to your thoughts."

It was not until Haldir was sure the warden had left he spoke to Lothestel, "Come. We must return to the city. Your brother must be worried."

Lothestel sat up looking at with confusion in her eyes. Before she could ask anything, he turned around and answered her, "It is too risky, my dear. You are a princess and I would not dishonour you by letting you be discovered like this. Besides, now I eagerly look forward to our wedding night."

Lothestel blushed and when Haldir came to her with her garments, she took his hands, "Haldir, I do not understand..."

Haldir knelt beside her; pushing away a few strands of unruly hair from her face, "Come, get dressed. There is much to discuss and this is not the right place. Legolas must be worried sick. I promise you, we shall have a conversation before I leave for the borders."


	9. Chapter 8 One Week

A/N :

My apologies to all for taking such a long time to upload a new chapter. Work and school have been crazy. But I will try to update more often. I left you with a blossoming relationship. It is now time to see if the flower is at full bloom :) I would very much appreciate reviews from you guys :)

Chapter 8

One Week

The walk back to her chamber was awkward. She did not know what to say to Haldir and it seemed nor did he. So much had happened in the past hour to be put into words. Their actions told them what they felt; at least for Lothestel. There was still a shred of doubt as to what Haldir was feeling. She followed him quietly, lost in her own thoughts. It was constantly like this between the both of them. They seemed to be caught in the extremes of feelings; passionately angry at each other or angrily passionate with one another. She stared at his broad back. Even covered in his wool tunic, Lothestel could see the contours of the muscles of his back. She remembered the few nights they were intimate with one another; she would hold on to his body tightly and she also remembered the warmth and the hardness of his back. It was not wholly unpleasant.

What was wrong with her, she thought to herself. A few hours ago she hated him beyond reasoning and now? All seemed forgotten; erased and replaced by the memories of his kisses and his caresses. For the first time in a long time, Lothestel was happy. Perhaps this twist of fate, throwing them in an arranged marriage was not such a curse. She envisioned herself being happily married with Haldir, raising a family with him and living out their lives together until the end of time. But what was he feeling? The thought of Elwen crept back in her mind and caused her heart to cringe in pain. There was still the matter of Elwen that was not resolved between them. But surely Haldir was not the person to keep a wife and a mistress?

Haldir noticed how quiet Lothestel was. It was a feat for her, not saying what was on her mind but he suspected that she too was contemplating on what exactly was on her mind. Circumstances had always placed them in such situations. Never had they talked or discussed their feelings with a sense of normalcy. Everything was either rushed or forced upon them. Tonight it was rushed and the impending marriage forced upon them. But Haldir could no longer set aside his feelings. He was beginning to truly love her and understood her flaws and still finding her desirable in spite of it. There were things he needed to tell her but did not know where to start. They did not exactly start out placid. Instead it was with horse manure and knots.

Haldir found himself smiling. Even in all her years she was still naive and innocent. There were things she needed to learn. Patience was one of them and also the way the heart worked without needing words to explain it. Yes, there was much for her to learn and he too needed to teach himself patience when dealing with this feisty elleth that will soon be his wife. Haldir grew aware as to how she was walking behind him, trailing him. It made him uncomfortable. It was not how he wanted his wife to be, always at arm's length. Instead he wanted an equal, to share his life and his love. He stopped abruptly and was almost knocked over when Lothestel ran into his back, unaware of his sudden arrest.

"Oh..." was all that came out of Lothestel.

Haldir turned around to see her rubbing her cheek. He shook his head, "Where is your mind at Lothestel? Be aware of your surroundings. You might trip on something and hurt yourself."

He watched with amusement as she nodded wordlessly and then whispered, "Forgive me..."

It was such hilarity to Haldir watching this feisty creature turned into butter. But he had no intention of intimidating her. All he wanted was to have her walk beside him, not behind him. Sensing her apprehension he turned his body to face her and slowly slid his hand into hers. This took Lothestel by surprise and when she lifted her head questioningly, her action was met with a kiss; light at first but grew heated in a matter of seconds. Haldir's lips were soft but there was a tinge of hardness that managed to make her open her mouth further to let him in. He turned his head slightly and took her mouth fully with his own. He heard her sighed and sensed her breathing quickened at his touch. He tugged at her bottom lip and when she opened her mouth again, he slipped his tongue inside, tasting the crevices of her velvety mouth.

It was Lothestel who broke the kiss. She had to come up for air since his kiss was drawing the breath out from her body. She was shaking like a leaf and could not meet his gaze when the kiss ended. She felt soft fingers touched her chin and lifted her face. She looked at him for the first time since they left the pond. He smiled and Lothestel found herself thinking, he had a wonderful smile. Haldir leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Walk with me, please? Walking alone in the woods frightens me..."

Lothestel smiled sheepishly at the notion. Haldir scared of the woods? It was unheard of and she knew he was trying to ease her nerves. She looked at him and nodded. He reached down again to her hand and held it tight in his. Together they walked quietly to her chamber yet this time perhaps not as lonely as before...

XXXXXXXXXX

Legolas sat restlessly on the bed, waiting for any signs of Haldir or Lothestel. He honestly missed hearing her voice and the sound of her laughter. The bond they shared as brother and sister used to be so strong. He knew whenever she was feeling sad or hurting. But now, it seemed she was getting better at hiding them. Legolas sighed. He would not want Lothestel to feel alienated from him. His duties as the crown prince had taken him far from his duties as a brother but after tonight he sought to rectify it.

Legolas walked out to the gardens opposite his quarters. He had even forgotten that Nyonna was with him. The stars were shining brightly tonight and he hoped it was a sign of good fortune. May Haldir's return be with his sister, Lothestel. He stared at the blue moon that was now high up in the sky. Lorien's beauty had always managed to calm his senses but today, he was worried beyond reckoning. What if something bad had happened to his beloved sister? Will he be able to face his parents and explain why he was not able to protect her?

His nervous pacing was beginning to cause Nyonna some uneasiness. Seeing Legolas so tense made her a little anxious as well, "My dear, stop the pacing and come, sit by my side. I am sure Haldir will return with Lothestel very soon."

Legolas turned abruptly towards the voice, "Nyonna! I did not realise you were here."

Nyonna smiled and shook her head, "I have been here with you for the past hour my love. Well, I am astounded. This is the first time you have not noticed my presence."

Legolas laughed and that seemed to ease his anxiety. He crossed the garden and took a seat next to his betrothed, "You always seem to know what will put my mind at ease. What will I ever do without you?"

Nyonna laughed, "You will get by. Like you did before we met."

Nyonna stopped laughing when two figures emerged from behind the bushes. Nyonna could see Haldir immediately but it took a few moments before she realised the elleth beside him was Lothestel. She smiled and tugged Legolas' sleeve, "Look, it is your sister and her betrothed."

Legolas immediately looked at the pathway when Nyonna called to him. He was gladdened to finally see his little sister after all these days. He watched as Lothestel walked towards him hand in hand with Haldir. Wait, hand in hand? What had happened? Why are these two playing nice with each other? Did something happen he was unaware about? His suspicions grew but soon he was distracted when Lothestel walked faster and broke in a little run to bury herself in his arms.

Lothestel sobbed and cried when she was finally in her beloved brother's embrace, "Forgive me for being so stubborn. I have missed you so very much."

Legolas held her in his arms and stroked her hair, "No matter little one. We both had our faults and now it is time to put that past us and look to the future. Thank you, Haldir for finding her. I am indebted to you."

Lothestel turned around and looked at Haldir. He stood proud underneath the moonlight looking handsome and strong, "It was my duty Legolas. After all, she is my betrothed. I shall take my leave. I am sure Lothestel needs her rest as do the two of you. I bid you good night."

As Haldir turned around to leave, Lothestel whispered to her brother, "You two go ahead. I want to see Haldir off."

Nyonna was surprised at the notion as was Legolas but he said nothing when Nyonna guided his hand towards their chambers. He understood that she wanted to give them some privacy but it did not stop him from wondering what had happened between then and now when Haldir himself said Lothestel hated him. Lothestel was a peculiar elleth but Legolas would not expect anything less from the princess of Mirkwood.

Lothestel waited until her brother and best friend walked inside their own chambers before walking towards Haldir. She stopped in front of him, eyes still staring at the pavement below and spoke to her betrothed, "I will see you to the exit my lord."

Haldir looked at the top of her head. Curiosity flooded his being as he began to ponder who this elleth standing before him was. He used to think it would be an impossible feat to break this feisty mare but by the looks of it, she was quite the confusing female. She might be in love with you Haldir, he thought to himself. If that was true, he had to test the waters yet again, "That does not sound sincere unless you say it to my face, Lothestel."

He gently stroked her chin and pulled her face upwards, to meet his gaze, "Now, tell me again what you said but this time, call my name. I am not any lord of yours. I am your betrothed."

Haldir could see the princess trembling slightly as she fidgeted, uncomfortable with the situation he had put her in. She lifted her face slowly and looked at him with her large eyes. They were filled with a sense of insecurity and hope, "Haldir... I will walk you to the exit if you like."

Haldir smiled and gently reached down and took her hand in his, "Yes, I would like that very much. But before that, may I have a kiss?"

Lothestel felt her face grew hot and she knew Haldir could see her blushing, "You need not ask..."

A smile formed on Haldir's lips as he bent down to capture those luscious lips. His kiss was breezy and sweet. No, he did not want a passionate kiss. All he wanted was a kiss of assurance. He wanted the sense of security that finally Lothestel could be his. When he finally let her go, she was flustered and he could see happiness written on her face.

They walked slowly, shoulders grazing and fingers gently swaying. Both were wary about entwining their fingers together. Haldir took the bold step and took her hand into his. He felt her surprise but when she left her hand in his, they walked on silently until they reached the entrance to the gardens. Haldir turned to look at the elleth with him. Lothestel was a magnificent beauty. Her dark mane was lustrous and her strikingly pale skin was a delightful contrast. He held her before him, trying to read what she felt at that very moment. She hid her feelings well.

Haldir walked closer so that his body and hers were almost touching, "I leave at noon tomorrow for my duties. We shall not see each other until the day before our wedding..."

Lothestel remained still but she could feel tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She looked at the ellon towering over her, "Be safe. I wish to be married by the end of this week, not widowed..."

A soft finger caressed her skin and she heard Haldir laughed, "Even in sadness, you know how to make someone laugh. I shall think of you each day until I return to your arms. You take good care of yourself and by the end of this week, we shall me married."

He kissed her forehead gently before taking her into his arms. They held on to each other for a little while longer before Haldir let go. He looked at her one more time before turning to leave. Lothestel stood there until Haldir finally disappeared behind the trees. She sighed; it will be a long week indeed...

XXXXXXXXXX

Haldir woke up at the crack of dawn. He wanted to stretch and work his body before saddling up to travel to the northern border. He went to the mighty Anduin for a swim to help strengthen his body and then he ran through the woods building his agility and speed. When he finally returned home the sun was high but not yet noon. He took a quick wash and hurried into his living room. Lothestel had been on his mind since the night before and he wanted to leave her a letter.

The sunlight streamed into the living room providing warmth and a bright gleam of light from the windows. Haldir sat in front of his writing desk and pulled out a piece of parchment. He pondered on his thoughts before reaching for his quill.

When he finally finished, the letter was a good page long and he was running out of time. It was almost noon and his wardens would soon assemble for inspection. He walked out to the terrace of his talan and scouted below for a sentinel. He spotted a young ellon walking in the distant and shouted out for him, "You there! Approach my talan immediately."

The young sentinel climbed up the terrace with ease and bowed before the Marchwarden, "Yes, my lord. How can I be of service?"

Haldir took out the sealed letter and handed it to the sentinel, "This letter must reach the Princess of Mirkwood today. Tell her it is from her betrothed."

The sentinel nodded and took the letter at hand, "Very well my lord. I will see it done."

Haldir watched as the young ellon turned a corner and disappeared. He looked up towards the sky. The sun was high and noon was now upon him. He entered his talan one last time to gather his things and he set out towards the archery field to inspect his wardens. Once that had been ascertained, they will move towards the northern border and when he returns he will be a married ellon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lothestel was enjoying herself in the gardens, walking along the path and admiring the beauty of Lorien's growth. There was so much to see here and after days of sulking and crying, today she felt free and was able to finally enjoy Lorien for what it is. So, this was how it felt to be in love, she thought to herself. After what had happened yesterday, she was beginning to anticipate her wedding day with eagerness and excitement. At last, she knew what she wanted and that was Haldir.

Happiness filled her being and without even realising what she was doing, Lothestel twirled and danced her heart out around the flowers and trees. She felt light as a feather and happy as a bird. Each time she remembered his touch, it sent butterflies flying in the pit of her belly. She twirled and twirled and came to a halt when she saw a figure standing near the trees, "Nyonna!"

Nyonna stood there half smiling, half smirking, "I see someone is jubilant today. Might she share with me what is it that makes her so joyous?"

Lothestel giggled, "Who is this she you are talking about my dear friend? I see no one here save for us."

Nyonna walked closer to Lothestel, "My heart soars to see you so happy my dear. I take it you and Haldir settled your quarrels?"

Lothestel avoided the question with another question, "Will you help me pick out my wedding attire for the binding ceremony?"

Nyonna's eyes shone with mischief, "You are avoiding the question. Very well, if you will not answer then I shall not give you Haldir's newly delivered letter..."

Nyonna took out the letter from behind her and waved it in the air, "Surely you would like to read what Haldir had written in this letter? Now, tell me all or this letter will not see the light of day!"

With slow steps, Lothestel approached her best friend, "Very well. I will tell you but I will only say it near your ears. What was the old saying? Even trees talk? Yes, that..."

Wary with her friend's actions, Nyonna held the letter tighter, "As you wish. Now, tell me this secret of yours!"

Lothestel walked closer to Nyonna and when she was about a half a foot away with the agility of a hawk, she snatched the letter from her best friend's hand, "I will never tell! Thank you for the letter!"

Nyonna shook her head and watched as the elleth ran back to her quarters with the letter in her hand. She was happy that things were calm between Haldir and Lothestel. She needed him and so did he. This week will be interesting, she thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lothestel was out of breath when she finally reached her chamber. She entered the lavish room and sat on her bed. She stared at the letter, stroked it and finally took a deep breath to smell the scent of the letter. It smelled of ink but that did not stop her from finding an imaginary scent of Haldir's. She tore open the letter carefully and unfolded it gently. It was a page long and with her heart thumping in her chest, she began reading the letter.

_**My dearest Lothestel,**_

_**It is a shame I did not get the chance to meet you one more time before we left. Though our parting is not for long, these few days will be the most difficult days for me to endure. I have so much to say and so much I want to hear from you. But alas duty calls and you of all people will understand this. **_

_**My dear, I do not know what exactly are we but by the end of the week, we will be husband and wife. I admit, we started off rather badly but I do hope you do not think that is the only facet I have. I never had the chance to tell you how I truly felt about you and about us. We were both thrust into an agreement that neither of us agreed freely. I do not know how you feel about me but I care for you, very much. **_

_**I love you, my dear deeply and fully. I had loved you ever since the day I left Mirkwood but circumstance and your stubbornness never allowed me to confess to you about how I truly felt. There were so many understandings between us and I had lost all hope of securing your affections. **_

_**I have told you my story and I hope upon my return we will be able to talk longer about our relationship and about our wedding. I look forward to the day I return to your arms. I certainly look forward to our wedding night after you have whetted my appetite. You are truly magnificent Lothetel and I am very fortunate to have your hand in marriage.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Haldir**_

Lothestel was smiling from ear to ear. Her heart leaped from her chest and she rolled on her bed. He loves me, she thought. He has been in love with me since he left Mirkwood! Lothestel felt a little childish about all her shortcomings and all the understanding. But there was still the matter of Elwen. Where did she stand? For now, Lothestel did not want to think about Elwen. Today she was the happiest elleth in the entire realm!

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night...

Elwen sat in her room alone. The room was dark and a stream of moonlight shone through her windows. A trickle of tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto her folded hands. Her heart was broken into a million pieces. News of Haldir's betrothal to the princess of Mirkwood travelled quickly through town. She did not believe it at first since Lorien was famed for its gossips.

How can Haldir be betrothed? He promised her his affections and had officially asked to court her. She even shared her bed with him. Surely he will not abandon her like so? Her mind wandered to the events that happened a day earlier.

She was returning to the library from the common dining area in the palace for a short break from her duties as a librarian when she overheard the cook and the maids talking about a dinner to be held in honour of the great news. Haldir had accepted the marriage proposal and so did the princess. It seemed to her that it was a call of duty, a decision made by the Lord and Lady. But her foolish heart had hoped that Haldir would have turned down the proposal. To her dismay, the dinner plans carried on.

Elwen went about her duties in the library soon after, holding back tears and pain. She carried the books, stacked them and arranged them neatly. A droplet would sometimes fall from her eyes but she pressed on. She was utterly drowned in her own pain, she was not aware of the ellon that was following her every move with his blue eyes.

Beinion had wanted Elwen ever since the day they trained together with Lord Erestor in Rivendell. But she remained aloof and uninterested in him. Not long ago, news reached his ears that Elwen was being courted by the Marchwarden. He kept his desires and wishes to himself. But today when the news of a royal wedding between the Marchwarden and the princess of Mirkwood filled the palace with excitement, Beinion thought perhaps his chance had come after all.

He approached a saddened Elwen and brushed her arm, "I heard about the news. I hope you are not too broken hearted."

Elwen was taken by surprise at Beinion's sudden touch, "Beinion! How long have you been standing here?"

The ellon smiled, "Not long but long enough to see you shed a tear. He did not tell you, did he?"

Elwen forced a smile and shook her head, "No... I am sure it came as a surprise to him as well. He is not the kind of ellon to use someone like this."

Beinion shook his head, "For someone at your age, Elwen, you sound so naive..."

Elwen smiled sadly, "No, Beinion. That is not naivety. That is love..."

Elwen returned home as usual. She made herself a light dinner and sat in her living room reading a book she borrowed. She wanted something to distract her from the thoughts of Haldir. She had begun reading a few pages when a loud knock on her door startled her. Perhaps it was Haldir, finally here to explain to her why he abandoned her. She stood up and straightened her dress. She was hardly presentable but it did not matter. She needed to hear what Haldir had to say. She crossed her talan in short strides and opened the door.

" Beinion! What are you doing here?" Elwen was surprised to see her colleague at her doorstep.

She could see some flowers in his hands, "I was worried about you. You seemed upset when you left the palace. I thought these might help bring up your spirits."

Elwen took the flowers graciously, "Thank you. Please, do come inside. I have a pot of tea only just brewed."

Beinion smiled and nodded. For the first time in his life, he was finally alone with the woman he had loved since he first saw her forty years ago. Her talan was quaint yet very inviting. He watched her poured the tea into cups and brought it to the living room. Her hand trembled as she passed the cup to Beinion. When he took it, he purposely grazed his fingers with hers. Elwen was surprised and so politely retracted her hand.

Both of them talked for almost an hour. They talked about their work and about the palace. They laughed and giggled. For a moment all seemed well. Elwen stood up to replenish the tea but she was stopped from doing so by Beinion, "Leave it. I do not think more tea will help me..."

Elwen was confused, "Help you? What is the matter Beinion? Are you ill?"

The tormented ellon shook his head, "Nay. I am well but my heart aches for you..."

Elwen was surprised by what she had heard, "Beinion! What do you mean?"

Beinion chose not to say anything but tell her everything he felt in a kiss. He walked closer and caught her lips with his, kissing her with all the passion inside him. He could feel her resistance but soon, Elwen melted in his arms. The kiss escalated into something much more heated and when both lay tired in each other's arms, the truth finally struck Elwen.

She rose from bed and pulled the coverlet around her body. Without even looking at Beinion, she spoke, "This was a mistake..."

But before she could continue, there was a knock on her door. She quickly grasped her white night gown and covered her naked form. After deeming she was presentable enough, Elwen opened the door.

She was quite surprised to see Haldir there and for sure he could have guessed what had happened, "Haldir! What a pleasant surprise!"

She knew Haldir could see her cheeks flushed and her breathing laboured. A faint smile formed on his face, "I assume you received the news of my betrothal to Lothestel? It did not take you long to find my replacement."

Elwen blushed, "Should I not find a replacement? You are to marry the princess of Mirkwood. Who am I to even consider taking you away from her?"

"You are wise Elwen; one of your stronger suits. That makes my coming here easier. I cannot see you anymore. My love and loyalty will remain with my wife once we are formally married. I wish you all the happiness in the world," Haldir took her hand in his and kissed it.

Elwen smiled, "I wish you the best in your life as well Marchwarden. If you ever need company for whatever reason, do think of me."

She could not tell him how she really felt. He would not have believed her after what he saw tonight in her talan. Tears fell from her eyes as she returned to her bedroom where Beinion was still waiting. The ellon immediately stood up to comfort her when she saw her crying.

But before he could reach her, Elwen raised her hand, "No, Beinion. Please... This was a mistake. I love Haldir and not you. Forgive me but I cannot be with you."

The hurt on Beinion's face was apparent but the pain was in his words, "What are you to expect from Haldir? He is to marry a princess and you are just a mere librarian. Do not tell me you seek to be his whore?"

"BEINION! How dare you insult me in my own house! Leave! You have no right to judge me," Elwen yelled at the top of her lungs. Being one of the first born, Elwen rarely lost her temper but Beinion was out of line.

Beinion walked closer to her, "You will regret your decision and when Haldir throws you aside, DO NOT come running to me!"

The sound of the window panes banging pulled Elwen back to reality. She was lost in her own reverie she did not noticed the weather turning bad. She wiped the tears from her face.

Earlier today, she had gone to his talan to talk to him, convince him that she loved him more than the princess. But once there she found out that the Marchwarden had left for the borders and would not return until later in the week. With that Elwen returned home feeling dreadful.

She made a promise to herself, to be the first to see him once he returned and tell him about how she really felt. Yes, just six days more to go, she thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 9 What the Eyes Saw

A word from the author :

First of which, I am terribly sorry for my absence. I know many of you have been waiting for an update. I'm glad to have found the time to finally finish this chapter. I hopefully will have a new chapter up soon. I hope you guys are still following this story :) Please do leave a review. A review costs nothing but if much treasured by us authors :)

**Chapter 9**

**What the Eyes Saw**

The sound of birds chirping and the bees buzzing accompanied Haldir's morning. It was his last day at the border and he was to return home in an hour. These few days were a blissful agony for him. Finally his heart had realized how much it really loves Lothestel. Every waking moment, his thoughts were occupied with her smiles and her beautiful face. He missed her, truly. Never had he counted every second until the time to return arrived. It was a fruitful week. There were no alarming attacks and Lorien was safe, for another week at least.

Haldir rode his steed in a leisurely pace. He wanted to experience the woods thoroughly. He was in a jubilant disposition; nothing could ruin his contentment. The woods of Lorien were almost golden but it was not yet winter. The golden rays of the sun fell on his face and the warmth seeped through his skin and into his heart. For the first time in many years, Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lorien was truly, unimaginably happy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lothestel was awoken by the sounds of the wind rustling through the leaves of the great Mellyrn trees. Today was the day for her to finally see her wedding attire. She was beside herself with joy but today was also the day her betrothed would be returning from the borders. Lothestel sat up and looked around her majestic chamber. The sun's golden rays were shining in from the windows and the air was fragrant with the smell of Nephredils. She felt at peace with herself after so many long hurtful days of turmoil. She threw the coverlet aside and stood next to the wide window beside her bed. Lorien was beautiful in the morning sun. Flowers bloomed and the leaves of the Mellyrn seemed to gleam. Or perhaps it was because she was happy, things seemed wonderful to her.

As small knock on her door diverted her attention, "Come in..."

To her wonderful surprise, a familiar face came to full view when the door was ajar, "Good morrow my dear. You look radiant today!"

"Mother! You have arrived! It is so wondrous to see you!" Lothestel ran towards her mother, Queen Thelenineth. She embraced her tightly. She had truly missed her, "I have missed you so very much. Are you alone? Is father with you?"

Thelenineth half smiled and laughed. Her daughter's energy was infectious, "Steady there my dear. Let me catch my breath. I am after all, a few thousand years old."

Lothestel laughed, "Oh, mother! Come, let us sit."

Thelenineth followed her daughter to the sitting area, "How have you been my dear? These few weeks seemed like years to me without you and Legolas by my side."

"It has been the same for me, mother. I know I can be headstrong at home, but here, I truly realized how my heart will always be with you and father back in Mirkwood. Tell me mother, how is everything and everyone?" Lothestel leaned forward enraptured by the presence of her mother.

Thelenineth laughed, "Everything and everyone? My! That is far too much knowledge for me to reveal in such a short period of time. Let me look at you. You seemed happy my child."

A smile formed on Lothestel's lips, "I am mother, very much so. I have never been happier in my life. After Gollon's death, I thought I would never be happy again. But the Valars are merciful."

Thelenineth nodded, "I know the extent of your feelings my dear. I am grateful for this day. A marriage was the last I was expecting for our family. But I have to say, I was a bit surprised when it was made known that it was to be your marriage. Never would I dream you and Haldir together. The way you two have bickered and scratched at each other all these years; I thought you two hated each other. What changed your mind?"

Lothestel smiled, "He is an honourable ellon mother. I have misjudged him severely. But as to why I changed my mind, let that be the secret of my heart..."

"My little sister is all grown up..."

The two females turned around as Legolas walked in. Thelenineth stood and approached her son, "My son! It has been so long." She embraced him and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I have missed you mother and father. I now, truly appreciate your duties as parents," said Legolas with mischief in his eyes.

Thelenineth raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Is that so? To whom should I extend my deepest gratitude for such display of love?"

Legolas approached his sister, "To Lothestel. By the gods, I thought I would not survive the week keeping my eyes on her!"

Lothestel shrieked and chased his brother around the room, "You nasty elf! I am a nuisance? Am I? What a thing to say to your own blood!"

Thelenineth laughed and watched as the apples of her eyes continued to run around in circles, laughing and shrieking. In her heart she prayed to the Valars to keep this family safe from harm and to bestow upon them happiness forever.

XXXXXXXXXX

Thranduil walked alongside Celeborn and his wife, Galadriel. It was good to see the rulers of the Golden Woods again, Thranduil thought and now, his own daughter was to marry one of their finest elves, Haldir. Thranduil was joyful. After the death of his eldest son, a marriage was what they needed to lift the spirits of the elves in Mirkwood, "I cannot demonstrate the happiness my family and myself have felt these few weeks. A great deal of hope is attached to this impending marriage. The alliance between our two realms would be strengthened. But as a father, my joy is in seeing my daughter marry such an admirable elf."

Celeborn nodded, "I know how you feel my dear friend. It was how I and Galadriel felt when Celebrian married Elrond. It is a sense of security to know someone honourable taking care of your child."

"Let us retire to the garden. We have much to confer of the wedding ceremony. We also have to discuss about the future dwelling for the newlyweds," Galadriel directed both of the elven lords towards the garden.

Thranduil sat across from Galadriel while Celeborn sat next to his wife, "What do you mean by their future dwelling? My daughter is a princess; surely she will be needed in court."

"That is true, Thranduil but Haldir is our Marchwarden. He is needed here for the safety of our people. You have Legolas to watch over Mirkwood. We have no other son," Celeborn expressed his concerns.

Thranduil was taken aback, "Nonsense! You have Haldir's brothers to keep the land safe. Mirkwood is still under attack by Orcs and goblins. I need all the help I can find since Gollon is no longer here..."

Galadriel raised her hand, "Please, my lords. Let us no bicker about this. My dear husband, we have discussed this yesterday. I know you want Haldir here to foresee the defences and so does Thranduil. I propose this. Since we have some of our wardens training Mirkwood's wardens, why not let Haldir manage them for half a year? He shall return to Lorien with the guards. Since this alliance will continue on, I see it fair, that we have Haldir and Lothestel for six months and you, Thranduil, the other six months."

The king of Mirkwood pondered this for a moment. After losing his first born, the thought of being apart from the apple of his eyes was painful but he saw the wisdom in Galadriel's proposal. With Haldir dividing his time between two lands, he could himself foresee the training of the wardens. As for Lothestel, she could learn a thing or two from the Lord and Lady of Lorien. Thranduil leaned back into his chair and nodded, "Very well Galadriel. I find you words to be full of wisdom."

Galadriel smiled. Thranduil was known to be a hard elf to please but when it comes to the matters of his youngest, Galadriel found he has a soft spot, "Well then! Let us begin the planning for the ceremony. Now, where is your wife Thranduil?"

"She went to see our daughter. Travelling here took a toll on her since she has not yet fully recovered. If it is suitable, we should continue with the discussion and let her rest," Thranduil explained.

Galadriel nodded, "Very well then. Let the planning begin!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Lothestel looked at herself in the mirror. She could not believe her eyes. Was it really her in the reflection of the glass hanging on the seamstress' wall? She looked different, glowing even. Nyonna beamed at the sight of her best friend in her ceremonial gown, "Oh! Lothestel! You look divine! The colour of the dress brings out the colour of your eyes!"

Lothestel was still awed by the sight of her person in the mirror, "I look so different. Do I not, Nyonna?"

Nyonna laughed, "You look the same my dear, only prettier and much more in love. Haldir would not be able to take his eyes away from you! I am sure of it!"

The gown was breath taking. It was the softest shade of lavender Lothestel has ever seen. The bodice was cut low and it hugged her breasts well without being overtly sensual; perfect for a bride on her wedding day. It hugged her perfectly down to her hips where it then flared into a beautiful cascading white tier of silk. The sleeves were fitted and it showed off her toned arm perfectly. There were beautiful rosettes around the neckline adorned with pearls and diamonds. She stood motionless and stared at herself for another moment.

The sound of Nyonna laughing ended her reverie, "Come on. We do not have all day to stare at your reflection in the mirror. We still need to see the florist to talk about the flowers for your hair."

Lothestel nodded and soon the two elleth were well on their way to finish their errands.

It was almost dark when Lothestel finally walked back to her quarters. She placed all her purchases on her bed and walked towards the window. She could see the light in her mother's room. There seemed to be another person with her and it dawned on her; it must be her father! Lothestel ran towards her mother's room and there she saw her father sitting by the fire place, "Father! I have missed you so!"

Thranduil stood up and embraced his daughter, "It has been a long time my child. I have missed you. Let me look at you properly. My...my... What a beautiful lady you have become!"

Lothestel blushed, "Oh, father. Stop teasing me. I am very much the same elleth."

Thranduil laughed, "No, you are not. Being in love suits you my darling daughter. Come, sit. I have much to tell you of the plans for your wedding ceremony. I would have wished to talk to both you and Haldir but I was informed that he is still on his way back. No matter. I trust you will convey my message to him when he returns?"

Lothestel mocked a surprised expression, "What? What makes you think I would pay him a visit today? It is getting dark, you know..."

Thranduil folded his arms across his chest but the look on his face was of mirth, "An elleth in love would go through walls to meet the love of her life and you are no different, my daughter. As it so happens, that is what your mother used to do all the time."

Thelenineth laughed, "Do not be telling her false stories my dear husband. Remember, I was not the rowdy one when we were younger."

"Oh, father!" Lothestel stood from her chair and gave her father a fleeting embrace, "Yes, I will convey the message father."

Thranduil held his daughter's hand and kissed it, "Come, we have much to discuss."

XXXXXXXXXX

Haldir reached his talan well after darkness had fallen across the land. He was exhausted but was very happy to be home. He placed his arrows on the table and made his way to his sleeping chamber. He took of his stained robes and wrapped a simple towel around his waist. He was eager for a dip in the pool for he hoped to be clean enough to meet Lothestel. During the brief meeting upon arriving in Lorien, Orophin told him of King Thranduil's arrival. He must be looking his best to meet his future in laws.

Haldir walked towards the pond near his talan. He made the pool with his brothers a few years back to provide them with an efficient way to wash. It was here where he could rest and talk to his brothers when all three of them were back in Caras Galadhon. But now, since both Orophin and Rumil had decided to move to their own talan, the pool was only used once in a while when Haldir needed a quiet place to bathe and think at the same time.

The moonlight shimmered across the pool. Water lilies were beginning to grow but for an almost neglected pool, it was still beautiful. The stones were covered with moss here and there. The water lilies added softness to the surrounding. Haldir dropped the towel and dipped his toes into the pool. The water was cool against his skin and not a moment too soon, Haldir submerged himself in its depths. He swam around the pool for a moment before resting his body near one of the stone bench in the pool. He closed his eyes and listened to the night creatures.

The rustling of trees and shrubs caught his attention and his eyes focused on the path leading towards the pool. Almost immediately he saw a figure of an elleth walking towards him. He could see that it was not Lothestel but Elwen. Haldir reached for his towel and wrapped it around his body, sensing the elleth coming closer. As he turned around, Elwen was standing before him, "Elwen! What brings you here?"

Elwen smiled; a smile that Haldir could only describe as questionable. Elwen walked closer to the Marchwarden, "I came to see you, Haldir." As she said that, Elwen trailed a finger across Haldir's broad chest.

Haldir stepped back, caution building inside him. If anyone were to see this encounter, many questions and accusations would arise, "What is it that you want Elwen? You cannot meet me like this. I am betrothed and you are with someone."

Elwen walked closer, letting her robe slid down her body. She was wearing a sheer gown and Haldir could make out the shape of her heaving bosom as she walked closer. Elwen smiled again, "Oh, Haldir. You know where my heart truly lies. It was been yours for a long time and no one could replace you."

"No, Elwen. I am devoted to Lothestel. I cannot betray her trust. I admit my intentions towards you in the beginning were honourable but now with this arrangement, I shall marry the Princess of Mirkwood," Haldir confessed to the elleth standing before him.

"Surely you do not mean that. You do not love her! You love me, Haldir! Me! You must know that I love you more than anything Haldir. That night when you came to my talan, I wanted so badly to tell you that I love you; to beg you not to marry this princess. Please Haldir!" Elwen swung her body forward and kissed Haldir hard on his mouth.

Haldir staggered backwards a little and the kiss caught him by surprise. He pried her hand from his neck and pushed Elwen away, "What part of the conversation did you..."

Haldir never managed to finish the sentence because standing near the path was Lothestel, with grief and betrayal etched on her face. She stood there, frozen; and tears were beginning to fall from her eyes. Haldir walked towards her and he was grateful Lothestel did not run or flinch from him, "Lothestel..."

The princess raised her hand and stopped Haldir, "There is nothing you can say that can remedy this. What is there to think when I see my betrothed standing in nothing but a towel with an elleth wearing such a gown where I can see the juncture between her legs? If you can find an answer to my question then I ask you this, what am I to think when I see my betrothed kissing another elleth only days before our wedding? No, Haldir. There is nothing you can say that will remedy this."

Tears were beginning to fall from her eyes earnestly. Haldir could feel the pain in his heart growing with each tear that fell, "No, it is nothing like that. I do not feel for Elwen. I love..."

"There is nothing you can say, that will remedy this... Sadly, I cannot back out from this marriage. I am the princess of Mirkwood and to tell my parents of this betrayal will only lead to your pain and death, Haldir. Three days from now, we shall be married. We will fulfil our duties as lord and lady but do not for a second Haldir, think I will forgive you for your betrayal..." Lothestel turned around and walked away.

But before she reached the end of the path, she turned around and looked at Haldir, "My father wishes to see you on the morrow. We shall not meet again until the day of the ceremony. Good night."

Haldir ran towards his betrothed, "Wait! Lothestel, please listen to me!" He managed to grab hold of her wrist and held her there, "I love you! Not her! Believe me!"

Lothestel wrenched her hand free, "NO! I trusted you! I was beginning to love you and now here I am, in this predicament where I see my future husband with another elleth, with her tongue down his throat! Tell me, if it was me you saw tonight half naked with another ellon, what would you do? You would not hesitate to kill me! So do not tell me you love me, because clearly you are lying!"

Lothestel ran as fast as she could towards her quarters. Tears were streaming down her eyes and the pain in her heart was unbearable. Once again the Valars sought to test her with Haldir's infidelity. Soon she would bind herself to an ellon who does not love her. Was it her fate to face all eternity alone and unloved?


	11. Chapter 10 The Wedding

**Chapter 10**

**The Wedding**

Legolas sat under the great Mellyrn trees and gazed upon the twinkling stars that adorned the night sky. All is well, he thought. His darling sister would be getting married on the morrow. Haldir came to visit his future in laws last evening, with King Thranduil talking to him at length about the bonds of marriage and about Lorien's and Mirkwood's future. He was gladdened to see his little sister marrying a noble elf and a friend to add. Perhaps with Haldir in the family, he would have someone to share the burden of being the crown prince.

Legolas shook all business matters aside. Tonight was for Nyonna. He had been neglecting her these few days; with Lothestel's wedding and the treaty to finalize. He smiled as he remembered his own words back in Mirkwood; he had promised her a good loving under the great Mellyrn trees. With that thought in mind, Legolas had packed a small picnic basket filled with fruits and a bottle of wine to enjoy with his loved one. He had spread a blanket on the grass and now was lying on it, with his eye fixed on the night sky. The anticipation was bustling through his body and Legolas could feel his leggings getting uncomfortable.

His mind kept on drifting towards the ceremony tomorrow. It was an event of special magnificence. Everyone would be joyful and happy with this bonding. Well, everyone except Lothestel it seemed. Legolas never really did understand his sister. A few days ago, she was the happiest elleth on all of Middle Earth but yesterday when Haldir came to visit, she merely nodded and disappeared into her chamber. It was even more peculiar when she did not bid Haldir farewell for the night. Knowing the two of them, something might have happened but since the wedding was still on, Legolas assumed it was just a small lover's quarrel.

His reverie was cut short when the sound of delicate footsteps reached his ear. Legolas turned and was surprised to find Lady Galadriel standing behind him. The Mirkwood prince immediately stood up greeting the lady of Lorien, "My lady Galadriel! I was not expecting to see you!"

Galadriel smiled, "Of course not young prince. If you were, I doubt Celeborn would be too happy to see you wine and dine me under the moonlight. I was out for a stroll. Night time gives me great peace to think about today's events. Do you mind if I joined you here for a moment? This happens to be my most adored spot to look at the bright moon."

Legolas looked flustered, "Please, do join me my lady. My... umm... friend is not here yet."

"Do I know this friend of yours Legolas?" Galadriel enquired with a slight smile, taking a seat on one of the dead logs in the garden.

Legolas rarely blushed but today he could feel his face heating up, "Oh... I do not... well..."

Galadriel laughed and the sound of her laughter reverberated throughout the garden, sounding mellifluous, "Do not be afraid of me, my dear child. I was once young as well. Lord Celeborn and I have had many nights like the one you shall have soon."

Legolas watched the lady's expression turned from gleeful to worrisome, "Your sister is troubled, Legolas. She will need your support when the time comes. I see many tests and obstacles in her future. It is a long road for her before she could find the happiness you now possess."

Taken aback by her revelation, Legolas was now worried for his sister's happiness, "But it is my belief that Haldir would make her very happy."

Galadriel stood up, "That he will... If only your sister would let him. What worries me the most is her pride. If she does not change her ways, it would soon be her source of misery." Galadriel looked at the night sky, "The night is young and the energy here is strong. I bid you goodnight dear prince. Give my love to Nyonna when she arrives."

Legolas blinked a few times before it sunk into his head that Galadriel spoke of Nyonna. Embarrassed to his bones he replied meekly, "I will my lady..."

He watched the Lady of the Golden Woods disappeared behind the trees and now his thoughts were troubled again. Galadriel would never have said what she did if it did not carry any weight. Was the bitterness he saw between Haldir and Lothestel was more than just a lover's quarrel? Legolas shook his head. Why must there always be something about these two, he thought to himself.

A pair of soft hands snaked around his waist and a kiss was planted on the nape of his neck, "What had you drifting so far away my lord?"

Legolas smiled; Nyonna was here, "Nothing of much consequence my lady. I much rather be thinking about you. What took you so long, my love?" He pulled her towards his front and saw the most beautiful smile.

Nyonna looked at the Mirkwood prince and felt all the love in the world for him, "I was trying to get your sister to eat something. I could tell that she had been crying. I do not know what is the matter with her but I suspect Haldir must be in the same shape or worse. There can never be a peaceful day between these two I fear."

Legolas drew her in and folded his arms around her warm body, "I believe you are right my dear. But let us not talk about those two. I have not been spending enough time with you, love. With the treaty and the wedding preparations, I barely kissed you properly."

Nyonna giggled, "You are the prince my love, I understood that your duties came first. As for that kiss, we have an eternity to perfect our craft."

Legolas' eyes widened, "Are you meaning to say my kiss does not satisfy you?"

Nyonna lay on the blanket seductively, "I seemed to remember that your kisses take my breath away, all the time. But since you have been busy, I might have forgotten. Perhaps you just need to remind me..."

Legolas' eyes travelled down her lean body, lying seductively on the blanket. He joined her and pulled her close to his body, feeling the heat between them. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her gaze to his, "I love you..."

Nyonna looked back into the depths of his eyes and whispered, "I love you..."

Legolas gently lowered his face and caught her soft lips with his. The kiss was soft and playful. It remained that until he licked Nyonna's lower lip demanding more of her. She obliged and the two kissed long and hard. When Nyonna pulled away, Legolas could see that she was flustered. He smiled and touched her swollen lips with his thumb, "I hope that kiss will forever be etched in your mind."

Nyonna smiled and reached for her beloved, "I could never forget anything about you Legolas. Never..."

Legolas pushed her back into the blankets and held her in his arms, "I believe I promised you a good loving under the Mellyrn trees when we were in Mirkwood..." Legolas felt Nyonna stiffened and looked at her, "What is the matter Nyonna? Are you not well?"

She looked up into his eyes, "Here? Is it not too public?"

Legolas laughed, "Do not tell me you are shy my dear? I do not think anyone would stumble upon us here. It is already late into the night..."

Nyonna looked at Legolas with unsure eyes but upon seeing the desire in his eyes, her body responded. She reached out to him and caressed his handsome face, "Make love to me my lord. I am yours for the taking..."

Legolas smiled and kissed her once again, slowly easing the gown off her shoulders. His eyes feasted on the creamy flesh that lay beneath the garment. It has been too long. By the gods, it has been an eternity...

XXXXXXXX

Haldir walked slowly towards Lothestel's chamber. He needed her to understand what happened between Elwen and him, was a misunderstanding. He no longer felt any attraction towards the other elleth. With their wedding ceremony approaching in mere hours, he needed her trust and her love. There was no one in sight near the gardens. Haldir made his way towards her chamber and stood in front of the door, hesitating to knock because he knew if he announced his arrival, Lothestel would never open the door. A plan began to form in his mind...

Lothestel felt drowsy and drained. She had spent the entire day crying and sulking. Tomorrow was to be her wedding day and she had to be the saddest bride in all of Middle Earth. She lay on her bed staring at the roof of her chambers. Tears trickled down from her eyes towards the pillow underneath her head. The pillow was a sodden mess since she had not stopped crying but fatigue was beginning to take over her body and Lothestel was about to close her eyes and finally succumb to the overwhelming sense of weariness.

"I was told you did not eat anything today Lothestel..."

The sound of a male presence in the room woke her up. Lothestel sat up looking around the room, trying to make out a form. Her eyes fell to a shape of an ellon standing in the corner of the room. She immediately knew who it was, "Haldir...What...When...HOW DID YOU GET IN?"

Lothestel clutched the coverlet closer to her body. It was a juvenile attempt on her part since Haldir had seen her in naught but her skin. But after all that had happened, her pride and modesty was all that remained sacred to her. She gave him her heart and he crushed it. With the Valars as her witness, she swore, no more...

Haldir watched her pulled coverlet closer. But he had been watching her long before she realized he was there. He knew underneath that coverlet she wore only a thin night shift that went to her knees. He had spent enough time feasting on her satiny skin that his leggings felt uncomfortable now. He stood where he was and never once he took his gaze of her, "You left a window open. I climbed in."

Lothestel grew angry, "Have you no sense of common courtesy? Could you not knock on my door and ask permission to enter my chambers?"

Haldir's face was stony, expressionless as he continued to watch his betrothed, "Would you open the door if I had knocked?"

Lothestel did not reply. Of course she would not have opened the door for him. Haldir was the last person she wanted to see today. Meeting him today would make their wedding tomorrow even harder for her. She looked at the ellon standing in the corner, "What do you want Haldir?"

This time Haldir walked forward, standing where the moonlight shone through the window. He wanted her to see the truth in his eyes, the honesty on his face. "I came here to tell you I love you..."

Lothestel turned her gaze away. Hearing him say those words, made the betrayal worse than it previously was, "Do you expect me to believe you after what I saw? How can I believe you Haldir? If Elwen was just an unknown elleth, I would have considered that it was all a misunderstanding. But you were courting her before we were thrust into this arranged marriage. Tell me my suspicions have no grounds..."

Haldir walked closer to her bed, his eyes never leaving her face, "True I was courting her but I have already made it known to her that I would be faithful to my intended. She was accepting of my decisions and the night I went to talk to her, I found out she had already found a replacement for me. That night by the pool came as a surprise to me as well. I feel nothing for her Lothestel... Nothing."

Tears fell from Lothestel's eyes as she watched the ellon that had her heart, "But you left Mirkwood for her... You do not break someone else's heart for the salvage of another if you do not feel for her..."

Haldir shook his head, "No, Lothestel. That is what I have been trying to explain to you. I was already falling for you when we were in Mirkwood. You however did not give me the chance to explain it to you. I love you Lothestel..."

This time Haldir did not wait for her to respond. He moved closer to the bed and in one swift movement she was in his arms, locked in a kiss. Lothestel was too stunned to move at first but soon she began struggling against him, "Let me be Haldir...please..."

Haldir held her close to his body and embraced her, "I love you..."

She looked at her betrothed. She loved him but the pain she felt that was caused by his betrayal was still too raw, "I still do not believe you..."

"Then I will say it to you until you do, my love..." Haldir brought down his lips upon hers again, kissing her will all the love he felt in his heart. This time he felt her resistance crumbling and he deepened the kiss hoping that it will heal the hurt between them. Lothestel suddenly pulled away, sprinting off the bed with the coverlet held in front of her body.

Haldir could see that she was trembling. Tears were falling down her face in earnest. She looked at him with despair in her eyes, "Haldir... Please leave. The day had been hard enough as it is without you telling me all this. As much as I want to believe what you told me, my heart and my mind do not agree. Time is what I need to find the truth within myself..."

Haldir rose from the bed and walked towards Lothestel, "I know I have hurt you but by the gods, it was never my intention. Whatever your decision might be, remember that I love you. Do not kill us before there is to be any chance of us. I will be waiting for you at our ceremony tomorrow."

He brushed his thumb over her soft lips, his gaze locked with hers and said nothing for what seemed like an eternity and as silently he came, he left the same way. As the door to her room swung close, Lothestel fell to the floor where she cried, crumpled in defeat to her battle between pride and love.

XXXXXXXX

Thelenineth waited in the parlour as her daughter put on her ceremonial gown. As with the tradition in Mirkwood, mothers would braid their daughters' hair to signify the beginning of their bonded life. Her heart bloomed as she watched her daughter, Lothestel stepped from behind the screen, wearing her stunning gown, "My dear! You are a vision!"

Lothestel smiled and turned to look at herself in the mirror. It was fortunate for her that the dress was by itself a work of art. It would definitely distract the attention from her haggard face. After Haldir left the night before, she continued to cry until the wee hours of morning. She was left confused, hurt and raw inside. Part of her was joyful to finally here the words of love from Haldir but a big part of her was still hurt by what she saw. How was she to begin her married life without the base of trust?

Lothestel sat on the stool as her mother, the queen began braiding her hair. Thelenineth watched as her daughter seemed to be lost in her own world. She had also noticed her less than radiant face and it was evident to her, being Lothestel's mother for all this time, her daughter cried herself to sleep last night. The queen watched the withdrawn expression on her face and tried to soothe her, "Married life is a lifetime of hard work my dear. Love above all else must be present. Respect and trust come in close second. I know you love Haldir, you always have I think. Even with your bickering and quarrelling when you were younger I could sense the attraction both of you had for each other. Respect and trust must be given and earned at the same time. Find togetherness in everything you do. Include him in everything you do and ask that he does the same with you. Listen and asked that he listens to you. Understand each other. Love each other despite your flaws but at the same time try to mend the flaws you have."

Lothestel looked at her mother from the reflection in the mirror. She nodded meekly telling herself that she could at least be happy for those who were happy for her today. Her mother continued to braid her hair, giving out more advice for her soon to be married life, "But the most important advice that you must know...

Lothestel urged her mother on when she left the sentence unfinished, "What would that be mother?"

Thelenineth smiled, "Make love to each other as often as you can..."

Lothestel gasped and blushed after hearing what her mother said and the room was filled with laughter as the other hand maidens joined in the fun of getting the bride ready.

XXXXXXXX

Haldir stood in front of the mirror, adjusting his uniform and fixing his braid. Legolas stood by his side, sniggering as he watched the serious expression Haldir's face, "it is your wedding day my friend, not a march to war!"

"You know your sister Legolas. This IS marching to war," Haldir frowned as he remembered their talk last night.

Legolas was silence for a moment when Lady Galadriel's words echoed in his mind. He watched his friend, someone he knew from childhood. Legolas would trust his life in Haldir's hand but today when it came to the happiness of his sister, he began to wonder about the truth behind the lady's words, "I know Lothestel can be... difficult at times, but Haldir, never...never give up on her."

Haldir sighed and turned towards his friend, "My biggest worry now my dear friend is that she would give up on me..."

Legolas was curious as to why Haldir said that, "What do you mean by that Haldir? She loves you. You must know that."

Haldir did not answer. Instead he turned around with a smile on his face, "Enough talk about the future. Let us live in the moment. I am getting married! Can you believe that? Married! Me!"

Legolas smiled but he was not fooled. He knew Haldir for far too long to know an act when it was put up for him. But for the fear of ruining the jubilant mood that had everyone in Lorien buzzing with excitement, he left the subject to rest. Not long after, a sentinel arrived to inform the two friends of the ceremony. Legolas walked towards his best friend, "Come. Your life as a married prisoner begins in a few moments."

The two elves walked towards the garden where the ceremony was to be held. Haldir could see the faces of his family and friends. His brothers stood by the aisle decked in their uniforms and opposite the aisle he could see two young lady. They were to be the witnesses to his bonding with Lothestel. Haldir could also see King Thranduil and Queen Thelenineth sitting beside Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Lord Celeborn then left his seat to take his place near the aisle to preside over the ceremonial binding.

Moments later Lothestel walked down the aisle dressed in her beautiful gown. Haldir forgot to breathe at that moment. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his entire life. It was not until Legolas nudged him, Haldir remembered to breathe again. As she approached the wedding dais, Haldir held out his hand and together they stood side by side in front of Lord Celeborn.

Celeborn smiled at the two of them, "Marriage is the bonding and union of two people; the union of the heart, the mind, the body and above all the soul. When a soul is bound to another it becomes stronger. When that bond is cherished with love and care, it becomes immortal. The Valars have blessed the two of you with the joy of finding your halves and today with this ceremony, you shall become one. May I have the rings?"

Nyonna then stepped forward with a pair of Mithril rings adorned with gems placed on a delicate little pillow. Lord Celeborn told the two to hold the rings and Haldir was to be the one to place the ring on Lothestel finger first. Celeborn looked at the Marchwarden, "Repeat after me, Haldir. With this ring, I bind myself to you for all eternity, as long as I breathe till the day I die. I will love you and cherish you and I will protect you from any harm."

Haldir looked at the elleth before him, watching her reserved expression and he knew, he was not forgiven just yet. He took the ring and began sliding it on to her finger whilst repeating what Lord Celeborn said, "With this ring, I bind myself to you for all eternity, as long as I breathe till the day I die. I will love you and cherish you and I will protect you from any harm." He pushed the ring all the way and now it sat beautifully on the finger of the Mirkwood princess.

Lord Celeborn then turned his attention towards Lothestel, "My dear, repeat after me. With this ring, I bind myself to you for all eternity, as long as I breathe till the day I die. I will love you and cherish you and I will provide you a home."

Lothestel's hand trembled as she reached for the ring on the pillow. She prayed to the Valars to give her strength to fulfil her duties well, "With this ring, I bind myself to you for all eternity, as long as I breathe till the day I die. I will love you and cherish you and I will provide you a home." Now, her ring fitted well around Haldir's finger. She looked at it with a heavy burden in her heart. What was to become of their married life?

Lord Celeborn looked at the two young elves before him, "With the power given to me by the Valars, I bear witness to this union. May your souls be strong together. You may kiss each other now."

Lothestel's eyes fluttered as she looked at her new husband. Haldir's face was tender and a slight smile formed on his lips. She finally took a good look at him and was left in awe at how handsome he looked in his uniform. He held her close as he bent his head down to kiss her. The kiss was soft and brief but with it, their bonding as husband and wife was sealed.

The crowd clapped and cheered as they were presented as husband and wife. King Thranduil and the queen beamed with happiness. Legolas patted Haldir's back while Nyonna rushed forward to give her best friend a kiss. Beautiful music played in the background as the crowd moved towards the canopy where the feast was laid out. Haldir and Lothestel took their places and a slew of toasts began, wishing the newlyweds all the happiness in their married life.

Lothestel watched the happy faces of the ones she loves. Her father was laughing and making merry with her mother. Legolas was smiling from ear to ear, dancing away with Nyonna. Her heart dropped at how much this marriage meant to a lot of people in her life. They were joyful for her but in truth she was not happy. She entered into this marriage with caution and doubt. She would have to work hard on her marriage to make it believable for the sake of her parents and her loved ones.

Haldir watched the face of his bride closely. He could tell that she was trying to put up a happy front for the sake of those present. So many misunderstandings were between them. His gaze fell to the ring that adorned her finger and it reminded him of the promise he made during the bonding ceremony. He would love her and cherish her and above all else protect her. It would take time for her to trust him but he would show her how unrelenting his love could be.

XXXXXXXX

The full day of festivities died down as night approached. Lothestel was in her new home, Haldir's talan. It was a modest dwelling but for tonight all the lavish details were concentrated in the bedroom. Lothestel shuddered at the thought. For the bonding to be permanent, they would have to consummate their marriage. The notion of sharing a bed with Haldir gave her goose bumps and made the hair on the back of her neck stood up. If things were different between them, she would definitely have been looking forward to the time the two of them would be alone. She looked at the reflection in the mirror. Nyonna was with her, helping her combing her hair and getting ready for bed. Lothestel fidgeted a lot and was getting mighty uncomfortable.

Nyonna saw this and squeezed her best friend's shoulders, "All will be well. You love Haldir and he loves you. I see a happy future for the both of you."

Lothestel gave Nyonna a faint smile. Why was everyone so certain they would be happy together when she, herself was in doubt?

Nyonna walked towards the table and procured a small box wrapped with some brown paper, "Here. This is for you. Well, it is for the both of you..."

Lothestel took the box and looked up at her friend, "What is it?"

Nyonna smiled sheepishly, "It is scented oil. It will help calm your nerves. It soothes amongst other things. You might need this."

"Thank you for this Nyonna but I do not think any kind of oil would calm my nerves tonight," Lothestel sighed.

Just then a small knock was heard on the door of Haldir's talan. Nyonna opened it and saw the groom with Legolas on the front porch, "Welcome my lords. Lothestel is inside."

Haldir stepped forward and entered the living room but Lothestel was not there. He turned to Nyonna, "Where is she?"

Nyonna smiled and pointed towards the bedroom, "In there, Haldir. She is very nervous."

Legolas sniggered and patted Haldir's shoulder, "We shall take our leave now. Play nicely you two."

Haldir thanked the both of them before locking the door to his talan. He removed his cape and hung it near the wall. The talan was dimly lit and it gave out a golden ambience. The night was calm with only crickets making their sounds. Haldir walked slowly towards his bedroom. All his long years, no one had shared his talan for a long time and tonight he found himself bound to an elleth. He knocked on the door before entering and heard Lothestel's voice answering softly, "Enter..."

He stepped into his bedroom and saw her sitting by the edge of the bed, wearing a steel blue wrap that covered her body. Her hair was let loose and it fell to her waist. She did not look at him as he entered and Haldir could see her trembling as he closed the door. He took of his coat and placed it in his wardrobe. She was still silent, fidgeting and playing with her fingers. He sat down beside her and he could see her shifted away from him.

Haldir reached out and took her hand, startling her as he did, "Do not be afraid of me my dear. I will not ask of you what you are not willing to do. You must be tired. Take your rest. I shall sleep outside for the night."

Lothestel looked at him for a moment and then she nodded, a little happy and a little sad. She was utterly confused at what she was feeling. She was still furious with him but his tenderness and kind words managed to calm her nerves.

Watching her nod, Haldir felt a little hurt. It would be a lie if he said he was not looking forward to their wedding night. He had her nearly naked in his arms many times but when tonight was the night to let go, he had to be in control of himself. He had hoped her anger would have subsided but time was really what she needed. He gathered two pillows and a few sheets and made his way out. As he was walking out the door, he turned to her, "Sleep well..."

Lothestel watched as the door closed behind Haldir. A sense of relief washed over her as she began undressing. She slipped under the coverlet and closed her eyes. The sense of relief was quickly replaced by the sense of restlessness. She was grateful Haldir did not force her into doing what she did not want to do. There was love in her heart for Haldir but each time she envisioned herself in his arms, the vivid image of Elwen kissing him half naked would snake its way into her head. No, she thought to herself. Not now and not ever. How can she give up her body to someone she did not trust with her heart?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A word from the author :**_

_**Lothestel seemed torn between her feelings and Haldir is caught between honor and desire. Oh my... How would this turn out? Stay tuned..and of course, I would love to hear from you**_


	12. Chapter 11 Home

_**Author's note :**_

_**Sorry it took sometime for the story to be posted. Real life stuff came around and well, those were really unavoidable.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 11**

**Home**

The sunlight shone into the room from the window beside the bed. The morning was peaceful with the sound of birds chirping and the rustling of the leaves. It was a cool morning, with the winds bringing news of winter not far ahead. Lothestel stretched on the bed, reluctant to leave the comforting sheath of her coverlet. But when the sudden realization that she was in Haldir's talan struck her, Lothestel sat up abruptly. She looked around for the sign of the Marchwarden in her room, afraid for her modesty. Her eyes scanned the bright room and she found out that she was alone. But the sound of pots clanging in the kitchen told her that her husband was in the talan with her.

Lothestel got up and walked to the wash basin beside the bed. She straightened her hair, washed her face and rinsed her mouth. She looked at the reflection in the mirror. She looked the same but she was no longer the same person. She was now Lothestel, wife of Haldir. She took a deep breath and tried to envision her future with him. It seemed bleak to her and she could feel hope slowly slipping away. She opened her eyes and saw her reflection again. An internal battle began inside her. Part of her that loves Haldir still wanted her happiness with him. But her pride will not let her forget and accept his words easily.

"You love him. Trust him and you will be happy..."

"Trust? Haldir does not know the meaning of that word. Did you not catch him with his lover?"

"Elwen was trying to drive you away from your husband Lothestel..."

"Please, you know you can never trust anything he says from now on."

"Everyone deserves a second chance..."

Lothestel cupped her hands to her ears. The noises in her head almost seemed too real. She looked at her reflection in the mirror again. What was she to do now? Trapped in a marriage with a rocky start with little to no hope of ever being happy, all seemed bleak to her. Lothestel sighed; this was not how Mirkwood elves behaved in the face of obstacles. She shook her shoulders, expelling all negative thoughts from her body. It was a brand new day and she would start it off with a brand new outlook into the future. She would try her best to be happy. Perhaps on her way to fulfil that quest, she would find love once again. Lothestel donned her robe and belted it at her waist. She wanted to wash but she saw no bathroom in her bedroom. It was now time to face her husband and ask him where in the world was the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxx

Haldir was in his modest kitchen, preparing a pot of tea and slicing freshly baked bread he bought from the market. It was a new day; a day in which he hoped his wife, the princess of Mirkwood would accept him as her husband. It was farfetched that Lothestel would forgive him in such short notice but Haldir hoped that this little gesture would soften her heart and put her on to the path of forgiveness. The sound of the bedroom door creaking grabbed his attention and the Marchwarden cocked his head towards the hallway. From the corner of his eyes, he could see his bride, dressed in her robe with her hair slightly out of place, looking so soft and warm. Haldir imagined himself lost in the depths of her body, making love to her early in the morning. His blood began to boil and he could feel himself reacting in ways that he wished Lothestel would not know.

A soft voice called out to him from the hallway, "Haldir?"

He called out to her, signalling that he was in the kitchen, "I am here, Lothestel."

The sound of footsteps echoed through the hallway and a dark haired female entered the kitchen with eyes glittering like the stars. Haldir smiled at the sight of his new wife, "Good morning..."

A faint blush coloured her cheeks as Lothestel looked at her husband, "Good morning Haldir. You are up early..."

Haldir smiled, "No earlier than I usually wake up. Did I make too much noise?"

Lothestel shook her head, "No... The sunlight woke me up. Haldir... Umm... Can you please tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Bathroom?" Haldir enquired, puzzled by her question. As far as he remembered, he had placed a wash basin in the bedroom earlier this morning. "Why? Is the water in the basin not enough?"

Lothestel blushed again, "It is and I thank you. But I frequently wash before I eat..."

"You want to take a bath you mean? Well, I usually bathe in the pool outside. It is a private bathing area I built with my brothers before they moved to their own talans," Haldir explained.

Lothestel looked at the Marchwarden, "You mean to say the same pool the night I... The night I saw you last?"

Haldir shifted uncomfortably. Yes, he thought; at the very same pool you saw me with Elwen. He cleared his throat, "Yes, but if you do not feel comfortable there, I can take you to bathe in the Great Anduin."

Lothestel shook her head, "No matter. I can go down there myself."

Haldir smiled, "I would not mind you going down there any other day but it is better I follow you there. The current is strong at this time of year and with no one watching you could be swept away."

Lothestel was quiet for a moment, "Then I think it is best I use the pool out back."

"That would be a wise choice. Why not sit down and have something to eat before you wash? I have some bread, jam and fruits here. Perhaps after we eat, we could go to the pool together," Haldir suggested.

At the mention of the two going to the pool together, Lothestel was beginning to feel anxious. She would not want Haldir anywhere near her if she was not fully dressed. Furthermore, she was afraid of herself to be so vulnerable with Haldir. Sensing her apprehension, Haldir spoke, "If you rather go down to the pool by yourself, by all means please do."

Lothestel looked at her husband. There was a tinge of hurt in his voice. Lothestel smiled, "No, we could go together. I did not imply anything of such. This is your home Haldir. I do not have the right to tell you what to do."

Sadness filled Haldir's heart. He forced a smile on his lips, wanting to sound as sincere as he could. His feelings aside, he has yet to win Lothestel's heart again. He reached out and took Lothestel's hand in his, "This is your home too Lothestel. I married you and I intend to make you happy, here... In your home."

Lothestel was quiet. No words came to her lips as Haldir's voice resonated in her mind. She wanted to be happy too but could she ever forget what had happened between them and trust Haldir? Was she willing to put her heart on the line for a chance at an uncertain future? Will she be able to take his word against what she saw for herself that night? Questions were swimming in her head making her lightheaded.

Haldir watched as a myriad of emotions played on his wife's face, from sadness, to anger and then it changed to disappointment and pain. Oh how he wished he could erase the sadness from her heart and replace it with joy and love. No one could know the pain he felt in his heart at how their married life started. But he cannot erase the past. All that he can do was ensure their future would be full of happiness and joy. The two continued to eat their breakfast in awkward silence with Lothestel commenting on the delicious bread and the sweet jam.

After a few moments of silence during their breakfast, Haldir stood up to clean up. He looked at the beautiful princess, "Go ahead and collect your things for the pool. I shall wait for you in the living room."

Lothestel nodded and made her way to their bedroom. She tied a sheet around her body and knotted it behind her neck. Confident at how secure the knot was, she wrapped herself with her soft towel. She took with her a bar of soap and her fragrant oils and made her way to the living room. As she reached the living room, she could see Haldir standing with his gaze set upon the scenery outside. He was wearing only his leggings with a towel hanging from his shoulders. Lothestel gulped at the sight of his muscular back, in clear view since he had braided his hair.

The sounds of light footsteps made Haldir turned. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Lothestel walking towards the living room. Her slender body was wrapped in a dark green sheet that fell to her knees. There was nothing revealing about the way she tied the sheet but the knowledge that she was not wearing anything underneath the sheet made Haldir's heart beat a little faster.

She had her gaze down and Haldir could tell that she was utterly embarrassed by the way her cheeks flushed and by the way her toes were curled under her. He smiled. Haldir kept forgetting that despite her feistiness and her stubbornness, Lothestel was very much naive and young. He walked closer to his wife and took her hand. Lothestel looked at him with a twinge of fear in her eyes. Haldir looked at his wife with such tenderness in his eyes, "Worry not my dear. I will stand by what I said to you last night. But that does not mean I cannot hold my wife's hand. Come, let us bathe!"

Hand in hand the two elves walked outside towards their bathing pool. It was indeed a pleasant day. The sun was shining brightly and the breeze began to pick up as soon as they reached the pool. It was a beautifully constructed pool Lothestel noted to herself. There was a small waterfall at the end of the pool where the brothers managed to redirect a small stream from the mighty Anduin. The surroundings hid the pool well, with half walls and strategically placed flowers and shrubs. If a bad memory was not created here earlier that week, Lothestel was sure she would have made plenty of good memories here, in this beautiful little pool.

Lothestel looked on as Haldir walked down the small steps into the pool and made his way towards the other end of the pool. He then turned to her and gave her a smile, "I will stay here, at this end. That way you would not be tempted."

There was a mischievous grin on Haldir's face as Lothestel turned red from embarrassment, "I will not be tempted..."

Haldir let out a hearty laugh, "I know my dear. I am not such a magnificent specimen to tempt you."

Lothestel's skin flushed even more when Haldir teased her, "Me? What about you? Should you not be tempted when I get in?"

Haldir's eyes grew darker and Lothestel could see the muscles on his neck became taut and strained, "I do not have to wait for you to get in... I already am tempted..."

Lothestel was left speechless as she watched her husband dove in to the deep end of the pool. Shivers began to travel up her spine as she set her things down and began taking off her robe. Clad in a dark green sheet, she immersed herself into the cool waters surrounding her.

She waded towards the bench in the middle of the pool and sat there with the water level up to her chest. She began unravelling her braid as she watched her husband doing a few laps around the pool. Her hair turned darker as she poured some water on her head, washing the lovely strands. She took out a bottle of scented soap and washed her hair. Lost in the sensation of the scent, Lothestel did not realize Haldir was now sitting next to her, "Here, let me help you with that..."

Before she could protest, Haldir worked his magic with his fingers massaging her hair. His soft yet firm touch managed to relax the muscles on her head and neck and Lothestel began to feel less tense. Unbeknownst to herself, she started to lean back onto Haldir's broad chest. The feel of his hard body behind her, warm and unyielding was such a contrast to the cool waters lapping on her skin. Her eyes began to droop and a sense of bliss was washing over her. She could stay like this forever, she thought to herself.

Haldir watched as Lothestel slowly slipped into a blissful oblivion. He smiled to himself, wondering how much comfort the princess had to give up to be the wife of a Marchwarden. His fingers continued to massage her neck and her shoulders. But things became uncomfortable fairly quickly for Haldir as Lothestel began leaning in more and more into him. Her soft body and smooth skin were making his body react in a way only a wife should know of her husband's. Desire was building inside Haldir and without thinking he tilted Lothestel's face towards him and kissed her deeply.

Lothestel gasped at the feel of his lips on hers. Haldir's lips were warm and soft, confident and sure as he kissed her lips, which were cold and trembling, mixed with uncertainty. The way he took control of her reaction was making her body tingle in a most delicious way. Lothestel turned her body to face Haldir slowly, letting him caress her back and deepening the kiss. Her body was getting warmer and she could feel the buds of her chest peaking with hunger and desire.

Haldir took her gestures as a welcome and continued his ministrations. His kisses travelled down the side of her neck, gently nibbling and sucking, eliciting enticing moans from his wife. His nimble fingers found their way to the knot behind her neck and undid it. He watched slowly as the cloth fell downwards, revealing the top half of Lothestel's body. His eyes grew darker at the sight of the delicate female flesh, as his hands gently cupped Lothestel's bosom.

Lothestel bit down on her lips. This is wrong, she thought to herself. How can she be angry at this man and yet feel so much desire for him? A soft moan escaped from her lips as Haldir gently brought a teat into his mouth and suckled it. The delicious ache in her centre was now unbearable and Lothestel squirmed against her husband, "Haldir..."

Almost immediately he sensed her need and Haldir's strong hand rubbed the sides of her legs, prying apart the clothes that wrapped around Lothestel's legs so firmly. He was trying very hard not to lose control but it proved to be such an impossible task, when he saw his wife lost in her own reverie. His long fingers found her centre, lightly caressing it, making her body shiver.

With eyes shut tightly, Lothestel focused on the sensation between her legs. Oh, her husband would prove to be a great lover, she thought. Lothestel was teetering on the edge of her release when a voice from the talan, broke the spell the two elves were in, "Haldir? Lothestel? Are you here?"

Curses! Haldir thought to himself. Leave it to Legolas to disturb what would have been a good start to what could have been a wondrous day. Haldir let go of his wife, frantically trying to tie the sheet back around her neck as Lothestel herself pulled the sheet around her body securely. She was blushing profusely hoping not to be caught by her own brother in this very compromising position. Lothestel was about to move away from Haldir when Legolas appeared by the pool, "There you are! I have been calling out for the two of you for ages. Am I interrupting anything?"

Haldir rolled his eyes, "We heard you. No, nothing was interrupted. Lothestel and I were merely having our bath when you so rudely yelled for us. What should an elf do around here to enjoy some peace and quiet with his own wife on the first day of their married life?"

Legolas laughed, "Peace! I am only here to tell you that my father and Lord Celeborn request your presence this afternoon. It seems we have some treaty matters to discuss. Also, I am here to tell my dear sister, that our mother would like to see her today."

At the mention of her name, Lothestel looked at her brother. She turned scarlet with embarrassment when she saw her brother grinning at her mischievously. Legolas then turned to leave but before he did that, he looked at the newlyweds once again, "Oh, Haldir... I would very much like some degree of innocence in my little sister. So, do not torment her too much."

Haldir coughed almost immediately followed by a howl of laughter coming from Legolas who was now walking away. Lothestel looked helplessly at her husband and sighed. Legolas would never let this die down without teasing her at least three times today. Lothestel got up from the bench and made her way out of the pool. But before her feet could touch the steps, Haldir whirled her around and kissed her once again. He was gladdened to feel no resistance from her part but he could still feel her uncertainty. He cupped her face with his hands and looked deep into her eyes, "Forgive me if what happened just now was all my doing... I could not help myself."

Lothestel blushed, "No, it was not only you... As much as I hate to admit it to myself, my body reacts to you so strongly that I cannot fathom it. Give me time to let my heart reach that place as well..."

Haldir nodded and smiled at his wife, "Come, we must get ready. It seems our duties are about to begin." Hand in hand the two elves walked back to their talan to begin their day.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lothestel left the talan a few moments after Haldir's departure. She walked silently along the path, trying to come to terms with her new life. She felt torn between her anger and her love for Haldir. Perhaps it was foolish of her to agree to this wedding. All these years in her long life, for the first time today, she finally felt the burden of being a princess. This was the responsibility her mother often spoke of; putting the needs of others before you. She could only hope that Eru would see her actions selfless enough to at least have a happy life.

A figure of an elleth began to form at the end of the path. Lothestel struggled to see who it was for the sun was shining before her. But as the shape of the elleth began to come closer, Lothestel froze and despair filled her heart. It was Elwen, walking towards her without any sense of guilt. Lothestel felt anger festering inside her as the images of Haldir and Elwen flashed before her eyes. She was even more surprised when Elwen stopped her way and looked straight into her eyes, "Your highness..."

Lothestel raised her eyebrow, "Yes?"

Elwen smiled, "You look well today."

"I feel quite well I suppose. After all, I am a wedded elleth as of this morning," Lothestel was beginning to feel irked by this encounter.

Elwen laughed, "That remains to be seen. Even if he is married to you and even if you are a princess, I will get him back for his heart only belongs to me."

Lothestel did not smile, "That is where you are utterly mistaken. He is mine and mine only. If for the slightest you think I would let you have him without a fight, you are sadly mistaken. Move out of my way or I will not hesitate to have the wardens take you away."

There was a gleam in Elwen's eyes as she walked away, leaving Lothestel standing in the middle of the path, with her heart beating out of her chest. How dare her to threaten to take Haldir way from me, Lothestel thought to herself. Elwen's words began to echo inside her mind, "His heart only belongs to me..."

Doubt began to take its place in Lothestel's heart. How will she ever learn to trust her husband when everything around her whispers of his impending infidelity? She needed to talk to her mother and fast if she wanted to save her day old marriage. Lothestel walked as fast as her feet can carry her to the royal quarters. Tears were rolling from her eyes when she realized her happiness hangs by a thread and there was someone to make sure she does not live a happy life with Haldir.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Elwen smiled as she walked past the princess. She had to admit, she was fascinated by this Mirkwood princess. After what the princess saw at the pool between herself and Haldir, she would have thought Lothestel would have called off the wedding. But nothing of the sort happened. Elwen felt the pain sliced through her heart when she attended the wedding ceremony, to see Haldir be bound for eternity to the princess. But if Haldir or the princess thought it was a happy beginning for the both of them, they were sadly mistaken.

Elwen knew Haldir no longer felt any feelings for her. She knew his heart belonged to the princess. But she could see the seed of doubt in the princess' eyes after she caught them by the pool. From that day on, Elwen swore to herself, if she could not have Haldir, neither could the princess...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Author's note :**_

_**Well...that's that. What will Lothestel do? Or rather what mischief does Elwen have in mind? Stay tuned. As usual, i would love to hear what you think :)**_


	13. Chapter 12 Return to Duty

Chapter 12

Return to Duty

The sight of the warrior elves sitting in the war room was something to behold. Warriors of broad shoulders and long golden hair sat in each of the twenty chairs all perched straight and taut looking at their leader, Lord Celeborn. The meeting was convened to discuss the recent increments of attacks by Orcs and goblins on the borders of Lorien. These attacks have left a number of wardens injured and the dwellers of the Golden Woods were beginning to question their safety. There were whispers of a growing darkness, an unforeseen evil. Lady Galadriel grew restless and took a council with her lord and husband just nights before and today, in the war room this threat would be addressed.

Haldir took the seat next to Legolas who was sitting beside to Lord Celeborn. The two listened as a few of the patrol captains reported their findings. The situation regarding these attacks was far more serious than the two of them had imagined. King Thranduil was also present taking his seat at the opposite side of the long table. Orophin who was the south border's patrol captain spoke, "The attacks have been concentrated near the south border where we are close to human kind. I have sent scouts to the neighbouring villages. They too have experienced similar attacks but they had it far worse than we have. Before this the number of assailants in each group was confined to two or three but now they attack in larger numbers, up to twelve assailants. This is worrisome since our patrol teams consists of five or less. If they attack us in large groups, they could easily overcome us."

His report was seconded by a few other captains. Lord Celeborn looked to Legolas, "What of Mirkwood? Are there similar attacks happening?"

Legolas shook his head, "Last I spoke to our sentinels, Mirkwood is calm except for one or two attacks by goblins. It seems they have changed their focus towards Lorien. I cannot fathom what they hope to achieve by attacking here. It is almost like our kind's stronghold."

King Thranduil seconded the report from his son, "It has never been as bad as it is in Lorien. At the most we have two or three attacks per month."

Lord Celeborn was quiet, thinking about what information Legolas had offered, "I am afraid I too cannot come to a suitable conclusion. We must find more information about this. Regrettably, Legolas, the training I have promised for our Mirkwood kin cannot be carried out at this moment. We will need all our wardens to gather more news. We need to know what these Orcs and goblins have planned."

Haldir look at his lord and spoke, "My lord, I will personally see to the arrangements. If need be, I shall leave with the first concealed group."

Legolas frowned, "But Haldir, you have only been married a day. Surely you can be excused to enjoy your married life."

Haldir shook his head, "I am the Marchwarden, Legolas. It is my duty to ensure the safety of the people of Lorien. I hope you understand."

Legolas was about to retort when the doors to the war room opened and in came the Lady Galadriel, "Forgive my tardiness my lords. I was lost in my conversations with Queen Thelenineth. Please, everyone sit. I want to convey what I have seen last night."

The warriors took to their seats and focused their attentions towards the Lady of the Golden Woods. Lady Galadriel sat down on her chair gracefully, smiling at each of the faces sitting around the large table. She took a deep breath before continuing, "I see a threat looming in the distance. I do not know what it might be but it feels familiar. I fear the same evil this same earth faced thousands of years ago might be awakened."

Lord Celeborn's eyes widened, "Surely Sauron has not regained his powers..."

Lady Galadriel shook her head, "No, but he will find a way. The ring is still lost to us but the darkness is growing. All manner of dark creatures are drawn to it. The Orcs and goblins are multiplying in hoards with anticipation of war. I do not know if the ring will ever be known to us again but the threat will always be there."

The atmosphere in the room felt tense as those who knew of the first war thought back of the destruction it brought. Haldir knew of the war. He lost his father in that very same war. Not long after that his mother succumbed to despair and faded with a broken heart. Oh, he knew of the war and fear began to creep in his heart at the thought of the dark lord rising again.

Galadriel sensed the fear rising in the room, "Fear not the darkness for the light will vanquish it. For now it is only a glimmer of foreboding. We must try our best at finding out the enemies' plans. Train hard my children. I hope to send out a stealth group in a week's time and Haldir, I would want you to head the efforts. My dear King Thranduil and Prince Legolas, would it be such an inconvenience if I trouble the two you to stay a little longer? There are things my husband and I would like to discuss with the both of you."

The two Mirkwood royalties nodded in tandem. Lord Celeborn stood and faced his warriors, "That would be all for today. I however would like to see Haldir and Rumil in study after this." He turned his attention towards King Thranduil and Prince Legolas, "If you would my lords, my wife and I would like a word with the two of you. Why don't the two of you and Galadriel retire in the gardens while I finish my business with Haldir and Rumil?"

Lord Celeborn waited until King Thranduil and Legolas disappeared behind the doorway with his wife. He turned his attention to the two wardens in front of him, "Follow me. There are matters I need to discuss with you."

Haldir and Rumil nodded and followed Lord Celeborn into his study. He motioned the two of them to take a seat in front of his large desk and he himself deposited his large frame in his own wooden chair, "What we are to discuss today if of great secret. I did not want to alarm the other wardens in the war room. But the activities are worse than I expected. I called the both of you here today because I wanted to send the both of you in two days time to scout the surrounding villages. Reports have come my way stating a lot of the humans were injured. I need you to access these injuries and death. We shall help them since many of their leaders have reached out to our patrol wardens. But be wary, some of these villages are still raided. Most men are injured leaving the children and women defenceless."

Haldir nodded, "Are the surrounding villages are all that you would require us to scout, my lord? And what of the villages slightly further away?"

Lord Celeborn took his time thinking, "I believe you should scout there as well. I fear that many might be injured there as well but cannot send for help since they are further away. You may bring two others if you would deem it necessary but please uphold the need for discretion."

Rumil shook his head, "If discretion if what you seek my lord, my brother and I are enough to carry this task out. We shall ready our belongings and venture out as soon as we can."

Lord Celeborn nodded his head, satisfied with the two chosen wardens, "Very well. I have ordered a new map made for this journey. Go to the library and seek Beinion. He has the map drawn by Lord Koehon, the court geographer. It will help make your journey safer. I wish the two of you good luck and hope that you bring back good news."

The two wardens stood and bowed to their lord. Haldir felt a little disappointment in his heart. He had hoped to court and to win back his wife's affections but it seemed he was not above duty. Rumil saw the trepidation in his face and patted his brother's back, "Come now dear brother. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Haldir nodded. Yes, if it was any other woman but this was Lothestel, a wife that had been hurt by the actions of her new husband. Haldir sighed and thought, "May the Valar keep our bond strong..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lothestel sat by the bay window of her mother's room. When she arrived the maids informed her that the queen was having tea with Lady Galadriel. Not wanting to impose, she opted to wait for her return. After an hour, her mother finally made it back to her quarters, "Oh, there you are my child. I had hoped you would have arrived sooner so we could take tea with Lady Galadriel. But you were running late and I cannot be tardy. Forgive me for making you wait this long."

The princess smiled, "No matter mother. I enjoyed the quiet morning. How was your visit with Lady Galadriel?"

Queen Thelenineth smiled, "It was invigorating! There is nothing like two old biddies gossiping about their husbands. Come; sit with me by the hearth."

Lothestel moved closer to the chair by the hearth; the warmth from the fire making her cheeks pink, adding to the beauty of her alabaster skin. Thelenineth sat next to her and took her daughter's hand, "How are you this morning my dear? Your first day as a married elleth?"

A sigh escaped from her lips, "It is like every other day in my life mother, except perhaps the burden of responsibility feels real to me. Before this they were only thoughts in my head, now I feel them on my shoulders."

Thelenineth looked at her daughter, "You have not shared a bed with your husband my child?"

Lothestel blushed furiously at the question, "No..."

Feeling the worry growing inside her, the queen pressed on, "Did something happen last night my dear? Did he refuse to touch you or did you hesitate when he did try?"

Lothestel shook her head, "Neither mother. Things are not as smooth as it seems with Haldir and me. I needed time and he accepted that I do. We slept separately last night."

Thelenineth was shocked, "What had happened to force the two of you to come to that decision? I admit a strong marriage is based on the connection between two souls but souls need to be loved and what good way than making love to each other? I sensed your troubles before but I did not see how grave it was. Is there someone else between the two of you? Are you in love with someone else my child?"

Lothestel gasped, "NO! It is not I..."

Thelenineth's eyes widened, "Tell me not it is Haldir. Is he in love with someone else?"

Lothestel sighed. She closed her eyes and told her mother everything that has happened. She needed her advice. She needed her mother to tell her what to do with these raging emotions inside her heart. She needed all the support she could muster to fight of Elwen's seed of doubt.

After a long talk, finally the queen knew of her daughter's plight. Thelenineth shook her head. It seemed mountains upon mountains of misunderstandings piled on their newly formed relationship. The presence of this Elwen did not make matters easier. From what her daughter had told her, it would seem this elleth was out to make Haldir her own. She could not give Lothestel the advice she so desperately needs. Thelenineth needed to talk to her son in law before passing judgement, "My dear, so many misunderstandings have riddled your bond. I cannot say what is on my mind for I have only listened to you side of the story. Have patience. Return home to your husband and send my regards. Have him meet me for dinner here tonight. You shall not accompany him tonight."

Lothestel was about to disagree with her mother, "No, my dear. I need to hear his thoughts and feelings without being inclined towards my daughter. What I can advise you now my child is this, he is your husband now. Do not speak of this to anyone but me. My other advice to you, Lothestel is to have your husband share your bed, tonight. I cannot stress enough the importance of intimacy for a husband and wife."

The princess nodded meekly and stood to give her mother a kiss, "I shall inform Haldir of your request. Thank you for listening to me mother."

Thelenineth watched as her daughter walked down the path towards her new home. Youngsters, she thought and shook her head. Now she needed to prepare for tonight. She had every intention of delving deep into the heart and mind of her new son in law.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lothestel was home before Haldir was. The talan was quiet and it bore no signs of a married couple. Lothestel sighed; her mother was right. She needed to participate in this relationship. So far, only Haldir had shown her some compassion but she gave him nothing in return. She remembered her vow on her wedding day; to provide him a home. She looked around the bare talan and set off to work. She swept the floors first and then straightened the furniture. She took a wet cloth and began wiping the dining table in the kitchen. When she was done, she turned her efforts to the bedroom. As she was straightening the sheets, her heart thumped at the anticipation of sharing the bed with him tonight. She took his belongings from the living room and placed it carefully in the bedroom once again.

When she was finally done, she returned to the kitchen to prepare some tea and light biscuits. Even though she was a princess, her mother made sure she knew her way around the kitchen. Even though she will never be able to cook a large feast, she knew how to make simple but delicious dishes. While waiting for the biscuits to brown in the oven over the hearth, she changed out of her work clothes into something comfortable. The biscuits turned out golden and as she was laying out the cups and saucers, she heard heavy footsteps on the front porch.

Haldir came home that evening and was surprised to smell the aroma of biscuits coming from his kitchen. He pried open the talan door and called out, "Anyone home?"

Lothestel poked her head through the doorway, "I am. Come and have some tea."

Haldir walked towards the kitchen. As he did, he looked around the talan. It was cleaner and more organized than before. The small pillows on the chaise were arranged nicely, the counter tops and table gleamed in the sunlight. There were also vases with flowers perched here and there. His talan looked different and it was very pleasant indeed. He stood by the dining table and admired the kitchen. It was free of stains and dust and he was pleased to find on the table were a pot of tea and a plate of homemade biscuits. He looked at his wife with a smile on his face, "Did you do all this?"

Lothestel smiled at him genuinely, "Yes, you were in the meeting for some time. I figured you might be hungry. Sit. I will pour the tea."

Haldir sat down and watched his wife move around the kitchen. She was wearing an airy lilac gown fitted close to her body but flared at the hips in layers. It was extremely fetching. She sat down next to him and passed the plate of biscuits, "I hope you like apples in your biscuits."

The Marchwarden smiled. "I like anything in biscuits. Did you bake these? Where did you learn how to bake?"

Lothestel smiled, "My mother taught me. It was her wish that I learn how to do some simple dishes. Perhaps she knew I would have to do this by myself when I grew older or perhaps she was just preparing me with some of life's basic skills."

Haldir nodded and bit into the golden biscuit. It was crispy and sweet with a hint of sourness coming from the apples. He grunted his pleasure as the taste of the heavenly treat rolled on his tongue. He took a sip of the hot tea and looked at his new wife, "Thank you for preparing this for me."

Lothestel nodded and smiled, "It was entirely my pleasure. Oh, before I forget, mother would like to see you for dinner tonight."

"What time shall we leave then? I assume we are to dine with her as well?" Haldir asked as he reached for another biscuit.

Lothestel shook her head, "No. I will not be joining the two of you. Mother wants to talk to you alone."

Haldir frowned, "Is there something wrong?"

"No. She merely wants to get to know you I think," Lothestel added.

Haldir nodded. It was an unusual request. Usually if one was to dine with one's in laws, one's wife would be present as well. Perhaps it was Lothestel her mother wanted to discuss with him. The two of them finished their tea in silence. Haldir stood up from the chair and made his way to the living room. He wanted to bathe before heading towards the royal quarters. When he looked around he could not find his towel, "Dearest, have you seen my towel? Or my other things for that matter?"

Lothestel blushed at the endearment he used, "You towel is in the bedroom, along with your other things."

Haldir was confused. He looked at her, "Why are my things in the room? I am sleeping out here. It would be much more comfortable for you if I do not go in back and forth."

Lothestel blushed even more when she tried to explain to him their new arrangement, "Umm... You are not sleeping in the living room tonight."

"Where am I sleeping then?" Haldir asked. He looked at his wife and noted her crimson cheeks and her nervousness. He walked slowly towards her and caressed her soft cheek. He looked at the remarkable elleth in front of him and with a low and seductive voice he asked her again, "Where am I to sleep tonight, my dear?"

Lothestel shivered at the feel of his fingers caressing her face, "In your bedroom..."

Haldir moved closer, pulling her towards his hard body, "And will you be in the bedroom with me?"

His wife nodded meekly, trying hard not to look at his face. Haldir gently nudged her chin upwards, forcing her to look into his eyes. Lothestel swallowed, "Yes..."

With a gentle smile, he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss upon her lips. Lothestel knew the kiss was coming but she could not help but gasped as his lips touched hers. The kiss soon grew deeper and she could taste his tongue in her mouth. Her body grew hot and tight and she was surprised to hear herself moan by the exquisite assault of his lips. But before the kiss could do more delicious harm, Haldir pulled away, still holding her body close to his, "Thank you..."

Lothestel nodded her head and watched as her husband took his towel and made his way towards the bathing pool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haldir stood in front of the door of the royal quarters. His heart was drumming loudly. He did not know what to expect by this summon. He tried to think of the wrong things he had done. Did she know? Did his mother in law know about Elwen? He tried not to think of the worst but his nerves were getting the better of him. Haldir chuckled nervously. He was a warrior; used to fighting in battles and wars. But now, the idea of meeting his mother in law alone was making him fidget.

He knocked on the door and waited to be summoned inside. One of the queen's handmaidens welcomed him in and showed him to the dining area where Queen Thelenineth was already waiting, "Haldir, my dear! It is kind of you to accept my invitation to dine. Come give your mother a hug."

Haldir smiled. The queen was known for her warmth and easy demeanour with those around her. He crossed the room in a few strides and gave his mother in law a hug, "How are you tonight mother? I hope everything is well."

Thelenineth waved her hand, "Well enough I would say so. I just wish that my husband would spend more time walking with me in the evenings. But with these attacks on Lorien, I cannot pry him from Lord Celeborn's council. Alas, I must trouble you to keep an old elleth like me entertained. Let us sit."

As they sat down, the queen motioned her servants to start serving dinner, "I hope you like salmon. I hear the salmons here are sweeter."

Haldir nodded, "I have a penchant for salmons. It is somewhat sweeter, the flesh. The river here gives the fish the added exercise they need to make such sweet flesh. But those in Mirkwood have a richer taste."

Thelenineth laughed, "That they do. I keep on forgetting how close you are to my lands, my son. You practically grew up with Legolas all these years and now, here we are mother in law and son in law. I cannot say I am surprised at this union having watched you and Lothestel together all these years. I am happy to see my stubborn daughter married off to someone who can keep her safe."

Haldir smiled, "It is I the lucky one. Lothestel is such a remarkable person. Albeit stubborn as you say."

They both continued to eat and talk about everything. Haldir felt like talking to his own mother at times. When Haldir became friends with Legolas, he had already lost both his parents. The queen took it upon herself to treat him as one of her own. He was grateful for she had given him a sense of family and security. After dinner the two of them moved to the antechamber next to the dining room. The queen ordered some wine and fruits to be brought to the room. Haldir now feared the interrogation that was to proceed.

Thelenineth watched the emotions play out on Haldir's face. Confusion and fear were there mixed with a hint of trepidation. But from her easy conversation with this ellon, Thelenineth knew in her soul, he loved her daughter more than anything. She took a sip of wine from the goblet and looked at the golden haired warrior, "Lothestel came for a visit earlier today."

Haldir raised his eyebrow, "Oh? What did the two of you talked about?"

Thelenineth smiled at the nonchalant way Haldir phrased his query, "Oh, nothing important. Her first day of her married life. Her fears. Her sleeping arrangements..."

The queen reigned in the urge to smile when she saw Haldir swallowing at the mention of their sleeping arrangements. She continued on, "She also told me of this Elwen..."

In an instant, Thelenineth could see a flash of remorse and pain in Haldir's eyes. The hurt he felt at the discovery of what had been discussed without his knowledge was making it hard for him to breathe. Before he could say anything, Thelenineth continued, "I have heard her side of the story, son. Now I bid you tell me yours."

Haldir sat the goblet down and began telling his mother in law of Elwen and of his love for her daughter. The queen sat silently, nodding every now and then at the confessions. She looked at the face of this handsome warrior and saw the worry, the fear and the hope. Yes, there was a lot of hope in him. He hoped that the hurt he caused Lothestel would lessen and in time, she would come to love him again.

After almost an hour of conversations and confessions, Thelenineth finally spoke, "You two have made a fine mess of each other. Lothestel with her pride and you with your silence. But it is not something that cannot be mended. My first advice to you my son is to beware of Elwen. I somehow do not believe she is done with you. She will try and try again to drive a wedge between you and your wife. She will plant the seed of doubt in Lothestel's heart and will try to flare your desire for her. She is no innocent. She knows the ways of the flesh while my daughter is still naive. Naivety and stubbornness do not go hand in hand."

Haldir ran his hand through his hair, "I know. I have no feelings for Elwen but early on she has managed to make my wife doubt me. But I cannot blame Lothestel for being angry with me but I just hope she would try to believe me and forgive me. I do not want our marriage to be something of a chore rather than a bonding."

Thelenineth smiled, "It would seem we understand each other. Have patience with her Haldir. She is stubborn but she is also fragile. She loves you but her love is clouded by doubt. Clear her vision and she will be yours forever."

Haldir nodded, "Thank you for listening and understanding. I hope you are not disappointed in me or Lothestel."

Thelenineth patted Haldir's hand, "No matter. A good person will own up to their mistakes and try to learn from them. I am sure you would do the same."

Haldir rose from his chair, "Well... I bid you goodnight mother. It is getting late and I am sure the King is waiting for you."

"I am sure he is. He cannot go to sleep without me by his side. Remember what I told you. Have patience. And oh, Haldir?" Thelenineth stopped and leaned in closer to her son in law's ear.

Haldir bowed down a little, trying to hear what was to be said to him by the queen, "Make love to her. Caress her and kiss her. A woman's defences would break when she is being touched by the one she loves..."

Haldir thought he could never blush but after hearing his mother in law's advice, he felt the heat riding from his neck to his ears, "Ah... yes... I will try my best."

Thelenineth chuckled, "Who knows? With you doing that to her, I will soon have a grandchild! Well, I bid you goodnight. Send my love to your wife." The queen hugged Haldir and returned to her quarters.

Haldir smiled at the memory of how the night went. He shook his head and chuckled gently as he remembered her last advice. Perhaps, he should do as he was told...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lothestel sat at the foot of the bed nervously. It had been hours since Haldir left. What could the two of them be talking about until this late in the night? She stood up and paced the room. Where was he? Did something happen? Should she go out and find him? She grabbed her robe and hurried to the bedroom door. As she was about to open it, she heard the front door close. He was home! She quickly retreated to the edge of the bed and watched patiently for the bedroom door to swing open.

Haldir opened the door not a moment too soon. His wife was sitting on the other side of the bed, watching him enter their bedroom. He smiled at her, noting the yellow gown underneath her emerald robe, "Good evening. What are you doing up at this hour?"

Lothestel watched as her husband laid down his satchel and untied his cloak, "I was waiting for you. You took your time at dinner tonight..."

Haldir laughed. He chose not to answer her just yet. He walked to the coat hanger and took off his shirt. Standing shirtless by the wash basin, he began washing his face and bare chest. He peeked at her in the mirror in front of him and was satisfied to see how unsettled she became at the site of his half naked form. He turned around to face her, "We had a lot to talk about. Mainly it was about you and me but many other things as well."

Lothestel was having a hard time concentrating. Her gaze kept following Haldir's hand as he wiped his face, arms and his bare chest. She could feel her breast tighten and she unconsciously licked her lips. Suddenly the room felt hot and humid. The feel of the gown on her skin was making it crawl. She wanted to tear it off her body.

Haldir noted the signs of desire in his wife. He had seen it before and knew she could not keep her eyes of his body. He walked closer to the bed and slid in as Lothestel shifted to give him some room. He looked at his wife, "Are you not going to take off your robe my dear?"

Lothestel swallowed hard. She shook her head and then nodded at the same time. Haldir laughed softly and ran his finger to trace the neckline of the gown, "Take the robe off and come to bed. It is getting late."

The princess got out of bed less gracefully than she had planned. She walked towards the chair and took off her robe. She draped the material over the chair. She slowly turned towards the bed, to face her husband. The look in his eyes made her body shiver. His gaze was lidded and his breathing was deep and slow. There was nothing revealing about the gown. It was floor length but it fitted her body like a glove. Every curve and plane of her delectable being was revealed by the thin layers of material. She walked slowly to the bed and slipped under the covers slowly.

Haldir turned to face his wife but she had her back to him. A sly smile formed on his handsome face. He traced her spine all the way down to the hollow of her back. He could feel the muscles of her smooth back arched at his ministrations, "You have a body that should be worshipped..."

His had traced lower, kneading her upturned right hip. He traced his hand lower, gently outlining the flesh of her bottom, "Your little rump makes me want to rub against you, feeling you..."

Lothestel moaned at the onslaught of desire burning through her. She wanted him to stop but part of her did not want him to stop. He continued to need the flesh of her rump. Lothestel could feel the heat pooling between her legs and when Haldir squeezed the pliant flesh beneath his palm, she let out a strangled cry, "Haldir..."

He closed the distance between their two bodies, cradling her lithe frame near his hard body. The smell of her hair and the feel of her skin were driving his crazy. He could feel his blood flowing to his crotch, swelling his desire for her. He held her closer, rubbing seductively against her, "Do you feel how hard I am for you? You drive me wild with desire. You make me ache..."

Lothestel blinked as he rubbed his hardening body behind her. It felt deliciously sinful what he was doing to her, forcing her to feel down to her bones, "I make you ache? How?"

Haldir licked the gentle lobe of her right ear, "You make so hard with desire and love. You make me want to take you over and over again until you writhed with pleasure beneath me. You make me want to love you until you beg me for release. You make me want to find my own release in you..."

Lothestel was breathing hard now. No one had ever talked to her this way. It was wicked but the promise in his words makes her body dewy and pliant for his taking. She gasped at the feel of his palm cupping her breast, kneading gentle. She arched her body, giving more of her to him, "You make me ache too..."

Haldir turned her towards him, making her lie on her back as he looked deep into her eyes. He lowered his head and kissed her. Her lips were trembling at first but grew bolder as he continued his plundering of the sweet recesses of her mouth. He licked her lower lip and spoke against her mouth, "Where do I make you ache my sweet? Tell me..."

Lothestel blushed when she heard Haldir's words. His hand trailed down from her neck to circle a tightly furled nipple, "Here?"

Lothestel hissed at the pleasure that shot through her body as he gently squeezed her nipple, "Yes..."

His hand travelled lower and gently pressed the little hardened nub between her thighs, "What about here?"

Lothestel panted as he played with the little bundle of nerves hidden between her folds, "Yes, oh yes..."

Haldir gently lifted the hem of her gown to touch her naked flesh. He held her close to him, finding the folds beneath his hand wet and slick. He continued his stroking making her moan. He suckled the nipple through the layer of cloth, making it wet with his tongue. He slowly pushed a finger inside her and soon her hips began to move with his finger. She was so slick with desire that she felt only a little discomfort when he inserted a second finger inside her.

She was losing control of her body with each stroke and Lothestel could feel the familiar tightening of her senses, "Haldir..."

Haldir knew she was reaching her peak. He kissed her and whispered to her, "Come for me my love. Let yourself go and come for me..." He bent his head and gave the tiny nipple a hard suck and Lothestel screamed out her release. He held her close to his body, holding her through the waves of her pleasure.

Lothestel closed her eyes waiting for him to finally join his body with hers but when he simply held her, she looked up questioningly to her husband, "What of you? Are you not to bed me?"

A smile formed on his handsome face as he leaned down and kissed her, "When I decide to take you to bed, to wife, I will need more that a whole night as I plan to ravish you. Alas, I must awaken early tomorrow and I need my strength."

Lothestel pulled down the hem of her gown again, "Why? Do you have to train?"

Haldir shook his head, "I meant to tell you sooner but I was distracted. I have to leave on a mission the day after tomorrow. Lord Celeborn has sent me and Rumil on a scouting mission to see who needs our help in the neighbouring villages."

His wife frowned, "You are leaving?"

"You know I do not wish to leave you when we are married but a day. But duty calls and I am the Marchwarden. Please understand my love..." Haldir pleaded.

Lothestel snuggled closer to his warm body, "I understand... Please be safe for the training tomorrow but promise me you will see me before you leave."

Haldir planted a kiss on her shoulder as he pulled her back close to him, "I promise..."

He rubbed his body yet again on her bottom and whispered to her, "You continue to make me ache and my dear sometimes, I crave it..."

Lothestel smiled and fell asleep in the arms of her husband, the Marchwarden of Lorien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N : Sorry it took me forever to update this. I finally have sometime now and hopefully i can chuck out a few more chapters to make it up to you guys :) Don't forget to leave a review :)


	14. Chapter 13 The Treachery

_A/N : Forgive me guys, I know it has been ages since I have updated this story. Believe me I haven't abandoned this story but time isn't one of my friends now. But with the release of the new Hobbit movie, I felt the need to return to Middle Earth and at least come up with a new chapter. I would like to thank those are still following this story. Thank you for your patience and don't forget to leave a review :_

**Chapter 13**

**The Treachery**

It was a cool night in Lorien but it was mostly because Elwen was at the edge of the forest, gazing upon the mighty Anduin. With no Mellyrn trees to block the ground, the wind blew with all its strength. She sought refuge from the bustling city to clear her mind. Ever since the princess from Mirkwood arrived, all the talk in the library was about her. She was getting tired and frustrated upon hearing how lovely this princess was and how kind she was towards the servants. Elwen knew from some of the stories Haldir told her that this princess was nothing but a spoiled rich child who knew how to get things to go her way. It was the same with Haldir. She used her power and status to marry him. His poor Haldir did not stand a chance when the little enchantress decided to weave her spell.

Elwen dipped her dainty toes into the river as she settled herself upon a large rock. The light reflecting from the surface of the water was bewitching to the eyes. She underestimated the princess. One would think after finding her and Haldir by his pool that night, Lothestel would call off the wedding. Much to Elwen's dismay and heartbreak, the wedding continued and today Haldir was married to the princess. She started to despair at the thought of losing Haldir forever but that day when the princess and her crossed path, she could see it in her eyes. All was not as rosy as it would appear to be. Elwen saw the doubt in her eyes and she could not mistake the anger she saw as well. What courage and will she had left that day were used to plant more seeds of doubt in the mind of the spoiled child. But she meant every word she said. If she could not have Haldir for herself, no one can. Not even the glorious Lothestel, princess of Mirkwood.

She had contemplated the idea of seducing Haldir but she knew how stout he was. When he told her, he would be faithful, he would. After that encounter in the woods with Lothestel, Elwen had a lot of time to think. She had a plan forming in her mind and was waiting to execute it when she found out Haldir was dispatched to the human villages. She had to put that aside and focus her energy to manipulate the princess.

She must be untouched, Elwen thought. A wicked smile formed on her lips. What if she was defiled by another? Would Haldir want her then? But if they had consummated their marriage, there would be no point. Elwen thought deeply. It does not matter. Haldir was known to be a very possessive person. The thought of someone lying with his wife would make him despise her. Yes, that was a perfect plan.

A high pitched growl took her attention away from her devious plan. Orcs must be close by, Elwen considered. The borders of Lorien were frequently attacked by these vile creatures. I must get back, Elwen thought to herself. As she stood up, she heard the growl again and this time it sounded like there were more than one Orc. A dark thought formed in her mind. What if the princess were to wander where Orcs lie? What if the princess was to be harmed in such a way that she would never recover from it? An evil smile formed on her lips. Now this was a better plan. Let Lothestel die of grief from her broken soul and who better to comfort Haldir than herself? This was the way to do it and it must be done when Haldir was away. She would not want the Marchwarden coming to his wife's rescue, would she now?

Elwen's steps quicken towards the city where she hoped to find an ally in her schemes. In order to keep the Marchwarden away longer, she needed help. Beinion was an accomplished cartographer and Elwen had seen him in his craft. Perhaps Beinion could draw a different map for Haldir to use to keep him away from Lorien a bit longer; long enough for Elwen to carry out her plan to perfection. With a frightening clarity in the discording manner of her actions, Elwen knew just how to make Beinion say yes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Haldi woke up to the sound of the wind howling outside. It was early still but near dawn. He shifted slowly trying not to wake his wife, who was now sleeping soundly on his chest. It was raining heavily outside and the shutters were banging loudly. Not wanting Lothestel to wake up, he scooted off the bed slowly and closed the noisy shutters. He turned to head back to bed. He had a few hours before he had to get ready to leave. As he turned around, he stopped abruptly in front of the bed. The soft glow emanating from the flickering candle cast a warm glow over the room, making his wife's skin looked soft and shiny. He swallowed hard. Her nightgown had ridden up her legs, revealing a pair of delicate and delicious thighs. She was fast asleep, oblivious to the thunder outside and the storm inside his body. He felt the rush of blood and desire swelled in him. He wanted her, by Eru, he did.

He walked slowly to the bed and stood in front of it. He watched her sleep. His eyes travelled down her face to her chest which was rising slowly. Her breathing was soft and steady with her dark hair fanning the pillow below her head. She shifted towards his side of the bed and her hand reached out to touch him. He watched her eyes open and looked at the side of the bed. She turned around, looking for him and when her gaze locked with him, she smiled, "I thought you left..."

Haldir's gaze hardened as he watched her stretched languidly, "No... I woke because of the storm."

Lothestel smiled. She could smell the dewy drops of the rain and in the quiet calm of their chambers, she felt at ease. She looked at her husband and saw the hardened gaze. Her heart fluttered for she had seen that gaze before, "What is the matter husband? You look... distracted."

Haldir saw the change in her countenance. She knew he wanted her, oh yes, she knew. He knew she could see the hunger in his eyes, "I want you..."

Lothestel swallowed hard; her thoughts running swift in her mind. Would this be the night they finally become husband and wife or would she tell him no? She looked at the elf standing before him. A noble warrior, battle hardened and yet he treated her with all the gentleness and care in the world. Now, at that moment the only thing that matters most were her feelings for him. She loved him with all her heart and it was time to do so with her body. She rose from her bed and stood before him. She was all nerves but today, she wanted; no, she needed to be the one to kiss him first. She needed him to know how she felt before they embark upon the next journey of their lives.

Her fingers traced the side of his beautiful face, "You are so beautiful my lord... So strong."

Haldir grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, "You jest my love. You are the one that is beautiful by any count on Arda."

"I want you too, my husband, with all my heart. I do not have the strength to fight what I feel any longer for I love you with all my being," Lothestel confessed as she stepped into his arms.

Haldir held on to her lithe body and kissed the top of her head, "I love you... I loved you before, I love you now and I shall love you forever more."

With that declaration, Haldir kissed his wife with all the tenderness he could muster despite the urgency in his own desires. His hand roamed her body in the desperate need to memorize each curve and each plane. Lothestel held tight on to his body matching his own ardent touch. She pressed firmly into his embrace, sighing and moaning as his lips crushed hers, tasting, tugging, remembering. His hand grew impatient as he tugged the sleeves of her nightgown to expose the delicate flesh of her shoulders. With a low growl he kissed the sensitive part where neck meets shoulder, gently sucking the pulse at the base of her throat.

Lothestel moaned and arched her head so Haldir could torment her with more of his sweet kisses. She felt his hand holding her tight to his body while the other worked its way to the lacings of her nightgown. He made short work of the ribbons on the small of her back and within seconds the gown came loose. With one swift motion, he lifted the princess in his arms and settled her back into their warm bed. He pressed his strong body unto hers so that she may bear witness the desire that was growing in him.

Lothestel gasped as Haldir's fingers found the soft flesh of her bosom, kneading slowly. Her body instinctively arched up to feel more of his touch and a soft feminine moan escaped her lips. Haldir continued his ministrations on her neck, nibbling and kissing. When he reached her ear, he took the lobe between his lips and sucked gently, "I love hearing you making these little noises that you do. It makes me think that I am pleasing you..."

Haldir could feel his wife getting restless with desire, "Yes, you do please me husband dear. Please, do not stop now."

"I do not think I could even if I wanted to..." Haldir took her lips once again and plunged his tongue to taste her mouth. She tasted sweet and her mouth was hot. Haldir could feel her timid tongue playing with his and when she grew bold, he grunted his pleasure.

He lifted his body from hers and began pulling the nightgown off his wife, "I need to see you. No barrier... Just you in your skin."

Lothestel blushed hard at his words. For shame, do all males talk to their wives like this? She thought she could die from embarrassment at his teasing words but the look in his eyes told her that he meant it. Haldir took hold of the hem and pulled it up her thighs to her waist and finally over her head and Lothestel looked on as the nightgown was thrown to the floor. She was now naked as a babe, a feast for his eyes and feasted he did. Haldir looked at the supple body before him. He had seen her naked before but this was nothing like he had experienced. Seeing her naked, resting languorously on the bed created a hunger inside him to which he had no recollection of. He touched her calf, gently caressing and kneading the soft flesh there. His hand moved higher now, to her thighs. With both hands he parted her legs so that she was open to him.

Lothestel blushed furiously and closed her eyes tight. Oh, the things that was going on inside her body. She was so wet and she knew he could tell. How embarrassing, she thought, "You mustn't stare, Haldir..."

A soft chuckle made her open her eyes. Haldir smiled, his gaze never leaving the gentle notch of her thighs, "Why not? You are beautiful Lothestel. So delicate..."

Lothestel let out a startled cry as she felt his finger tracing the seam of her body, making her even more pliant. She held tight to the coverlet as his fingers now moved inside her body. She was taut with desire and only incoherent noises came out from her lips. His fingers moved faster and his lips now found her nipple where he suckled hard. Lothestel held his head to her teat and let him have his fill, "Oh, please... Do not stop my love..."

Haldir smiled and kissed his way down to her navel, "I will not stop until you are truly mine, wife." He kissed lower and lower; until his lips met the delicate, soaked flesh in between her thighs. Lothestel moaned aloud and her body bucked as desire tore through her flesh.

Haldir lifted his body and took of his leggings. His desire now at its highest and so was his flesh. Lothestel looked alarmingly at the evidence of his ardour, "I do not think we will fit..."

She watched her husband return to her side and stroked her face softly, "We will my love. We were made for each other and we shall fit in every way. This is your first time and it worries me for I am afraid it will hurt you."

Lothestel nodded, "Yes, I know. You have shown me nothing but love and pleasure, husband. I am sure you will not hurt me on purpose."

"Tell me if I am hurting you and I will hold back," Haldir managed to say as he began to thrust into his wife.

Lothestel closed her eyes as she felt the pressure in between their bodies. Haldir kissed her eyes, "Look at me, sweet one. Look at me..."

She opened her eyes and gazed into the deep pools of grey that was now a thousand shades. Her breath quickened as she felt him and with one thrust and a hard kiss on her lips, they were now joined as one. Lothestel could not help the alarmed cry from her mouth. His body felt alien and there was pain, slight but pain there was still. Haldir lifted his face and looked at his wife, "Did I hurt you? Are you in pain? Shall I remove myself?"

The pain was slowly dissipating but the feel of his body inside her warranted some time getting used to, "No, stay with me. I just... I need a moment."

Haldir frowned. Was she in pain? He held back as long as he could and he tried to be gentle but he knew she would hurt nevertheless, "Still in pain?"

Lothestel blushed, "No. But your size is something that I need time getting used to..."

A low laugh erupted in the room, "My dear wife, my love. The day you get used to my body is the day I die. Are you not in pain? You are certain?"

Lothestel lifted her body and kissed Haldir's lips, "No, I am not. Worry not my love..."

"Then let us continue my love..." With that he began moving with her once more.

He moved into her, driving both their pleasures. Lothestel held on for dear life as the passion mounted in her. She was close to that beautiful, eruptive chasm Haldir had showed her before. No words were spoken between them, just the sound of the bed creaking mingled with their passionate sighs and moans. The storm outside did not cease as did the two elves in love.

Lothestel clutched her husband's shoulders tightly as he began moving faster, close to his own release. She could feel the corded muscles of his back tense with each thrust, "Haldir... I cannot last much longer..."

Haldir kissed his wife hard as he drove faster into her supple body, "Let go my love. Soar with me."

It was not long after his encouragement that Lothestel flew of the chasm and soared into the sky. She held on to his strong body as her pleasure racked through her being. Haldir's own released followed her thereafter. His body jerked and tensed as he poured his essence into her body. Spent beyond any measure, he collapsed on Lothestel, burying his face in the nook of her neck. The storm was still wild outside but in the soft glow of the candlelight, their sea of passion reached a steady calm.

Lothestel held her husband close to her body, not wanting to part too soon. She stroked his hair and listened as his breathing returned to a regular pace. He was still connected to her and it felt intimate and erotic. But it also made Lothestel feel safe and secure. Lying here beneath him in the glow of their love making, she felt as one with him and nothing could part them. She smiled and kissed his shoulder, "Husband... my love, are you well?"

Haldir shifted, bracing his weight on his forearms as to not crush his wife. He smiled and kissed her tenderly, "I have died and gone to heaven many times over tonight my love. Thank you for sharing your body with me. Thank you for sharing your heart with me..."

"I do not share my husband dear. I give them to you freely, my heart, my body and my soul. They belong to you forever more. You have shown me more love than I could have imagined my heart can bear," Lothestel blushed as steely grey eyes pierced her soul.

They were still joined and Haldir could feel desire rushing through him again and when his wife gasped, he knew she felt it too, "So soon? Do you not need rest Haldir?"

Haldir laughed, "It appears my body cannot be quenched of this thirst for your passion my love. We still have time before dawn and I intend to make full use of it!" He pressed his body upon hers and began their love making anew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Beinion sat on the stool in front of his talan, high in the trees. The night was bright with the moon shining and the stars twinkling now that the storm had passed. He was lost in his own solitude as he had been for many nights now since that night with Elwen. He looked at the wine in his goblet. Wine and sorrowful nights were his company of late. He was hurting from the treatment he endured in the hands of the elleth he loves. How easily she threw away his love for the stubborn obsession towards the Marchwarden. A bonded ellon would never stray and yet Elwen had it ingrained in her mind that she could persuade Haldir otherwise. He drank deeply from the goblet and cast his gaze upon the path down below. A figure was seen to emerge from the trees and Beinion's eyes twinkled in the dark. By the gods, it was Elwen!

He watched her as she approached his talan and called out to the owner, "Beinion, good night is it not?"

"That remains to be seen, Elwen whether the night will remain good or otherwise. Why have you come?" Beinion eyed her from his talan.

Elwen offered him the sweetest of smiles, "I have come to see you, dearest. Please, may I join you?"

Beinion was not certain of her intentions but invited her up nonetheless. As she settled herself upon another stool on the platform, Beinion could see her beauty in the moonlight, "You are looking well, Elwen. How may I be of service? That is why you have come, have you not? To ask something of me?"

Elwen offered nothing except a gaze to the vast treetops on the horizon, "Tis' a beautiful night, is it not? The stars have all come out to play."

Beinion said nothing; he waited patiently for her to finally say what she came to him for. When she offered nothing still, he pressed her for an explanation, "Come now, Elwen. You did not come here to speak of stars and their beauty."

"Is it that obvious?" Elwen laughed, her eyes twinkling with mischief. She turned to look at him, "I have come here today to enlist your help Beinion."

Beinion sat his goblet down on the perch, "My help? In what manner?"

"You are one of renowned map makers in Lorien. You are also one with access to all the maps used in raids and patrols. It is because of that I am here today, to ask you to make me one and to hand that one to a particular party heading out tomorrow," Elwen explained.

Beinion shook his head, "This party you speak of; would that not be the party of the Marchwarden? If so, there is no need for me to make any new map. The one in the archives is new and the routes have been validated."

Elwen smiled and walked closer to Beinion, "That is why I need you to make a new one. A map that would require the travellers take more days on the road than less. I need to have the party be as far away from Lorien as they could be."

"You mean to keep the Marchwarden away from Lorien longer? Why?" Beinion was curious and wary at the same time. What did Elwen have in mind?

Elwen waved her hand, dismissing him, "You worry not about what I have in my mind. I just need you to draw me a convincing map and keep them away."

"What will I get in return? You cannot imagine I would do this for nothing," Beinion countered.

"I thought as much. The reward is simple my dear. Do this for me and I will be in your bed every night," Elwen whispered as she walked closer to Beinion. Once he was within her reach, she pulled him close and captured his lips. Beinion was caught off guard but responded eagerly at the kiss. It was Elwen who broke the kiss and pulled away, "There is more of that if you want it. You need only produce me a convincing map and pass it off to the warden in charge tomorrow and I shall be in your bed."

Elwen bowed to him and made her way down his talan. Beinion looked on until she had disappeared from his line of sight. What a curious and odd request. Beinion sat on the stool and pondered. Changing the maps? He would never have thought of it himself but he was not the one with an agenda against the Marchwarden. But it seemed such pity to waste an opportune moment to be rid of the Marchwarden once and for all. After all, with him out of the view, Elwen might come to realize that being in his bed forever was where she really belonged.

Beinion turned inside and made his way to the study. He began drawing out the map that would aid him to possess Elwen. As he drew the shapes of the planes and peaks, the thing that kept on repeating in his mind was, perhaps a band of orcs was what he needed to finally stake claim upon Elwen's heart.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Lothestel roused when a ray of light fell upon her eyes. It was morning and with morning came the need for Haldir's departure. She looked upon the warrior now holding her close to him. In a short night, he now meant the world to her. She would gladly give up her existence if it meant his safety. Last night they made love again. He was urgent in his passion and they lay spent in each other's embrace only to wake up once more in another bout of ardour. A smile and blush crept unto her cheeks. Her husband was insatiable and he taught her many things last night and she was eager to begin her lessons again. Alas, Haldir was to depart today and how long he will be gone she knew not.

She woke slowly as not to wake Haldir. She washed and dressed and set about to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast. There were some fresh bread she bought at the market yesterday and a delicious pot of jam Nyonna made. She laid them out on to the table and brewed a pot of nettle tea to help keep up her husband's strength. She was so busy laying out the necessities Haldir's presence went unnoticed; "You look well this morning."

Lothestel jumped in surprise, "You startled me! I will have you know you make no sound when you move around. I could have died of fright!"

Haldir laughed and circled his arms around his wife, "Well you make plenty of noise for the both of us. I heard you scurrying about the kitchen. What are you up to?"

Lothestel leaned into his warm embrace, "Just preparing your breakfast. Come, sit and eat. You must away soon..."

Haldir saw the sadness in her expression. He took her hand and kissed it, "It is my duty, Lothestel. You know that."

"Yes, I do but it does not make parting any less sorrowful," Lothestel said, her eyes watering.

Haldir held her close, "I shall be back quicker than you know. It has been said that distance make the heart grow fonder."

She rested her cheek upon his broad chest, "I do not think my heart could grow any fonder. I am filled to the brim with love for you."

"I know my love. I know. Do not think for a second that parting with you is easy for me. I shall miss you day and night and know that I think of you each day we are apart. Come let us eat. I want you to see me off today and kiss me good luck," Haldir pulled his wife towards the dining table and they ate silently, both dreading the time to part.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Beinion stood beside the library's entrance awaiting the warden who was to be in charge of the maps. He spent the whole night drawing and perfecting the fake map. He held it close; hoping that this time, with this false map the Marchwarden would once and for all be rid off. Not long after he saw Rumil walking towards the library, his heart sank. He could not be the one in charge of navigation! Surely not!

"Good morrow, Beinion. I was told to meet you to procure the map that is to be used in today's patrol," Haldir's brother explained.

Beinion cursed his fate. Surely Rumil would be well trained to handle navigation, "I am to hand over the map to you Rumil?"

"Yes. I am very much excited today. It is my first official duty as navigator and it is also the first time for me to venture into the village of Men. All my assignments so far have been near our borders. I for one am gladdened for this patrol," Rumil explained, unaware of the slight gleeful smirk on Beinion's lips.

Beinion handed the map to the warden, "You are not accustomed to the routes I take it? No matter. Just follow the map and you will not go astray."

Rumil thanked Beinion and went on his way. He watched as the warden disappeared at the end of the path. What hope he had for the map to do its work was now doubled. He was lucky that it was Rumil that was to be in charge of the map. At first he was worried for he was sure Haldir trained his own brothers. But upon hearing about the maiden patrol of the young warden, his doubts were cast aside. In a few weeks, he hoped to hear the news of the death of the Marchwarden!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Lothestel stood by Haldir's side and watched him saddled his horse. The other wardens were with their families as well. There were ten wardens under Haldir's company including his younger brother, Rumil. She watched the young warden speak to another warden and he looked eager to depart. With a map in his hand and his bow strapped to his back, Rumil looked like a little ellon on his first hunt. Lothestel waited patiently for Haldir to finish instructing his company and when all but him were astride their horses, Haldir made his way to her, "Take good care of yourself, wife. I shall think of you night and day. Orophin is here in the city and I have told him to come and check on you. Go to him if anything bothers you and you have Legolas here as well, to keep you company."

She nodded but tears were brimming in her eyes, "I know but it is your company I crave now. Go husband dear and return to me soon and return to me safe." Haldir leaned in and kissed her thoroughly. He mounted his steed and rode towards the entrance. Lothestel stood and watched the company galloped away. She looked upon the mighty warrior she called her husband and her heart called out to him, "Look back. Look back at me..."

Almost immediately, Haldir turned and looked at her. With a smile and a knowing nod, he looked upon the elleth he married and began counting the seconds until they meet again. With one last look towards Lothestel, he flicked his reigns and rode hard towards the front of the company. Lothestel stood watching the now empty entrance of the eastern border. Little that she knew, two pair of eyes watched as the company pulled out.

"Did you give them the map?" Elwen asked Beinion who was standing behind her.

Beinion nodded, "I did. Let us hope they do not suspect anything out of the ordinary."

"Where did you send them?" asked Elwen once more.

Beinion waved his hand, "That is no concern of yours. I did what you asked; I sent them further away from Lorien. Now, I would appreciate my payment. I have a few matters to attend to now. Go to my talan and wait there. I expect to find you with naught but your skin, warming my bed."

Elwen watched as Beinion walked back into the halls of palace. The things she had to do for the love of a Marchwarden. She took no pleasure in sharing Beinion's bed but it was for a greater cause. She hoped that his little treachery would help her in executing her most precious plan to date. Today she would let Beinion bed her, to celebrate his victory. But come end of this week, Elwen woud have her resolution. The princess would be broken and Haldir would be hers.

As Beinion walked away, he turned to look upon Elwen. Satisfaction was evident on her expression. Beinion shook his head at how little did the elleth knew of the world. The lesson she needed to learn first was to hold the one in front of you close rather than go chasing something out of reach. He would be the one to teach her that and he would be the one to console her when the Marchwarden's dead body was brought back to Lorien.


End file.
